Al Potter y el Martillo de las Brujas
by Jafar2018
Summary: El mayor deseo de Albus Potter es ir a Hogwarts y vivir las emocionantes aventuras que ha escuchado de sus padres, sus tíos e incluso su hermano. Pero una amenaza se cierne sobre el colegio, una amenaza que castigará de una vez y para siempre a todos los magos y brujas del mundo. Pronto, el Martillo de las Brujas golpeará con toda su fuerza a Albus y a sus amigos.
1. Lo que ocurrió entonces

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **1-LO QUE OCURRIÓ ENTONCES**

 _Tan horrendos son los delitos de las brujas que inclusive superan sus pecados y la caída de los ángeles malos; y si esto es así en cuanto a su culpa, ¿Cómo no habría de serlo en lo que se refiere a sus castigos en el infierno?_

Malleus Maleficarum

 **Hace mucho tiempo...**

El crepitar de las llamas de las antorchas era lo único que el joven soldado Ian McBride podía oír mientras montaba guarda frente a la puerta trasera de aquella maldita casa. Era noche cerrada, no mucho después de medianoche. El pueblo, abajo en el valle, prácticamente abandonado durante las últimas semanas, se hallaba ligeramente iluminado por el fulgor que se apreciaba en la planta superior del palacete del obispo, lo que contrastaba con lo que estaba ocurriendo en lo alto de aquella colina. Una casa solitaria, medio ruinosa, cubierta de hiedra, pero con signos evidentes de que alguien llevaba un tiempo viviendo en ella. En el pasado había pertenecido a la diócesis, quien la cedía a la familia del guardabosques, pero desde que el bosque que se suponía guardaba se quemara unos años antes no había más que guardar que algún viejo roble, muchos troncos calcinados, y alguna alimaña que aún correteaba por la zona. Más singular que la casa era el anillo de fuego formado por antorchas que la rodeaba, las líneas de soldados que rodeaban las antorchas, y las fortificaciones de urgencia y tiendas militares a lo largo de toda la colina. Resultaba difícil pensar que nadie pudiera acercarse a la casa sin ser detectado, aunque realmente todo ese aparato estaba montado con el objeto de evitar que alguien se alejase, por lo que en el fondo no es tan extraño que a Ian McBride, que observaba con detenimiento la puerta trasera de la casa, como si el peso de su mirada pudiera contener a quien quiera que intentase abrirla, le diera un salto el corazón al oír un repentino relincho a su espalda.

-¿Qué...?-acertó a pronunciar mientras se giraba y alzaba su espada-¿Quién va?

-No te apures, soldado.-se aprestó a decir, con fuerte acento, el jinete que montaba al ruidoso caballo.-Somos amigos venidos de muy lejos para ayudaros con vuestro problema.

El soldado evaluó a los dos jinetes que tenía ante sí. Quien había hablado era un hombre alto, vestido con una túnica marrón que dejaba entrever una cota de malla bajo ella, de pelo corto rubio, ojos azules, cuyo rostro atravesaba una curiosa cicatriz, una recta horizontal a la altura del puente de la nariz. Era un rostro que a todos los soldados allí apostados les habían descrito. No así al compañero de este, un hombre anciano, aunque vigoroso, de tez morena, pelo y bigote blancos, bajo, vestido con una chilaba azul oscuro y turbante del mismo color. Además de los caballos negros que montaban, una mula gris cargaba varias bolsas y cofres.

-Vos sois él. Sois el cazador.-dijo McBride con un hilo de voz que traslucía una extraña mezcla de temor y esperanza.

-En efecto, soy el cazador.-confirmó el hombre alto.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-inquirió el soldado tensándose de golpe.-¿Por qué no os habéis presentado ante el obispo?¿Quién es el sarraceno que os acompaña?¿Y cómo habéis burlado a la guardia?

-Muchas preguntas, que no contestaré ahora.-respondió aquel que se presentaba como cazador.-Baste decir que mi asociado y yo queríamos echar un vistazo de primera mano al lugar antes de entrar de lleno en el asunto.

-Efendi.-interrumpió con brusquedad el anciano.

-Ah, parece que tus compañeros han sido atraídos por nuestra conversación.-afirmó el hombre alto.

En efecto, unos cuantos soldados rodeaban al trío y se acercaban suspicaces. Él que parecía liderarlos se aproximó a los viajeros y tras examinarlos con una mirada fulminante, preguntó:

-¿Qué significa esto?

Los jinetes intercambiaron una mirada.

-Disculpad nuestro atrevimiento. Mi nombre es Frederik Van Zant. Se me solicitó ayuda con un asunto turbio y he querido investigar un poco por mi cuenta.-respondió el cazador.

-Esto no era la llegada que esperábamos. ¿Podéis probar vuestra identidad?

-Por supuesto. Creo que reconoceréis este sello ¿Mehmet?

El anciano sacó un sobre arrugado de una bolsa y se lo dio a Van Zant, quien alargó el brazo hacia el capitán, quien se aproximó reacio, lo tomó, y comprobó el símbolo que había en él:

-Sí, el sello del obispo...-dijo el capitán.

-Lamentamos habernos acercado sin avisar. Con suerte esta experiencia os servirá en el futuro para mejorar vuestras guardias.-dijo Van Zant.

-Claro.-el capitán supo que la presencia de ese hombre no iba a ser agradable. Tampoco se suponía que fuera a serlo.-Creo no obstante que lo mejor será que venga el obispo, ya que es el único que os conoce.

-Es una sabia decisión.-concedió Van Zant.-No es frecuente, pero en ocasiones estas...criaturas tienen habilidad como cambiaformas.

Una expresión de terror recorrió a los soldados allí presentes, que se miraron entre sí. El capitán fue capaz de disimular un poco.

-McBride, trae al obispo.-ordenó.-Usted acompáñeme a mi tienda. Su criado puede llevar los caballos al establo y esperar allí.

-Oh, Mehmet no es tal cosa, si no mi asociado. Su colaboración resultará esencial para el éxito de esta empresa, así que irá donde vaya yo.-le contradijo Van Zant.

-Sea.

No mucho después, McBride ascendía por el camino, acompañado del obispo. Este era un hombre mayor, gordo y de cara hinchada, calvo excepto en las grises sienes, que farfullaba mientras caminaba, notoriamente cansado por el trayecto. McBride le condujo a una amplia tienda roja e hizo ademán de invitarle a pasar, ante lo que el clérigo soltó un bufido y entró sin más. En el interior de la tienda, varias mesas con mapas y libros ocupaban los laterales. En el rincón opuesto a la entrada, Mehmet se hallaba ocupado examinando una ballesta de madera brillante, ignorando la entrada del obispo. No ocurrió igual con Van Zant y el capitán, quienes estaban sentados frente a una pequeña mesa en el centro de la tienda, sobre la que había tres tazas de té humeante, pues habían visto interrumpida la conversación en la que estaban enfrascados.

-Eminencia.-saludó el capitán poniéndose de pie. El obispo correspondió con un gesto de la cabeza y miró al invitado.

-No te esperábamos tan pronto, y se suponía que antes de nada vendrías a verme a mí.-señaló.

Van Zant se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, tras los que con toda la parsimonia de la que fue capaz tomó su taza, bebíó un pequeño sorbo y, calculando con mesura sus palabras, finalmente respondió:

-Saludos a ti también, Nicholas. Me sorprende un poco esa reacción tuya teniendo en cuenta lo apremiante que parecía tu carta. Lo cierto es que su contenido me sorprendió profundamente, suponía que aquí en Inglaterra habría cazadores al menos tan competentes como en el continente. Aunque si tus pésimas aptitudes tiempo atrás en Rotterdam son ejemplo de la valía de los cazadores locales, tampoco hay motivo para la sorpresa.

El capitán frunció el ceño. No le agradaba tamaña falta de respeto.

-Sabes por que recurrí a ti, Van Zant. Este es un asunto complejo, que requiere de una solución lo más discreta posible.-dijo Nicholas.

-Asediar una colina con un batallón de mercenarios no es lo que yo llamaría discreción, Nicholas.-dijo Van Zant con evidente sorna.

-El poder de las hermanas nos ha obligado a ello. De momento no se han propagado rumores sobre lo que ocurre, pero no tardarán en aparecer los hombres del Rey. Como decía en mi misiva, preferiría tener todo este asunto resuelto antes de que intervinieran.

-Entonces no es si no la Divina Providencia lo que me ha traído antes de tiempo.-repuso el cazador levantándose de un salto.-Mehmet, los libros, por favor.

-¿Es necesaria la escena de los libros?- se quejó el obispo.

-Dado el gran servicio que os voy a prestar, me perdonarás un poco de teatralidad..-dijo Van Zant mientras recogía un plano de la casa sitiada y lo desplegaba en la mesa central. Al lado, Mehmet situó tres libros.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el capitán enarcando una ceja.

-Esto- contestó Van Zant con solemnidad- es la Justa Ira de Dios.

-Quiere que sepamos que es mejor que nosotros.- agregó Nicholas.

Van Zant hizo una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa, pero en vez de replicar, simplemente alzó uno de los libros.

-Esta es la Santa Biblia. Es la Divina Palabra de Dios. El hombre es una criatura fallida condenada al llameante olvido del infierno. Solo cabe salvación obedeciendo el Mandato Divino. Y aquí está mi Mandato Divino, en Éxoso 22:18, _a la hechicera no dejarás vivir_ , y lo cumplo con gran fervor y diligencia. Así que sí, soy mejor que vosotros.

-Clásico delirio de grandeza calvinista.-comentó Nicholas.-acaba ya, Van Zant.

-Este.-continuó el extranjero sin ademán de inmutarse- es el _Malleus Maleficarum_ , el Martillo de las Brujas. Gracias a sus doctos consejos, nosotros los cazadores de brujas podemos identificar y encontrar a estas criaturas malévolas sin dificultad.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-explotó el capitán-Sabemos muy bien quienes son y donde están las hermanas Gaunt.

-En ocasiones, el Diablo otorga gran poder a sus lujuriosas amantes. Es entonces cuando recurrimos al tercer libro, el más excepcional de todos. Es árabe, lengua que comprendo superficialmente, pero mi asociado domina a la perfección. Contiene una serie de invaluables recursos ante los que ni las más poderosas brujas son capaces de enfrentarse.-concluyó Van Zant, mientras sostenía en alto un fino libro cuyas tapas eran del mismo azul medianoche que las ropas de Mehmet.

-Señor Van Zant, algunos hemos oído hablar de usted y de su reputación.-explicó el capitán.- Esas brujas no solo asesinaron a esa extraña familia, también a cualquiera de mis hombres que atravesara el umbral de esa maldita casa. Necesitamos su ayuda desesperadamente, así que se acabaron los rodeos ¿Conoce alguna manera de entrar en ese lugar?

-La verdad es que sí, aunque puede que no sea necesario-sentenció Van Zant mientras le pasaba el libro en árabe a Mehmet, que recogió los libros para acto seguido abrir un segundo cofre.- Dígame, mi buen capitán, ¿Cuando sus soldados entraban en la casa, se producía un destello verdoso?

Al irritado mercenario de pronto se le iluminó la cara.

-Así es.

-Ajá, se trata de lo que denominamos la maldición asesina. Es una hechicería infrecuente, solo hechiceros de un poder y maldad excepcional pueden realizarla. No obstante Mehmet y yo conocemos un par de trucos para anularla.

-¡Maravilloso!¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!-exclamó el obispo.-Entonces no habrá problema en que entréis y matéis a las hermanas.

-Oh, habrá problemas, Nicholas.-le contradijo Van Zant.- Si son capaces de realizar tal acto maligno no se trata de la típica bruja, una mujer débil e insidiosa que intenta acercarse al Diablo por su propia necedad, si no que han sido adoctrinadas en el Mal toda su vida por otras brujas y no solo conocen todos sus impíos secretos, si no que los dominan con fatal precisión.

-¿Qué sugiere entonces?- preguntó el capitán.

-La manera más segura de proceder de proceder, a mi juicio, sería someterlas al fuego redentor, quemar toda la casa con ellas dentro...

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- bramó el obispo.

-Suponía que no te gustaría.-dijo Van Zant con calma.- O ya lo habrías hecho. Cuando trabajábamos juntos en Rotterdam era tu solución para todo, quemar cosas.

-¡Hay un bebé ahí dentro, por el amor de Dios!-dijo el obispo, aparentemente horrorizado.

-Un sacrificio inevitable.-dijo Van Zant sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Hay algo más.-agregó Nicholas. -Son capaces de viajar a través del fuego. Las vi hacerlo, tras matar a Damien. Así fue como huyeron.

-Eso es interesante.-dijo Mehmet, ajeno hasta entonces a la conversación. Se encontraba seleccionando unos frascos con extraños líquidos del cofre.

-Desde luego que lo es.-asintió Van Zant.- Creo que ya es hora de que nos cuentes como hemos llegado a esta situación, Nicholas.

-Con todo detalle.-añadió Mehmet.

El clérigo detuvo la vista en aquel hombre. Conocía a Van Zant, y por mucho que le recordara su humillante experiencia como cazador de brujas en Holanda, era esencial para el éxito de sus planes. Sin embargo, aquel sarraceno era toda una incógnita. Finalmente, exhaló un gran suspiró y comenzó a hablar:

-Tenéis razón, será lo mejor. Antes de que llegaran las hermanas, el valle era un lugar apacible y ciertamente monótono. A mí me nombraron obispo del lugar hace un par de años, pero para entonces el lugar llevaba generaciones siendo controlado por la familia más rica del pueblo, los Peverell. Eran un clan muy afable y cordial, pero muy reservado. Muy celoso de sus secretos. Entonces, poco más de un año atrás, aparecieron dos jóvenes, las hermanas Gaunt. Belinda, la mayor, de unos treinta años, y Elizabeth, la pequeña, una muchacha de unos veinte, o algo menos. No es que pasen muchos viajeros por el valle, pero aunque así fuera habrían destacado igualmente, con sus ropajes harapientos y extraños. Cuando llegaron se vieron con los Peverell, no sé sabe muy bien la razón, pero según los rumores las hermanas exigían a Damien, el patriarca, que les pagase una gran deuda que habían contraído en el pasado. Era algo extraño, que una familia tan adinerada estuviese en deuda con gente como esa. Hubo una gran discusión, pues como parece lógico Damien negaba tal deuda. Las hermanas se marcharon, pero regresaban cada pocos días a casa de los Peverell hasta que estos, hartos, les negaron la entrada. Fue en ese momento cuando se establecieron en la antigua casa del guardabosques, que llevaba años abandonada. Yo ni siquiera lo sabía hasta que Damien me lo dijo, pero la casa es de la diócesis. Me lo dijo porque quería que las echara de allí, aunque no quiso contarme el porqué. Yo, y ahora sé que cometí un terrible error, me opuse, movido por mi gran caridad cristiana, ya que no parecían tener a donde ir y desde que los Peverell las echaron de su casa tampoco molestaban a nadie. A decir verdad, salían muy poco de allí. Elizabeth bajaba a la aldea a comprar comida de vez en cuando, y a veces alguna gente del pueblo la había visto yendo a un recodo del río en el otro lado de la colina, pero en aquellas ocasiones huía cuando alguien se acercaba, y en el pueblo actuaba con extrema timidez. Pese a ello, su presencia irritaba a Damien y al poco tiempo usó su autoridad para prohibir que nadie del pueblo vendiese algo o ayudase en nada a las hermanas. La gente ya se hacia muchas preguntas, y acostumbrada a la paz y armonía, comenzó a volverse tanto contra los Peverell como contra las Gaunt. Unos chicos del pueblo se propusieron sorprender a Elizabeth en el recodo del río que comentaba y pasó algo extraño. Se les había visto marchar, pero al volver, con evidentes signos de pelea, no recordaban haber ido en absoluto. Y cuando sus conocidos fueron a ver que había pasado, lo que encontraron no fue otra cosa que un lujoso cinturón con una hebilla de oro propiedad del hijo menor de Damien Peverell, Richard. Los rumores sobre un romance secreto entre Richard y Elizabeth se extendieron, pero todo quedo eclipsado por lo que ocurrió la noche siguiente. ¡Los chicos que fueron al río fueron todos atacados por serpientes! Enfermaron gravemente, un par de ellos murieron incluso. Para entonces los rumores empezaron a hablar ya de brujería. Un día, fue Belinda quien bajó al pueblo a comprar comida, como normalmente hacia Elizabeth, pero a diferencia de esta era profundamente desagradable y arrogante. Cuando se le dijo que no, ya que lo había prohibido Damien, dicen que actuó sorprendida, y entonces amenazo con que quien hiciera caso a la prohibición enfrentaría el mismo destino que los chicos que habían atacado a su hermana, confirmando las sospechas de brujería...

-¿Y todo esto hace cuanto que ocurrió?-interrumpió Van Zant.

-Ocho meses.-admitió Nicholas.

-Y sin embargo nadie parece haber tenido noticias de nada de esto. Nadie con los que nos hayamos cruzado en nuestro viaje ha oído nada remotamente interesante de este lugar.

-Eso ha sido cosa de los Peverell, me consta. Pagaron generosamente porque se olvidara todo el asunto, incluso a aquellos, y ha habido muchos, que abandonaron el valle en las semanas siguientes. Pese a mis reservas a intervenir, llegados a ese punto mi responsabilidad me obligaba a hacerlo, así que visité a las hermanas Gaunt. Belinda me recibió con sorprendente cortesía, sabedora de que aquella casa donde se habían instalado era de la diócesis. Tras varias semanas, pude ver a Elizabeth, y descubrí que estaba embarazada, aunque apenas lo aparentaba al estar extremadamente demacrada. No me dirigió la palabra, si no que hablé con Belinda, quien afirmaba que su hermana debía su estado a los muchachos víctimas de las serpientes, y negó toda implicación en ese incidente. Aunque mi experiencia como cazador de brujas fue como sabes breve y no muy inspirada, también he leído el _Malleus_ y conozco bien la capacidad de engaño de las brujas. Pero, ay, nuevamente mi excesiva bondad me llevó a cometer un error, pues la situación de la hermana menor no me inspiraba si no lástima, y quise investigar todos los indicios antes de actuar. Sospechaba que realmente el hijo que esperaba Elizabeth era de Richard Peverell, y que era este quien había atacado a los chicos del pueblo, al ser sorprendido en su aventura con una mujer de clase baja. Así lo confronté directamente con su padre, Damien, y este confirmó mi historia. Pero nuevamente negó tener algún lazo anterior con las Gaunt, cosa que no creí pues nada más saber del embarazo de la joven acogió a ambas hermanas en su hogar. La gente que quedaba en el valle no paraba de hablar de ello, enfadada con todo aquel misterio. Se afirmó entonces que los propios Peverell también eran hechiceros, y que su fortuna tenía un origen antinatural. Estos siempre fueron reservados, como te he dicho, pero a partir de ese momento se aislaron completamente del resto del pueblo, siendo la única relación los pagos que hacían para que los incidentes extraños permaneciesen ocultos. Había tensión en el ambiente, y todo explotaría con el nacimiento del niño. Mientras su hermana daba a luz, Belinda fue expulsada de la casa, ignoro el motivo. Alterada y furiosa, ante la puerta de los Peverell le exigía a Damien que cumpliese la palabra de su hijo, o destruiría todo lo aquello que le importaba. Algún vecino, desgraciadamente, intentó calmarla, y entonces se desveló la verdad. Extendió la mano hacia él y a la vista de todos empleó un conjuro que hizo que el pobre tipo empezase a sangrar por todos sus orificios. Cundió el terror, algunos intentaron atacarla, pero su respuesta era atroz: gente volando por los aires, envejeciendo décadas en segundos, o tirados en el suelo entre gritos de agonía. No hubo reacción alguna por parte de los Peverell, y finalmente cansada, Belinda regresó a la vieja casa del guardabosques. Por mi parte, queriendo prever una situación semejante, había estado reuniendo cierto número de mercenarios para prender a las brujas si desataban su poder, y cuando supe de lo ocurrido contacté con el buen capitán, aquí presente, para que se dirigieran al valle e intervinieran. Unas horas después de que Belinda se marchase, acudí a casa de los Peverell decidido a obtener las respuestas que tanto tiempo se me habían negado. Damien aceptó recibirme y fuimos a su estudio. Por el camino pude ver durante unos instantes como la joven Elizabeth, con su hijo en brazos, discutía acaloradamente con Richard, aunque por fortuna ella no me vio. A solas, Damien me confesó su oscuro secreto ¡Toda su familia eran magos! Las explicaciones que me proporcionó entonces eran más que confusas, pero según entendí Elizabeth y Richard comenzaron su relación en un colegio de magia al que acudían ambos, Howers o algo así, y Richard le había prometido algo a Elizabeth, que es por lo que habían venido al valle las Gaunt. Yo estaba sumamente confuso, tanto por la revelación, aunque la sospechara, como con los conceptos que usaba ¡Colegios de magia!¡Qué locura! Entonces se oyeron gritos fuera de la habitación, y Damien me dijo que me escondiera. Me metí en un armario y observé por la puerta entreabierta lo que ocurría. Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que de repente la puerta del estudio saltó de sus goznes y cayó al suelo, y Elizabeth entró, con su dormido bebé sujeto con un brazo contra su pecho y enarbolando en su mano un largo palo en dirección a Damien. Este la gritaba enfurecido, preguntando lo que había hecho. Elizabeth, con frialdad, afirmó haber asesinado a todos los habitantes de la casa. Le reclamó a Damien que cumpliese el juramento de Richard, a lo que este la dijo que estaba loca y que lo que sea que quisiera era una herencia de los Peverell. Elizabeth dijo que ahora también era la herencia de su hijo, lo que enfureció más a Damien, que intentó sacar algo de sus ropas, pero entonces Elizabeth pronunció unas extrañas palabras, hubo un destello verde, y Damien cayó muerto. La bruja se puso entonces muy nerviosa, posó al bebé delicadamente en el suelo, le quitó a Damien el anillo que llevaba puesto, y se acercó a una mesa para coger algo, no pude ver el qué. Tomó nuevamente a su hijo y se aproximó a la chimenea. El fuego se volvió verde y, creyendo estar volviéndome loco, de entre el fuego surgió Belinda Gaunt. Esta, al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Damien, empezó a gritar a su hermana, que se echó a llorar ¡Se echó a llorar!¿Te lo puedes creer? El bebé se despertó y lloró también. Los tres entraron al fuego y desaparecieron. Aunque recuperó su color, solo una vez que el fuego se extinguió me atreví a salir...

-El resto ya se lo he contado yo.-continuó el capitán.-Cuando mi batallón llegaba, las hermanas huían de la casa del guardabosques, donde se refugiaron no sin antes matar a un par de mis hombres. Desde entonces llevamos unas dos semanas sitiando el lugar.

Van Zant quedó pensativo unos instantes, tras los que se giró hacia Mehmet, que colocaba unas flechas sobre el plano de la mesa. También había un frasco de líquido púrpura y varios de lo que parecía agua.

-Fuego verde ¿Qué opinas?-preguntó Van Zant.

-Nunca lo había visto.-respondió distraídamente.- Aunque he oído rumores en alguna ocasión. Una sustancia, quizá lo que la chica cogió de la mesa, que permite viajar de casa de bruja a casa de bruja. Dudo que la tengan, ya que si no se habrían ido.

-Es extraño.-comentó Van Zant.- Aunque no tengan esa curiosa sustancia, brujas tan poderosas deberían ser capaces de huir de aquí con facilidad.

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el que los dos viajeros se quedaron pensativos. Fue el capitán quién lo rompió.

-El bebé. No quieren arriesgarse con el bebé.

Tanto Van Zant como Mehmet como el obispo le miraron con sorpresa.

-Sí, claro. El bebé.- repitió Nicholas.

El cazador de brujas se puso en pie y con tono despectivo dijo:

-Estos seres no saben lo que es amar. Les atribuye, amigo mío, una capacidad que Dios solo da a sus hijos. Ellas, y el bebé también, no son sino hijas del Diablo. Lo más misericordioso sería matar al pobre niño y evitarle el sufrimiento, tanto el suyo como el que seguramente genere su estirpe.

-¡Entonces deberíamos haber quemado el lugar desde el principio!-dijo el capitán.

-¡NO!-gritaron al unísono Van Zant y el obispo.

-El...el niño puede ser salvado.-dijo el clérigo, aunque su voz delataba falta de convicción.

-Es mejor no arriesgarse con la posibilidad de ese fuego verde.- replicó Van Zant mirando a Nicholas con desprecio.-¿No quiere tener la certeza de que sus hombres son vengados, capitán?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bien, entonces atienda al plan de Mehmet.

Este carraspeó al ser mencionado y señaló lo que había depositado en la mesa.

-Este es un viejo plano de la casa. No es que sea muy grande, pero habrá que asegurar todas las salidas, incluyendo las ventanas. Necesitaremos una pequeña unidad de sus soldados, unos seis. Ellos, y nosotros dos, portaremos ballestas de caza similares a esta. Entraremos por la puerta trasera y atravesaremos a esas bestias con estas flechas.-sostuvo una de ellas con la metálica punta en alto. Presentaba varias aristas afiladas, lo que quiera que penetrasen quedaría severamente herido.

-La clave del plan.-le relevó Van Zant, tomando en sus manos el frasco púrpura.-es esto de aquí. Las puntas de las flechas estarán empapados de esto. No tengo ni idea de que es, siendo sincero, pero una vez se mezcle con la impía sangre de las brujas les drenará la magia en cuestión de segundos. Cuesta toda una fortuna. Conocí a Mehmet en Estambul intentando comprarle un poco, pero fue la Mano de Dios la que me guió allí pues nuestra mutua pasión por extirpar del mundo la brujería nos convirtió en socios y gracias a su contacto en Arabia somos los únicos que tenemos esta sustancia en toda Europa.

El obispo lo miró impresionado, pero el capitán volvió a mostrarse visiblemente irritado.

-Creo que olvida el detalle de la maldición asesina. ¿Cómo protegerá a mis soldados de ella?

Mehmet sonrió, y eso dio mucho miedo al militar. Solo se calmó cuando Van Zant dijo:

-Los otros frascos que parecen agua son, bueno, agua, pero del río Jordán, el mismo donde se bautizó Cristo Nuestro Señor, y una vez bendecida por el obispo aquí presente protegerá a quien la beba de tan siniestra maldición.

-¡Perfecto! Organizaré la logística de la operación. ¿Cuando debería hacerse?-preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Estamos exhaustos del viaje y hay detalles que deberíamos terminar de hilvanar. Descansaremos algunas horas, y al alba, acabaremos con todo esto.- dijo Van Zant.

Ian McBride condujo a los dos cazadores a una tienda que les habían preparado. Por el camino, el joven estaba exultante.

-¡Por fin acabaremos con las brujas! No saben cuanto deseo hacer que paguen por lo que han hecho...

-Eso es bueno. Hace feliz al Señor.-comentó Van Zant.

-¡Es más que eso, señor! Parte de mi familia vivía en el valle. Mi primo murió por una mordedura de una serpiente enviada por esos monstruos.

Van Zant se paró. El soldado le miró a la cara.

-Yo también he perdido seres queridos a manos de brujas y hechiceros. Lo lamento mucho, soldado.

-Gracias. Señor, hay una...hay una cosa que quería pedirle.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Querría entrar a la casa con usted, y ver en persona como mueren!

Van Zant miró al joven, luego a Mehmet, y luego a la casa que iban a asaltar.

-Claro. Hablaré con tu capitán.

-¡Mil gracias!

Una vez solos en la tienda, Mehmet le dirigió al hombre de la cicatriz una mirada reprobatoria.

-Eso ha sido innecesariamente cruel.

-Es ancho de espaldas.-repuso Van Zant sin darle importancia.- ¿Qué opinas de lo que nos ha contado Nicholas?

-Hay mucha falsedad en su relato. No es hombre de fiar.

-No lo es, desde luego. Pero si lo sumamos a la carta que me mandó creo que estamos en la buena dirección.

-Ni siquiera hemos visto el anillo. Podría ser solo eso, un anillo.

-La posibilidad está ahí, no lo voy a negar. Pero Nicholas, con todos sus defectos, es un hombre astuto. ¿Qué crees que hace en este valle remoto un hombre de su ambición? Debió descubrir hace años quienes eran los Peverell en realidad.

-La cuestión es si habría acudido a ti de no haber aparecido estas hermanas.

-Eso ya da igual. Aparecieron, y mejor que lo hayan hecho. Ellas han matado a todos los Peverell, y nosotros solo tendremos que matar a dos. Bueno, a tres.

La mañana amaneció gris y mortecina, pero la colina hervía de actividad. En una gran olla, se había vertido el agua del Jordán, que el obispo bendecía. Todos los soldados beberían de ella, por precaución. Al mismo tiempo, Mehmet sumergía una a una todas las flechas en el frasco de líquido púrpura y se las proporcionaba al sexteto escogido para asaltar la casa, entre los que estaba Ian McBride. Van Zant miraba la casa, y pudo discernir en una de las ventanas un rostro demacrado durante un instante. El hecho de saber que las brujas creían saber lo que venía, y la falsa sensación de seguridad ante la batalla que tendrían le producía una gran felicidad. Con suma diligencia, los dos cazadores y los seis soldados se encontraron frente a la puerta trasera.

-Ya habéis visto los planos de la casa, y sabéis donde buscarlas. El plan es simple en su ejecución, formaréis dos filas de tres, con nosotros dos al final. Entraremos, y casi con total seguridad al menos una de ellas nos estará esperando. Disparad enseguida, aún protegidos de su maldición asesina podría haber varios trucos que no conocemos. Herida, sin duda nos guiará a la otra hermana, si muere, no queda más que buscarla y rematarla.-explicó Van Zant.

Los soldados se colocaron como ordenó. Se mostraban muy ufanos gracias a la protección recibida y la alegría reinante no podía contrastar más con la siniestra tarea que tenían por delante. El resto de soldados supervivientes fueron apostados por el capitán en cualquier otra posible salida. O al menos, en cualquier salida no mágica. Los confiados soldados del grupo de asalto se aproximaron a la puerta, y se pararon en formación a la espera de la señal de Van Zant para entrar en acción. Alguno, como McBride, situado justo delante del cazador de brujas, no podía esconder su sonrisa ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Van Zant dio la orden. La formación se acerco a la puerta, y los soldados en cabeza derribaron la vieja puerta de madera de una patada. Entonces, con el umbral despejado, Van Zant y Mehmet empujaron la fila que tenían delante y todos entraron apelotonados, casi rompiendo las líneas. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo en penumbra, iluminado de repente por la tibia luz de la mañana que entraba por el hueco de la puerta. Mehmet vislumbró una sombra al final del pasillo.

-¡En frente de nosotros!Fuego a discreción!-ordenó.

Las flechas comenzaron a silbar, aunque el objetivo era apenas visible. Alguna sin embargo acertó, pues la bruja soltó un estruendoso alarido.

-¡Arrrrgh! _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Una luz verde iluminó fugazmente la oscuridad, lo que permitió a Van Zant ver a una figura alta y andrajosa escabullirse por la izquierda, con una de las flechas clavada en su muslo izquierdo. Uno de los soldados en primera fila cayó al suelo, lo que produjo cierto desconcierto entre sus compañeros.

-¡A la izquierda, deprisa!

Ante la orden, los soldados abandonaron a su compañero caído y doblaron la esquina. Nuevamente hubo fogonazos verdes, gritos, ruido de flechas disparadas, y también de cuerpos cayendo. Cuando McBride, último de los soldados del grupo, finalmente doblara la esquina, se encontró de bruces con el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros desplomándose hacia él, e instintivamente soltó su ballesta y lo agarró, impidiendo que cayera. Pudo ver como la bruja, atravesada en sus extremidades por cuatro flechas, le apuntaba con un largo palo, del que nuevamente emergió un chorro de luz verde. Este alcanzó a su compañero caído, que empujado por una misteriosa fuerza, escapó de las manos de McBride, le sobrevoló y cayó unos metros detrás de él. El joven, atónito, vio como la bruja le apuntaba nuevamente, e instintivamente quiso huir, pero antes de ser capaz de girarse, sintió un fuerte e intenso dolor en el pecho, miró hacia abajo y vio como una punta de flecha emergía de él, pintada con el rojo de su propia sangre. La vista se le nubló, y entrecortadamente alcanzó a pronunciar.

-A...a...agua.

Y las últimas palabras que oyó fueron.

-Solo era agua. Tú eres mi protección.

Luego un brillo verde y después, la nada.

Van Zant se escudaba en el cuerpo inerte de Ian McBride de los exponencialmente más débiles conjuros de la bruja. Había intentado repetir el _Avada Kedavra_ , sin éxito, y lanzaba a sus cazadores débiles hechizos aturdidores, hasta que finalmente se refugió en un cuarto en el otro extremo de la casa. Van Zant y Mehmet, que sujetaba otro cadáver frente a sí, la siguieron sin demasiada prisa.

-Esta vacía. -comentó Mehmet- El veneno ha hecho su efecto.

-También está herida, pero no parece nada mortal.-respondió Van Zant.

-En ambos brazos y en la pierna izquierda.-confirmó Mehmet. -Vivirá, pero no supone una amenaza para nosotros.

-De momento va bien. No creo que la otra hermana de tanta pelea.- señaló Van Zant.- Aqui es.

Los dos hombres, con sus escudos humanos, estaban ante una gran puerta de madera oscura. Se oían susurros tras ella. Van Zant giró el picaporte con cuidado, empujó, y dejó que esta se abriera con la inercia del empujón, mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de McBride con fuerza.

- _A...Avada Kedavra_.- se oyó una voz titubeante una vez la entrada a la habitación estuvo abierta.

El impacto de la maldición dio de lleno en el torso de McBride. Preparado para ello, Van Zant aguantó el impulso y solo cedió unos centimetros. Mientras tanto, Mehmet se desprendió de su escudo, apuntó con su ballesta, disparó, e inmediatamente se puso a cubierto.

-¡Erghh!

Van Zant se aventuró a ehar un vistazo a la estancia. Parecía el comedor, pues era una habitación amplia con una larga mesa en el centro. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con tablas, y un exiguo fuego en la chimenea del fondo era la única fuente de luz. Frente a él la hermana mayor, Belinda, visiblemente agotada, sostenía al bebé, que ajeno a la batalla, dormía plácidamente. Había cortado las flechas que la habían lacerado y las echaba al fuego. La hermana menor, Elizabeth, muy parecida a su hermana pero rubia en vez de morena, gemía con una flecha clavada en la mano. Su varita había caído lejos de ella y de hecho se encontraba unos pocos pasos enfrente de Van Zant, que al notarlo abandonó a McBride y con rapidez la tomó para sí.

-Yo me quedaré con esto, señoritas.-se jactó.

-¡ESTÚPIDA!-gritó Belinda. Sus afiladas facciones se descompusieron en un rictus de horror.

-Lo...lo siento.-dijo Elizabeth entre lloros.-Me ha...me ha...¡Oh, Dios, vamos a morir!

-No invoques a Dios, monstruo.-dijo Van Zant molesto.

-¡Por favor, señor!¡Por favor!¡No mate a mi niño!-imploró Elizabeth.

Van Zant soltó una enorme carcajada, mientras observaba a la suplicante muchacha con ojos de locura.

-¡Incluso los muggles se burlan de ti, hermana!-la reprendió Belinda.-¡No me extraña que Slytherin prefiera estar muerto!

-¿Qué prefiere estar muerto?-dijo Mehmet con sorpresa. Miró a Van Zant- Era cierto, efendi, es la Piedra.

Esta vez fueron las brujas las que se sorprendieron de las palabras de Mehmet.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿Quiénes sois en realidad?-preguntó Elizabeth.

Van Zant se acercó a la joven, que retrocedió un paso con temor. Cuando sus caras estuvieron separadas por pocos centímetros, Van Zant respondió:

-Somos lo que somos. Cazadores de brujas.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Belinda había alzado su varita contra el cazador, pero de esta solo salió un ligero vapor verdoso. Van Zant soltó nuevamente una carcajada, ante la estupefacción de las hermanas.

-Eso no funcionará.-explicó Mehmet -Las flechas están envenenadas. Estáis vacías de magia.

-No sois cazadores muggles. No podéis serlo.-replicó con furia.

-Oh, sí que lo somos.- dijo Van Zant - Pero por fortuna para vosotras, vamos en busca de una presa mayor que un par de brujas acabadas.

-¿Entonces que habéis venido a hacer aquí?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-Nuestra presa está fuera del alcance de unos humildes siervos de Dios. Lo que nosotros buscamos, señoritas, es a un mago muerto.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Los cuatro cruzaban miradas desconfiadas entre sí. El bebé hizo amago de despertarse, pero siguió durmiendo en paz. Finalmente, Belinda habló, y su tono denotaba una profunda cautela:

-Queréis la Piedra. Os damos la Piedra y nos dejaréis marchar.

-No exactamente así, pero me alegra ver que la idea general está clara.-dijo Van Zant con satisfacción.

-¡ALTO, EFENDI!-dijo Mehmet con tono autoritario- Mucha sangre ha sido derramada en este lugar estos días. Antes de cualquier clase de pacto, estos monstruos deben darnos una muestra de buena voluntad.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-preguntó Van Zant contrariado.

-Estos hombres han muerto sin saber que su destino estaba entretejido con planes mayores. Su sacrificio no merece otra cosa que la verdad.

-¿La verdad?-escupió Belinda con odio.- ¿Quieres la verdad, necio muggle?¡La verdad es que no estáis ante brujas corrientes!¡Nosotras somos las herederas de Salazar Slytherin!

Van Zant y Mehmet no parecían demasiado impresionados. El primero de ellos estaba además visiblemente impaciente.

-¿Por qué vinisteis a este lugar?¿Por qué toda esta muerte y destrucción?- preguntó Mehmet.

-Eso es cosa de la estúpida de mi hermana y sus estúpidos sueños.-dijo Belinda con desprecio.

Mehmet se aproximó a la hermana menor, que le observó con terror. Sin embargo, este se limitó a apartar una silla de la gran mesa y hacer ademán a la muchacha de que se sentara.

-¿Me contarás que ha pasado, Elizabeth?

Esta, sorprendida, se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía, y tras secarse las lágrimas relató:

-Conocí a Richard Peverell en Hogwarts. Él era de una gran familia, muy rica, con mucha autoridad y respeto entre los nuestros. Yo era de una familia pobre e infeliz. Pero allí dentro teníamos algo en común, nuestro noble linaje. Salazar Slytherin era mi antepasado, y ambos estábamos en su casa. Richard era un gran admirador de Slytherin. Eso nos unió. Nos enamoramos. Nos juramos amor eterno, y él me juró algo más.

-Algo estúpido.- agregó Belinda.

-¡Tú fuiste la que nos arrastró aquí para hacerle cumplir el Juramento!- chilló Elizabeth.

-¿Qué fue lo que juró Richard?- preguntó con calma Mehmet. Van Zant, aburrido, examinaba la varita de Elizabeth.

-Richard me habló de una herencia de su familia. Decía que era un poderoso objeto dado a sus antepasados por la mismísima Muerte encarnada. Según él, era capaz de resucitar a los muertos...

-Cuéntaselo, hermanita. Cuéntales tu brillante plan.-se mofó Belinda.

-Fuera de Hogwarts no era nadie.-dijo Elizabet con las mejillas encarnadas.- Pero dentro tenía respeto y admiración. Tenía amor. Y todo por ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Pensé...pensé que si este volvía a la vida, y se ponía a la cabeza de nuestra familia, dejaríamos de lado nuestra desdicha, y todo sería igual que en Hogwarts.

-Entonces Richard te prometió resucitar a Slytherin.- dedujo Mehmet.

-Hizo más que eso. Pronunció un Juramento Inquebrantable.-dijo Elizabeth de forma ominosa.

-Me temo que no sé que significa eso.- dijo Mehmet.

-Ignorantes muggles...-susurró Belinda, mientras acunaba a su sobrino.

-Es la razón de todo esto. Yo ni siquiera le di demasiada importancia, pero tras terminar Hogwarts y separarme de Richard, regresé a la vida gris de siempre. Y fue a peor. Nuestros padres murieron y a nosotras nos echaron del pueblo. Y entonces le comenté aquello a Belinda, y me obligó a venir aqui.-Elizabeth miró con odio a su hermana.

-¡No te atrevas a echarme la culpa a mí!-protestó Belinda.-¡Tú mataste a los Peverell!

-¡No tuve otra opción!-exclamó Elizabeth y comenzó a llorar.

-El viejo Damien se negaba a hacerlo.-prosiguió Belinda.- Para él eramos menos que los sucios muggles con los que compartía el valle y bailaban a su compás. Volvimos una y otra vez, pero nos ignoró. Amenazó con llevarnos a Azkaban si seguíamos molestándole. Entonces apareció el obispo, y le dio alas a los locos sueños de Elizabeth.

Van Zant levantó la cabeza. Aquello sí que le interesaba.

-¿Qué hizo Nicholas?

-Richard era un hombre muy religioso, y le confiaba muchos secretos al obispo.-explicó Elizabeth- Fue él quien nos cedió esta casa, y quien intervino para que Richard y yo retomáramos nuestra relación. También sugirió que si me quedaba embarazada, la hostilidad del padre de Richard desaparecería.

-Vaya, vaya. Tu amigo el obispo es todo un intrigante.-le dijo Mehmet a Van Zant.

-No tenías secretos para un muggle, pero sí para tu hermana.-se quejó Belinda.

-¡Cómo no tenerlos, si cada vez que te cuento nada haces daño a la gente!.-protestó Elizabeth.-¡Cómo cuando unos chicos del pueblo nos descubrieron a Richard y a mí, y nos vieron hacer magia!¡Nos atacaron, y Richard les hizo un hechizo de olvido, pero tú tenías que mandar a las serpientes!

-¡Creía que te habían forzado!¡Si me hubieras dicho lo de Richard, no hubiera tenido que hacerlo!

-Basta, señoras.-intervino Mehmet.- Ahora mismo estas disputas de hermanas son un lujo que no se pueden permitir. Elizabeth, cuéntame por qué mataste a los Peverell.

-¡No era mi intención! Tras descubrirse mi embarazo, vivíamos con los Peverell. Nos miraban con desprecio, sí, pero era la mejor vida que había conocido fuera de Hogwarts. Pero Belinda no soportaba ser tratada como una bruja de segunda categoría, así que cuando nació Melvin le exigió nuevamente a Damien que resucitase a Slytherin. Este, harto, la echó de casa, y Belinda se puso a usar magia contra los muggles del valle, destrozando el secreto de los Peverell, que habían guardado durante generaciones. Los Peverell estaban furiosos, querían echarme a mí también, e incluso a Melvin. Hasta Richard se puso de su lado. Dijo que nunca, nunca, aceptaría hacer lo que había jurado. Y entonces murió.

-Lo mataste.-corrigió Mehmet.

-¡No!¡Yo le quería!¡Fue el Juramento Inquebrantable! Al negarse a cumplirlo algún día, murió. No sé como explicarlo para que lo entiendan. Los Peverell tampoco lo entendieron y trataron de matarme a mí y a mi hijo. ¡Tuve que protegerle! Sabiendo que tras lo que había hecho mi vida ya no valía nada, no tuve otra alternativa que matar a Damien, robarle la Piedra, y cumplir el plan original de resucitar a Salazar Slytherin.

Van Zant se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Elizabeth. Con un brillo insano en los ojos, la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó con fuerza.

-¿Lo hicistéis?¿Resucitasteis a un muerto?

-¡Sí!-chilló Elizabeth, zafándose del cazador de brujas.-¡Pero no fue lo que esperaba!

Van Zant se calmó y volvió a sentarse.

-El viejo Slytherin nos despreció.-explicó Belinda con la mirada perdida.-Dijo que eramos una vergüenza para él, y simplemente desapareció.

-¿Era corpóreo entonces?-preguntó Mehmet.

-No del todo.-dijo Belinda.-Pero puedo usar esto para traer a quien vosotros queráis y de esa manera podréis comprobarlo vosotros mismos.

Belinda mostró un anillo negro. Van Zant y Mehmet lo miraron obnubilados.

-Pero necesitamos algo a cambio.-dijo Belinda.- Debéis dejarnos escapar.

-Sí, eso es algo que también me confunde.-dijo Van Zant.- Sé que podéis transportaros de un lugar a otro mediante magia ¿Por qué no lo hacéis?

-Desaparecerse no es seguro para un bebé.-dijo Elizabeth.-Necesitaríamos Polvos Flu.

-¿Esto de aquí son Polvos Flu?- preguntó Mehmet, mostrando una bolsita con polvos verdes.

-¡SÍ!-exclamó Elizabeth.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-preguntó Van Zant atónito.

-Mientras dormías bajé al pueblo y visité la casa de los Peverell.-dijo Mehmet sin darle importancia.-Estaba donde dijo el obispo, en la mesa. Sin duda es la sustancia que provoca el fuego verde.

-Eres un viejo zorro astuto.-dijo Van Zant.- Entonces el trato está claro, vosotras resucitáis a nuestra presa, y nosotros os damos esa sustancia.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa para salir de este agujero.-dijo Belinda.

-Yo solo quiero que mi hijo viva.-añadió Elizabeth.

-Trato hecho entonces. El mago que debéis resucitar se llama Frederik Van Zant.

Belinda miró el anillo que sostenía. Luego cerró los ojos y lo giró tres veces en su mano. La estancia se oscureció de forma antinatural, y cuando la bruja abrió los ojos, en la habitación había un anciano mago de barba rubia entrecana y túnica dorada.

-Vaya, vaya.-dijo, con voz profunda. - No sabes como me entristece ver en lo que te has convertido, Fredy.

-No seas hipócrita, abuelo. Tú me convertiste en lo que soy cuando me hiciste esto.-dijo Van Zant señalándose la cicatriz de la cara.- Y por ello te doy las gracias.

-Supongo que esto no va a ser una entrañable reunión entre abuelo y nieto.

-Al menos en parte sí, abuelo. La familia está en guerra ahora mismo. Los Van Zant decentes estamos exterminando a todos aquellos que nos avergüenzan ante Dios.-el viejo mago hizo una mueca de dolor- Antes de morir, el tío Lodewijk, tu hijo, me contó una curiosa historia acerca de un Sol Negro. ¿Sabes de lo que te hablo, verdad?

-Para que Lodewijk te contara eso...las torturas que ha debido padecer...-el viejo Van Zant estaba horrorizado.

-Sí, no lo pasó bien. Al parecer hay una especie de arpa que se necesita para que el Sol Negro funcione. Y solo tú sabes donde puedo encontrar ese arpa. Me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

-Tú no podrás tocar ese arpa. Tú solo sabes usar el martillo.

-Sí, sé usar el martillo. El Martillo de las Brujas. Dicen que los muertos no saben mentir, y si el antepasado de estas brujas es indicativo de algo, no les importa que la verdad no sea agradable. Dime donde está el arpa.

-Está guardado dentro de un artefacto mágico.-admitió el mago resucitado.-Tú sabes cuál, aquel que te enseñé hace muchos años, en el Palacio Entre Las Nubes.

-El Palacio Entre Las Nubes...-susurró el joven Van Zant.

-No...no quiero estar aquí. Te maldigo, Fredy, y me maldigo a mí mismo por haber sido el padre de tu padre.- dijo Frederik Van Zant con ira.

-Cumpliré tu voluntad, viejo monstruo.- dijo Frederik Van Zant, apuntando a su abuelo con su ballesta y disparando. El espectro de su abuelo desapareció tan pronto la flecha trabó contacto con su cuerpo.

La sala quedó nuevamente en silencio. Finalmente Van Zant miró a Mehmet y le dijo:

-No sabes cuanto he soñado con hacer eso.

-Ejem, creo que nosotras hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato.-indicó Belinda.

-Pobre ilusa. Como dice el _Malleus_ , la mentira es un arma tan válida como cualquiera para matar a las brujas. Y a las criaturas que engendran.-dijo Van Zant, apuntando al pequeño Melvin Gaunt con su arma.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó Elizabeth, abalanzándose sobre el cazador.

La flecha atravesó el estómago de la joven. Con sus último esfuerzo, alcanzó la varita que Van Zant había dejado imprudentemente en la mesa. Apuntó hacia Mehmet, y la bolsita de Polvos Flu voló hacia su hermana, que aún sostenía al bebé, y este permanecía dormido, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Sal...salva a mi hijo.-dijo la hermana pequeña con autoridad justo antes de desmayarse.

Belinda, sin mostrar emoción aparente por la muerte de su hermana, echó el polvo en el raquítico fuego, que se volvió color esmeralda, y desapareció junto a su sobrino a través de él, tras lo que se apagó. Sus restos humeantes recibieron sendos flechazos por parte de Mehmet y Van Zant.

-Ha huido.-comentó lo obvio Mehmet.

-No es importante, ahora sabemos lo que necesitábamos saber. Y ya sabes la opinión de su propio antepasado sobre su linaje. ¿Qué clase de daño puede causar esta familia?

* * *

 **2017**

La dorada luz del amanecer cubría Londres. Por sus concurridas calles circulaban toda clase de personas y de vehículos. En uno de ellos en particular, un Toyota Auris rojo, se producía una animada discusión familiar entre sus cinco ocupantes.

-¡Yo quiero ir!- protestaba la pequeña Lily Potter. Aquella niña pelirroja se parecía un montón a su madre.

-Cariño, eres demasiado pequeña.-repuso su madre, al volante, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.-Irás en solo dos años.

-¡Yo en tu lugar no podría esperar, Lily!-dijo con emoción su hermano mayor, James.-¡Hogwarts es genial, está lleno de pasadizos, fantasmas, tesoros ocultos...!¡Y toda clase de criaturas!

-¿Pasadizos?¿Tesoros ocultos?-se preguntó su padre, Harry.-¿Qué haces exactamente en el colegio, James?

-¿Qué qué hago?¡Qué no hago, querrás decir!-contestó su hijo con descaro.-¡He explorado todos los recovecos del castillo y no paró de descubrir cosas nuevas!¡El año pasado, por ejemplo, seguí a hurtadillas a Teddy y descubrí el baño de prefectos!¡Y qué baño, papá!

-Lo conozco, lo conozco.-dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-¡Es tremendo!¡Vale la pena llegar a ser prefecto solo para entrar ahí!-continuó James.

-Los prefectos tienen que estudiar mucho, no creo que tú lo consigas.-dijo burlonamente Albus, el hermano mediano, físicamente igual a su padre.

-Bueno, imagino que eso dependa de las casas. A un Ravenclaw supongo que se le pedirá que sea muy inteligente y eso, pero en Gryffindor importa el valor, no la inteligencia. ¡Fíjate si no en el tío Ron!

-Pues yo seré valiente e inteligente, y así seguro que me hago prefecto antes que tú.-dijo Albus.

-Eso si estás en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, claro.-puntualizó James.-Si es en Hufflepuff necesitarás...ummmm...la verdad es que todavía no me he quedado con lo que hay que tener para estar en Hufflepuff.

-Y también está Slytherin.-participó Lily.

-¡Fuá Slytherin! Allí necesitas ser el más estúpido para ser prefecto. Y mira que hay competencia.

-¿Y eso?-se interesó Albus.

-¿No lo sabes?¡Ja, entonces seguro que vas a Slytherin!-se burló James.

-Anda, mira, un aparcamiento al lado de la entrada, que suerte.-dijo distraídamente Ginny, y aparcó el coche.

La familia Potter bajó del coche. Harry y Ginny se ocuparon de sacar del maletero todos los bártulos y los colocaron en sendos carritos, coronados por las jaulas de las lechuzas de sus hijos, _Alistair_ el gran búho plateado de James, y _Hedwig_ , la lechuza blanca de Albus. A Harry le dio un ramalazo de nostalgia al oírla ulular. Entraron en la estación con sus hijos tras ellos.

-¡No me van a poner en Slytherin!-se quejaba Albus.

-¡Qué mas da donde vayas!¡Lo importante es ir a Hogwarts!-decía Lily.

-Dentro de poco tú también irás.-la consoló Harry.

-Faltan dos años.-gimoteó Lily-¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

-¡No, señor!¡No van a ponerme en Slytherin!-exclamó Albus.

-¿Quieres parar ya, James?-dijo Ginny.

.-Sólo he dicho que podrían ponerlo en Slytherin. -se defendió James, sonriendo con burla a su hermano pequeño-. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen...

James calló ante la dura mirada de su madre. Dirigió una mirada burlona a su hermano, y corriendo con su carrito, atravesó la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez.

-Me escribiréis, ¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.

-Claro que sí. Todos los días, si quieres. -respondió Ginny.

-No, todos los días no. -se apresuró a decir Albus. -James dice que la mayoría de los alumnos sólo reciben cartas una vez al mes, más o menos.

-Pues el año pasado le escribíamos tres veces por semana -afirmó Ginny.

-Y no te creas todo lo que tu hermano te cuente sobre Hogwarts .-intervino Harry- Ya sabes que es muy bromista.

La familia Potter, con el carrito restante, se hallaba enfrente de lo que aparentaba ser una pared realmente sólida. Pese a ello, Harry y Ginny continuaron avanzando, cada vez más deprisa, justo contra ella, con sus hijos Albus y Lily tras ellos. Cuando ya estaban en la misma pared, Albus tuvo un asomo de duda, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Pero la pared no era tan sólida como aparentaba, y la concurrida estación de King's Cross fue sustituida por su andén más especial, cubierto por el nebuloso vapor que emanaba del Expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Albus con inquietud.

-Ya los encontraremos.- le tranquilizó Ginny.

Los cuatro Potter (James se había adelantado bastante), caminaron por el andén. Era difícil discernir las caras de la gente con todo ese vapor, aunque Albus pudo escuchar voces familiares como la de tío Percy.

-Creo que están ahí, Al.-comentó Ginny.

De entre la niebla aparecieron cuatro figuras. Cuando se acercaron Al pudo reconocerlos con claridad. Eran sus tíos Ron y Hermione, que se pusieron a hablar con sus padres de algo de coches. Su primo Hugo, de la edad de Lily, se puso a charlar con esta. Por su parte, su prima Rose, quien también comenzaba sus estudios en Hogwarts, se paró ante él, luciendo su túnica nueva.

-¡Hola!-dijo Albus.

-¡Qué emoción! Que largo va ser el viaje, no puedo esperar a ver el castillo.- dijo Rose.

-Yo lo he visto un par de veces, de ir a visitar a Hagrid cuando era más pequeño. Es impresionante, pero nunca he entrado.

-¿A qué es lo que tienes más ganas?-le preguntó su prima.

-¡A vivir grandes aventuras, por supuesto!- respondió Al con emoción.

-¡Guau, no tan rápido! Antes hay muchas cosas que hacer. Como saber en que Casa estaremos.

Albus respondió con un gesto sombrío, pero Rose no se dio cuenta ya que enseguida intervino Hugo.

-¡Gryffindor!¡Los Weasley tenemos que ir a Gryffindor!

-Yo tengo curiosidad por Hufflepuff.-comentó Lily.- James nunca se acuerda de que es lo que se necesita para ir allí.

-Yo si no fuera Gryffindor, creo que preferiría Ravenclaw.-dijo Hugo.

-No quiero que te sientas presionado.- dijo Ron.- Pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo.

-¡Ron!-le reprendieron los otros tres adultos.

Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose se mostraron circunspectos.

-No lo dice en serio.- dijeron Hermione y Ginny.

Ron no prestaba atención a esa conversación. En vez de eso, hizo un ligero ademán señalando un punto del andén y comentó:

-¡Mira quienes han venido!

Albus miró a donde señalaba su tío. Vio a un niño de su edad, de cabello rubio, tez pálida y nariz respingada. Estaba con su madre, una mujer muy elegante de larga melena negra, y su padre, muy parecido al hijo, pero con entradas en el pelo. Este último les vio e hizo un brusco gesto con la cabeza, tras lo que se dio la vuelta. Al dudaba si había sido un saludo o un desprecio.

-Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius.- murmuró Ron.-Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

-¡Haz el favor, Ron!- protestó Hermione, entre severa y divertida. -¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el curso!

-Tienes razón; perdóname.- se disculpó Ron, aunque no pudo evitar añadir -Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia.

-¡Eh!

James se había acercado a ellos durante la conversación. Ya había dejado su baúl y demás equipaje en el tren, y estaba visiblemente agitado.

-Teddy está ahí.- dijo casi sin aliento, señalando hacia atrás - ¡Acabo de verlo!¿Y sabéis qué estaba haciendo?¡Darse el lote con Victoire!- Miró a los adultos y se sintió decepcionado por su desinteresada reacción. -¡Nuestro Teddy!¡Teddy Lupin!¡Estaba dándose el lote con nuestra Victoire!¡Nuestra prima! Le pregunté a Teddy qué estaba haciendo...

-¿Los has interrumpido?- preguntó Ginny.- ¡Eres igual que Ron!

-...¡y me contestó que había venido a despedirse de ella! Y luego me dijo que me largara. ¡Se estaban dando el lote!-añadió James, como si temiera no haberse explicado bien.

-¡Ay! ¡Sería maravilloso que se casaran!- susurró Lily, extasiada. -¡Entonces Teddy sí que formaría parte de la familia!

-Ya viene a cenar unas cuatro veces por semana.- terció Harry. - ¿Por qué no le proponemos que se quede a vivir con nosotros, y asunto liquidado?

-¡Eso!- saltó James con entusiasmo. - ¡A mí no me importaría compartir la habitación con Al!¡Teddy puede instalarse en mi dormitorio!

-¡Ni hablar!- repuso Harry con firmeza.- Al y tú compartiréis habitación cuando quiera demoler la casa.- miró la hora en el abollado y viejo reloj que había pertenecido a Fabián Prewett. -Son casi las once. Será mejor que subáis al tren.

-¡No te olvides de darle un beso de mi parte a Neville!- le dijo Ginny a James al abrazarlo.

-¡Mamá!¡No puedo darle un beso a un profesor!

-Pero si tú lo conoces...

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fuera del colegio, vale, pero él es el profesor Longbottom, ¿no? No puedo entrar en la clase de Herbología y darle un beso de tu parte.- James sacudió la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su madre y se desahogó lanzándole otra pulla a Albus- Hasta luego, Al. Ya me dirás si has visto a los thestrals.

-Pero ¿no eran invisibles?¡Me dijiste que eran invisibles!- se quejó Albus.

Pero Al no obtuvo respuesta de su hermano, que riéndose se despidió de sus podres y subió rápidamente al tren, dejando a Albus profundamente intranquilo.

-No tienes por qué temer a los thestrals.- le dijo Harry a Albus. -Son unas criaturas muy tranquilas y no dan ningún miedo. Además, vosotros no vais a ir al colegio en los carruajes, sino en los botes.

Ginny se despidió de Albus con un beso.

-Nos veremos en Navidad.

-Adiós, Al.- dijo Harry al abrazar a su hijo. -No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes; no te metas con Peeves, y no retes a nadie en duelo hasta que hayas adquirido un poco de experiencia. Ah, y no dejes que James te provoque.

-¿Y si me ponen en la casa de Slytherin?-susurró. No había pensado mucho en ello antes de aquel día, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que toda su familia, todos sus muchos, muchos, primos habían ido a Gryffindor. Incluso Teddy había sido de Gryffindor. Y todas las grandes historias que le contaban solían finalizar con los Gryffindor triunfantes, normalmente para pasmo de los Slytherin, que eran retratados como unos rivales molestos y cobardes. No quería tener ese papel en la próxima historia que contara James, ni tampoco quería decepcionar a nadie.

Su padre notó la preocupación de Al, y poniéndose de cuclillas, cara a cara con su hijo, le dijo en voz baja:

-Albus Severus, te pusimos los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era de Slytherin, y seguramente era el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido.

-Pero sólo dime...

-En ese caso, la casa de Slytherin ganaría un excelente alumno, ¿no? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te preocupa, podrás elegir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias.

-¿En serio?

-Conmigo lo hizo.- afirmó Harry.

Albus se sorprendió. Siempre había pensado que la selección era algo similar a tirar un dado, una cosa aleatoria. Saber que tenía capacidad para controlarlo le tranquilizó mucho. Al fin subió al tren, donde le esperaba Rose, y su madre cerró la puerta. Sacaron la cabeza por la ventanilla, y Al se dio cuenta de que no era el único, y de que muchos de los alumnos asomados, y sus padres junto a ellos, miraban a su padre.

-¿Por qué te miran todos así?- preguntó Albus.

-No le des importancia.-dijo Ron.- Es a mí a quien miran, porque soy muy famoso.

Rose y Albus se rieron, y en el andén, Hugo y Lily también, y entonces el tren se puso en marcha. Harry lo siguió durante unos metros, despidiéndose de su hijo. Este no podía contener la emoción. ¡Por fin iba a ir a Hogwarts!¡Aprendería a ser un gran mago, como su padre! Miro a su prima y la dijo:

-Creo que este año va a ser muy divertido.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: El Expreso de Hogwarts

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Permitidme que me presente, soy Jafar2018 y seré vuestro humilde narrador. He elegido el nombre no tanto por el malo de Disney (que también), si no por el protagonista de relatos de Las Mil y Una Noches como Las Tres Manzanas, del que soy muy fan. Me pilláis en un momento en que estoy muy fascinado por la mitología arábiga y persa, y ya os advierto de que eso se reflejará tarde o temprano en el fanfic.

Como introducción al fanfic en sí, seguiremos los aventuras de Al y sus amigos en su primer año en Hogwarts, en que se enfrentará a una amenaza vinculada de alguna forma a la caza de brujas. El título del fic, El Martillo de las Brujas, no es si no una referencia al Malleus Maleficarum, infame manual de caza de brujas de gran difusión en Europa en los siglos XVI y siguientes. Ya se hablará de él más adelante en el propio fanfic. Mi idea es seguir lo más fielmente que pueda el canon, salvo lógicamente El Legado Maldito, que se pisa mucho con mi historia. Tengo planificados 24 capítulos en total, que iré subiendo a un ritmo de dos capítulos por semana, al menos en su primer tercio, luego seguramente lo tenga que espaciar más. En general, serán algo más cortos que este capítulo inicial.

Comentando un poco el proceso creativo de este capítulo en concreto, no es que esté del todo satisfecho, la verdad. No me gusta el recurso de que la historia te la cuente un personaje dentro de la historia (por eso en Harry Potter el concepto del pensadero me parece sencillamente genial), pero originalmente lo estaba escribiendo "en tiempo real" y se hacia extremadamente largo para lo que no deja de ser un pequeño prólogo, y el personaje de Van Zant, que es el que será relevante para la historia, aparecía únicamente al final. Así que lo he hecho así. Me gustan mucho, aunque sean escasos, esos capítulos de tono costumbrista protagonizados por muggles (estoy pensando particularmente en el capítulo inicial de El Cáliz de Fuego), en el que la presencia de magia es un WTF? para el personaje pero algo conocido para el lector. Mi intención era hacer algo semejante metiéndole un giro para que el WTF? se lo lleven los personajes mágicos y el lector. En mi cabeza funciona, vosotros diréis si lo hace aquí. Luego no estaba seguro si acabar con el prólogo, sin hacer referencia a Albus y demás (que al fin y al cabo van a ser los protas, y supongo que es por lo que habéis entrado a leerlo), juntarlo con el capítulo siguiente, o que. Al final os he colado el epílogo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, reescrito un poco para pasar el foco de Harry a Albus, y dar por presentados a los personajes. Un poco burdo, no lo negaré, pero me gustó el contraste entre el tono oscuro de la primera parte y el tono super naíf de la segunda, de modo que así queda. Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos intrigado lo suficiente para ver que ocurre a continuación ¡A partir de ahora si que sí, el prota será Al!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo son propiedad de JK Rowling

* * *

 **2-EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS**

El tren se alejó del andén nueve y tres cuartos de King's Cross. Su ligero pero continuo traqueteo despertó a Al de sus ensoñaciones. Se encontraba junto a Rose en mitad del pasillo del tren, con su equipaje bloqueando el paso. Debían encontrar un compartimento donde sentarse y dejar sus cosas. Quizá como primera aventura fuera un poco normalita (para la mayoría de la gente probablemente no fuera siquiera una aventura), pero Al estaba decidido a que fuera el primer gran paso de su particular odisea.

-Venga, busquemos un compartimento.-dijo, tratando de contener la emoción.

-En el andén estuve hablando con Molly y Lysander, y me dijeron que nos guardarían un sitio. Deberían estar un par de vagones más adelante.-dijo Rose.

-¡De ninguna manera!-protestó Al, indignado.

-¿Ein?¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Rose, confundida por tal reacción.

-¿No lo entiendes, Rosie?¡Para estar con nuestros primos y amigos ya hemos tenido once años! Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un compartimento con alguien de nuestra edad que no conozcamos y hacernos amigos suyos. Esa es la gracia del viaje.-explicó Al.

-Pe...pero ya lo había planificado. No puedo cambiar de idea ahora.-contraargumentó Rose.

-¡Olvida los planes!¡Hablas como el tío Percy! Es más, justo ahora que Molly se libra del tío Percy de verdad, sería una faena que tuviera que hacer el viaje con una Percy en miniatura.

-No soy una Percy en miniatura.-dijo una visiblemente enojada Rose. Suspiró y finalmente cedió.-Está bien, busquemos un compartimento libre de Weasleys.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Rosie!-dijo Al con júbilo.

Los dos niños avanzaron con sus maletas en dirección a la locomotora. En el primer vagón al que accedieron miraron si había sitio libre en alguno de los compartimentos, pero no era así. Al no dejó de notar como alguno de los alumnos se quedaba mirándole a través de la ventanilla, lo que le producía cierta incomodidad. Pero no tardó en olvidarse de ello, ante la llamativa escena que se producía en el fondo del vagón. Ante uno de los compartimentos, una docena de los alumnos más mayores, todos ellos chicos, se apiñaban en torno a la ventana del compartimento, mirando en su interior con evidente satisfacción.

-Me preguntó que ocurrirá ahí.-comentó Rose.

-Vamos a verlo.-dijo Al despreocupadamente, y se encaminó hacia allí.

-¡Espera!¿No se suponía que estábamos buscando sitio?

-Rosie, ¿Qué hemos dicho de planificarlo todo? Además, no nos llevará más de un momento.

-Vale, de acuerdo.- aceptó Rose, aunque eso de burlarse de sus planes empezaba a molestarla seriamente.

Los dos niños llegaron a la altura donde empezaba la pequeña aglomeración y se abrieron paso, debiendo separar a alguno de los chicos con empujones. Incluso escucharon como alguno de ellos protestaba diciendo que esperasen su turno, pero no tardaron en tener acceso a la ventana y echar un vistazo a lo que atraía a tanta gente allí. Al mirar, no les sorprendió lo que vieron.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Rose, con cierta nota de aburrimiento en su voz, como si la razón de aquello hubiese sido evidente desde el principio. -Victoire.

Efectivamente, en ese compartimento se hallaba la prima mayor de ambos, Victoire Weasley. La joven hija de Bill y Fleur era a sus diecisiete años, se mirase por donde se mirase, una mujer impresionante. Su larga melena pelirroja, característica del linaje Weasley, resplandecía como si estuviera hecho de puro fuego; sus ojos azules, entreabiertos, eran por contra la misma esencia del mar. Se hallaba recostada ocupando todo el banco, en una pose casual, mientras echaba miradas distraídas a la ventana donde se agolpaban sus admiradores. En el compartimento únicamente estaban ella y su mejor amiga, Desire Wallace, quien también era toda una belleza de ébano, más que capaz de atraer las miradas de la gente aún sin la genética _veela_ con la que contaba su amiga. Fue esta quien se percató de la presencia de Al y Rose en la ventana y se lo hizo notar a Victoire, quien abrió los ojos y les hizo una seña con la mano como saludo.

-¡Guau, Victoire me ha saludado!¡Sabía que aunque hayamos sido compañeros durante años y no recordara mi nombre había una química especial entre nosotros!-dijo extasiado el chico que se hallaba junto a Al.

-¿Qué dices, flipao?¡Me señalaba claramente a mí!-le replicó el que se encontraba junto a Rose.

Y ambos comenzaron a discutir. Los dos primos, por su parte, se retiraron discretamente del lugar y pasaron al siguiente vagón.

-Típico de Victoire.-comentó Al, acostumbrado a que su prima provocase semejantes escenas.- ¿Crees que cambiaría algo si supieran que sale con Teddy?

-Lo dudo mucho.-respondió Rose con una sonrisa irónica.- Además, Victoire es muy diva. Le encanta ser el centro de atención. Por ejemplo, ella es prefecta de Gryffindor, y creo que Desire lo es de Ravenclaw, pero en vez de hacer la ronda como deberían, están ahí tumbadas. Dominique es más discreta en ese aspecto.

-No entiendo como no ha querido venir nunca a Hogwarts.

-Ella está muy contenta yendo a estudiar a Beauxbatons. Es muy buen colegio, por lo que he leído, pero yo prefiero Hogwarts por mucho.

-En fin, allá ella. Nosotros sigamos con lo nuestro.-dijo Al.

En ese vagón sí había compartimentos ocupados con sitios libres, pero los alumnos no parecían ser de primero, así que siguieron adelante. De uno de ellos salió un chico, algo mayor que ellos pero menor que Victoire, al que Albus reconoció como uno de los hijos de la mejor amiga de su madre, Luna Lovegood. Ahora, lo que no sabría decir es cual de ellos era.

-Rosie, Al ¿Qué tal?-les saludó.- Lysander me dijo que él y Molly os estaban esperando. Están en ese compartimente de ahí delante, a la derecha.

-Eh...gracias, Lorcan. Enseguida vamos.-dijo Rose, ruborizándose casi intantáneamente, aunque Lorcan no se fijo, presuroso por llegar al baño del tren.

-Así que era Lorcan. Nunca soy capaz de distinguirlos.- comentó Al.

-Bueno, se acabó. Vamos con Molly.-dijo Rose.

-¿Qué?¡No!-se quejó Al. Aquella era su primera aventura. No podía terminar de una forma tan cutre.

-Si no vamos, cuando me encuentre con Molly lo voy a pasar fatal.

-¡Venga ya!¡Ni que estuviéramos rompiendo las reglas o algo así!¡Solo es un viaje en tren!

-Pero tendremos que pasar por enfrente de su compartimento. SI nos ven pasando de largo me voy a morir de vergüenza.

-Oh, por favor.-dijo Al sin dar crédito. Le encantaba estar con su prima, pero no se podía negar que como compañera de aventuras era una verdadera lata. Pero tampoco era cuestión de hacerla pasarlo mal, aunque lo pasase mal por detalles que a él le resultasen ridículos.-Haremos esto, pasaremos a cuatro patas y no nos verán.

-Va...vale. Hagámoslo.- claudicó Rose, agachándose.

-Ve tú primero, yo te sigo.

-Voy.-confirmó Rose.

La ventana del compartimento estaba un metro sobre el suelo, por lo que no había opción de que Molly o Lysander viesen el pequeño cuerpo de Rose a través de ella, pero eso no fue óbice para que la primogénita de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley atravesase el corto tramo que les separaba del siguiente vagón con tanto cuidado como si estuviera infiltrándose en la guarida de un dragón. Al principio, a Albus le resultó exasperante, pero la verdad es que viendo la intensidad con la que se lo estaba tomando Rose acabó pareciéndole divertido, y en el retorcido y lleno de normas universo de su prima, incluso admirable. Él, por su parte, tras un leve vistazo con el que confirmó que Molly y Lysander no estaban agazapados vigilantes ante la ventana del compartimento, cruzó andando tranquilamente arrastrando el equipaje de ambos, sin que Rose lo notara. Cuando finalmente llegaron al final del vagón, Rose se levantó triunfante.

-¡Guau, lo hemos hecho!-exclamó, exultante.

-Bien por ti.-la felicitó Al.

-¡Adelante, a por el siguiente vagón!-dijo, imbuida del espíritu aventurero de Albus, y cruzó de vagón.

Mientras, Al le dedicaba una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros a un desconcertado Loncar Scamander que regresaba a su compartimento.

Nada más entrar en el vagón que tenían a continuación, Al oyó una voz que conocía bien.

-¡CUIDADO!-les gritó James a los recién llegados.

Y es que una especie de cohete se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. El chico que acompañaba a James sacó su varita, y con ella redirigió el cohete, que viró el rumbo cuando estaba apenas a unos centímetros de la cara de Rose. El cohete siguió danzando por el vagón, pero lo que permaneció fue un pestilente hedor.

-Cohetes fétidos.-dijo Rose con desagrado.- Típico del mayor dúo de gamberros que ha dado el mundo mágico: James Potter y Fred Weasley.

Los dos aludidos se lo tomaron como un gran elogio y sonrieron. A James le brillaron sus ojos marrones. Tenía el pelo negro alborotado de su padre, pero su cara no podía recordar más a su madre.

-Cohetes fétidos teledirigidos.-la corrigió Fred. El joven mulato de pelo negro era de los escasos Weasleys que se habían librado del pelo rojo seña de identidad de la familia, pues había salido a su madre, Angelina Johnson.- Con el genuino sello de calidad de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y por extensión las normas de Hogwarts también se aplican en el Expreso de Hogwarts.- les riñó Rose.

-Rosie, Rosie, Rosie.- dijo James negando con la cabeza.- lo que realmente quiere decir esa norma es que están prohibidos en presencia de un profesor o prefecto de Hogwarts. Y aquí no hay ninguno de los dos. Según el horario de los prefectos le tocaría ronda a Victoire, pero está...

-Sabemos donde está.- intervino Al.

-Y está liada con Teddy. Tremendo.- dijo James, aún atónito por su descubrimiento.

-Hacen una pareja ideal, no sé a que viene tanta sorpresa.- dijo Rose.

-Se. Estaban. Dando. El. Lote.- explicó James muy despacio, desesperado porque comprendiesen la trascendencia del asunto.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué hacéis aún por los pasillos?- preguntó Fred- Todo el mundo está sentado ya, salvo el niño rubio despistado aquel y, bueno, nosotros.

-Queríamos encontrar un compartimento con alguien de nuestra edad para, ya sabéis, ir haciendo amigos. Pero vayamos a donde vayamos, hay Weasleys por todas partes.- dijo Al.

-Sí, somos como una plaga.-se rió Fred.

-Si eso es lo que queréis, en ese compartimento hay uno de primero.-dijo James señalando el compartimento de su izquierda.- Está solo, no sería mala idea que le hicierais compañía.

-Muy bien, pues ahí iremos ¡Gracias, James!- dijo Al llevando sus cosas donde su hermano le había indicado.

-¡Con suerte será buen amigo tuyo si os mandan a Slytherin!- reanudó su broma de por la mañana James.

-¿Sabes qué? Igual sí que termino yendo a Slytherin.- dijo Al entrando en el compartimento.

-Espera. ¿Qué?

Pero James no obtendría jamás respuesta, pues Rose cerró tras de sí la puerta del compartimento.

Efectivamente, como James había dicho, el habitáculo tenía un solo ocupante. Un chico, más bajo y delgado que ellos, de pelo corto rubio oscuro, ojos saltones azules, que vestía un jersey marrón claro y vaqueros negros. Al verlos aparecer, se les quedo mirando, aunque de forma diferente al resto de alumnos que lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

-Perdón. ¿podemos sentarnos?- preguntó Rose con educación.

-Sí, claro. Por favor.- respondió el chico.

-Gracias.- dijo Al, colocando en los laterales del compartimento su equipaje y el de Rose, pero cargar con ambos era algo pesado para él.

-Deja, permite que te ayude.- se ofreció el chico, y juntos lo colocaron sin esfuerzo, tras lo que se sentaron frente a frente, con Al al lado de Rose.

-Mi nombre es Rose Granger-Weasley.- dijo esta, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

-Peter Van Zant.- correspondió este a su saludo.- Encantado.

-Y yo soy Albus, Albus Potter. Puedes llamarme Al.

-Potter...- musitó Peter mientras saludaba a Al.- Ese nombre me suena, pero no sé de qué.

-Su padre es un auror muy conocido, igual es eso.- explicó Rose.

-¿Auror? No sé que es eso.- dijo Peter con tono casi de disculpa.- Mi familia no es muy activa en el mundo mágico.

-Oh, perdona. ¿Tus padres son muggles? Mis abuelos, los padres de mi madre, sí lo son, e incluso ahora se siguen sorprendiendo de la magia.- dijo Rose.

-En mi caso es un poco más complicado que eso.- dijo Peter.

-¿Y eso?- se interesó Al.- O son muggles o son magos.

-Ya, claro. Es una larga historia.- se excusó Peter.

-Aún queda tiempo para llegar a Hogwarts. Podemos intercambiar historias. Si quieres.- dijo Al.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Peter. -Veréis, mis padres sí que son muggles, pero no son para nada ajenos a la magia. Mi madre es una _squib_ , así que mis abuelos son magos. Ellos son los más entusiasmados con que lo sea yo. La familia de mi padre, en cambio, son todos muggles, pero que han estado involucrados siempre en el mundo mágico. Descendemos de un linaje de magos muy prestigioso en el continente, pero en algún momento, hace cientos de años, se dividió en dos ramas, una muggle, que fue la que se estableció en Inglaterra, y otra de magos, que se quedó en el continente y se extinguió hace algunas décadas.

-Vaya, así que aunque seáis de familia muggle ya conocíais la magia.- dijo Al.

-Así es.- confirmó Peter.

-Fascinante.- dijo Rose.- Ahora es a mí a quien le suena tu apellido. ¿Es posible que seas descendiente del gran Frederik Van Zant?

-En mi familia Frederik es un nombre común.- explicó Peter, y Al creyó ver una sombra de tensión en su cara al hacerlo.- Pero uno de ellos es él, en efecto. Fue a partir de él que se dividió la estirpe.

-¿Quién es Frederik Van Zant?- preguntó Al, confuso.

-Fue un director de Beauxbatons muy famoso.- contestó Rose.- Casi tan importante para ellos como Dumbledore para Hogwarts. Se le conoce sobre todo por sus investigaciones sobre la melomagia.

-¿La meloqué?-siguió preguntando Al, cada vez más confuso.

-Es la relación entre música y magia.- relevó Peter a Rose en sus explicaciones.- Básicamente, era una forma de hacer magia mediante instrumentos musicales en vez de varita, o incluso mediante el canto.

-Fue muy importante en ciertas épocas de los siglos XVII y XVIII, más en la Europa continental que aquí.- prosiguió Rose, encantada de poder demostrar sus conocimientos.- Pero su uso decayó y hoy prácticamente está abandonada. Lo cuál es lógico, con la varita solo necesitas saber magia, con la melomagia además de saber magia debes ser un virtuoso con el instrumento que uses.

-Entonces es algo que ni siquiera se usa. Que útil.- ironizó Al.

-¡Al, no seas grosero!- le reprendió Rose.

-Lo que está muerto debe permanecer muerto, es ridículo hacer como si siguiera vivo.- comentó Peter, mirando el paisaje que el tren dejaba tras de sí.

Los tres niños quedaron en silencio un par de segundos. Silencio abruptamente roto por la repentina apertura de la puerta del compartimento.

-¡Disculpad!¿Está libre este sitio?- les preguntó el chico rubio que habían visto en el andén.

-Claro.- dijo Peter, y el chico se sentó a su lado.

Al y Rose se quedaron mirándole fijamente, y la chica señaló:

-Eres Scorpius Malfoy.

-Y tú eres Rose Granger-Weasley.-replicó Scorpius.- Y tú eres Albus Potter.

-Yo soy Peter Van Zant.- dijo Peter.- Pero creo que aquí pasa algo que no entiendo.

Al supo que Peter estaba en lo cierto. Él tampoco entendía del todo por qué, pero de repente el compartimento quedó envuelto en un clima de tensión. Como si viejos fantasmas buscasen retribución, pensó Al. Se preguntó si su padre había tenido alguna historia con el padre de Scorpius en el tren. Luego pensó en las palabras de Peter _"_ _Lo que está muerto debe permanecer muerto, es ridículo hacer como si siguiera vivo"_ , y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo: aquello era ridículo.

-Encantado de conocerte, Scorpius.- dijo Al.- Creo que nuestros padres ya se conocían.

-Sí. Mi padre no habla mucho de ello, pero admira al tuyo.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Y eso?- preguntó Al, que no se esperaba aquello.

-Bueno, ¿Quién no lo hace? Tras la Batalla de Hogwarts...- iba a responder Scorpius, pero Peter los interrumpió.

-¡Claro, la Batalla de Hogwarts!¡Por eso me sonaba tu apellido!

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió Albus.

Por supuesto, conocía, como cualquiera en el mundo mágico, la Batalla de Hogwarts. El enfrentamiento definitivo entre las fuerzas del bien y los ejércitos del mal. Fue allí donde murieron los padres de Teddy, o su tío Fred. Sabía que sus padres habían estado allí, pero para él aquello no era nada especial ¡Todos los adultos que conocía habían participado!

-Mi padre me dijo que debía ganarte en todo, no debe caerle muy bien el tuyo.- dijo Rose con una ligera sonrisa.

-Supongo que no. ¡Pero no te creas que seré un rival fácil de batir!- dijo Scorpius, animándose.

-¡Ja! No tienes nada que hacer.- se jactó Rose, medio en broma medio en serio.- He estudiado los libros que nos han mandado, y ya me los sé de memoria.

-Cualquiera puede aprender la teoría.- repuso Scorpius, sacando su varita.- ¡Es la práctica lo que diferencia a los mejores!

-Si tan seguro estás, deberíamos apostarnos algo para ver quien saca mejores notas a final de año.- dijo Rose con euforia.

-Ey, ey, ey, ¿Eso no será pasarse mucho, primita?- dijo Al, que conocía bien la naturaleza competitiva de la pelirroja.

-Sí, quizás me he venido un poco arriba...- admitió esta.

-Entonces eso significa que gano por eliminación.- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¡De ninguna manera!- protestó Rose.- ¡Hagamoslo!

-Si insistes...- aceptó Scorpius como si no fuera con él la cosa. -¿Qué nos jugamos?

Rose se quedo pensando que sería lo adecuado para poner el juego en semejante reto. Al cabao de un rato, sin decir nada, fue hacia su baúl, y tras apartar unos cuantos libros, extrajo uno en concreto, que enseñó a los presentes.

-¡ _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_!- anunció.- Una antigua edición en rúnico legada a mi madre por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Si pretendía impresionar a los presentes, desde luego lo había conseguido. Albus no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, y se preguntaba si le había imbuido demasiado espíritu aventurero a su prima. Peter también estaba asombrado, pues pese a su origen muggle el nombre de Dumbledore era bien conocido por cualquiera algo vinculado a la comunidad mágica. Y Scorpius miraba el libro que sostenía Rose dándose cuenta de que había llevado su juego más lejos de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-Oye, eso parece muy personal, quizá no sea buena idea...- comenzó a decir Scorpius.

-¡Ajajá!¡Entonces es cierto lo que dice mi padre de la cobardía de los Malfoy!- se burló Rose.

Al supo en seguida que su prima había dado en hueso, al ver la expresión del rostro de Scorpius, de repente desencajado por las involuntariamente duras palabras de la hija de Ronald Weasley. Como había hecho ella instantes antes, fue a su baúl y de él saco lo que parecía una pequeña cajita, con dos orificios en medio.

-Ojalá Estuvieras Aquí- dijo Scorpius solemnemente.

-Esto...¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó Al sin entender que quería decir Scorpius.

-Es un cassette.- explicó Peter.- Es un sistema de reproducción de música muggle de hace décadas.

-En efecto. _Wish You Were Here_ _,_ sencillo del álbum homónimo de Pink Floyd de 1975. Es el primer objeto muggle de mi pequeña colección, así que es tan importante para mí como para ti ese libro. Probablemente más.- puntualizó Scorpius..

-De acuerdo. Trato hecho, quien gane se lo lleva todo.- zanjó la cuestión Rose, acercando su varita a la de Scorpius, y este hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron a escasos milímetros, saltó una pequeña chispa.

-¿Eres hijo de muggles?- le preguntó Scorpius a Peter al volver a su asiento, con mucho interés.

-Sí, más o menos.- repitió Peter.- Mi madre es _squib_ y la familia de mi padre ya había estado relacionada con la magia antes.

-Desciende de Frederik Van Zant.- señaló Rose, pero a Scorpius no pareció impresionarle demasiado.

-¿Y cómo es?- preguntó con interés.

-Pues no sé. Normal, supongo.- dijo Peter.

-Eso es lo que me parece más impresionante, que vivir sin magia, progresando por puro esfuerzo, os parezca una cosa normal.- dijo Scorpius maravillado.

-Veo que te apasionan los muggles.- comentó Al.- Y eso que me pareció oír a mi tío decir que tu familia es de sangre limpia.

-Sí, los encuentro fascinantes.- admitió Scorpius.- A mi abuela le horroriza, pero a mis padres les parece bien. Ojalá tuviera algún pariente muggle...

-Yo tengo un tío muggle, primo de mi padre, creo, pero nunca le veo.- dijo Al.

-Yo tengo a mis abuelos.-comentó Rose.- Y aparte está nuestro abuelo Arthur, que es de sangre limpia, pero un fanático de todo lo relacionado los muggles.

-La convivencia con los muggles es el camino de los magos. Eso dice mi padre.- dijo Scorpius.

-Las relaciones abiertas entre magos y maggles a lo largo de la historia suelen ser tensas.- señaló Peter, con gesto tenso.

-Por eso creo que la asignatura más importante que tendremos es Estudios Muggles.¿Os podéis creer que antes de que McGonagall fuera directora no era obligatoria? Quien sabe la de cosas que se podrían haber evitado con solo enseñar sobre lo que es diferente.- dijo Scorpius con mirada melancólica.

Al pensó que Scorpius hablaba de una experiencia propia, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Al cabo de un rato, llamaron a la puerta. Una señora portaba un carrito repleto de golosinas de todo tipo. Compraron unas cuantas, en especial varias ranas de chocolate, puesto que Ron le había pedido a su hija que si tenía oportunidad le buscase el cromo de Agripa, pero no hubo suerte. Acabaron intercambiando los cromos entre sí, discutiendo quien era mejor mago o bruja, y elucubrando sobre quien ganaría en un duelo, si Circe o Morgana. En definitiva, echando unas buenas risas.

-Anda, mira que casualidad.-le dijo Rose a Peter.- Tu antepasado, Frederik Van Zant.

Rose le enseñó el cromo al resto del grupo. En él se veía a un mago bastante mayor, de melena y barba rubia, aunque surcadas por mechones blancos. El mago les obsequió con una tímida sonrisa, aunque a Al le pareció que, aún siendo un dibujo, el mago estaba preocupado por algo. No era el único que pensaba de una manera semejante.

-Parece triste.- comentó Peter, tomando el cromo que le ofrecía Rose, y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

-Creo que este te interesará bastante, Al.- dijo Scorpius pasandole otro cromo.

Albus lo cogió y le echó un vistazo. Se trataba del cromo de Albus Dumbledore. La imagen de este parecía muy intimidante y solemne, pero a diferencia del cromo de Van Zant, los azules ojos de Dumbledore le devolvían la mirada, tras unas gafas de media luna, con expresión divertida y jovial.

Al había crecido escuchando grandes historias de Dumbledore. Cuando su padre hablaba sobre él lo hacía con mucho cariño, sabía que su relación había sido muy cercana. Tan cercana como para ponerle a él mismo su nombre en su honor. Y entonces, un pensamiento que jamás se había planteado cruzó por su mente. ¿Sería capaz él, Albus Potter, de estar mínimamente cerca de la talla de aquel hombre?¿Había siquiera alguna expectativa al respecto? Entonces recordó lo que su padre le había dicho en el andén antes de que el tren partiera.

-Mi padre me dijo que me pusieron el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts.- empezó a decir.- Y que uno de ellos era el hombre más valiente que jamás conoció.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Scorpius mientras ojeaba los cromos que había obtenido.- ¿Cuál es el otro?

-Severus.

Scorpius levantó la mirada de los cromos para decir.

-¿Severus?¿Severus Snape?

-Supongo que sí.- contestó Al. La verdad es que nunca había reflexionado sobre ello hasta ese momento

-¿Snape? No me suena ese nombre...- dijo Rose, extrañándose a sí misma por no conocer ese dato.

-Fue director únicamente el último año de mi padre, entre la muerte de Dumbledore y la Batalla de Hogwarts. Antes era el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, y el principal mentor de mi padre. Él dice lo mismo que el tuyo, que era el hombre más valiente que conoció. Mi abuela Narcissa tiene incluso mejor opinión de él.

-Si tan valiente fue, debería salir en algún libro de historia, y no lo hace. Exageran.- apuntó Rose, ligeramente molesta por no saber de quien hablaban.

-Si mi padre dijo eso, es que es verdad.- se quejó Al.- Me lo dijo para que no me diera miedo ir a Slytherin...

-¿Tenías miedo de ir a Slytherin?¿Y eso?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Bueno, es que todos en nuestra familia han ido a Gryffindor. Y como hay rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin...

-Tonterías.- replicó el joven Malfoy.- Hay rivalidad entre "algunos" Gryffindor y "algunos" Slytherin, no en general. Mirad nosotros, yo voy a ser Slytherin y no veo que estemos siendo rivales.

-Bueno, lo de la apuesta esa que habéis hecho creo que cuente como rivalidad...- puntualizó Peter.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que en casa vas a estar?- preguntó Albus, algo celoso de la convicción de Scorpius.

-Es mi legado, mi sangre. ¿Cómo iba a ir a otra Casa?- explicó Scorpius lo que para él era una obviedad.

-Entonces yo iré a Gryffindor sí o sí, porque sería mi legado..- dijo Al.

-No, no, no, no, no.- le contradijo Scorpius.- A Gryffindor vas por valiente, aunque según mis padres los actos de valor de los Gryffindor suelen ser en realidad actos de estupidez. Si lo que realmente quieres es honrar tu legado, tu casa debe ser Slytherin.

-No lo entiendo del todo.- admitió Al.- Pero eso no suena mal.

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Rose.- ¿Cómo vas a ir a Slytherin si te gustan tanto las cosas de muggles?

-No veo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.- dijo Scorpius.

-Pues que la seña de identidad de Slytherin es precisamente la sangre limpia. Salazar Slytherin despreciaba a los muggles.

-¿Y qué más da eso? No todos los que vayamos a Slytherin somos tal cual era Salazar Slytherin, eso sería ridículo. Decís que vuestra familia es toda de Gryffindor, ¿Son todos iguales entre sí?

-Pues no.- se percató Al.- Te diría que en el pelo rojo sí, pero alguno nos escaqueamos hasta de eso.

-La verdad es que nos has enseñado una bonita lección, Scorpius.- reconoció Rose, satisfecha de haber aprendido algo nuevo. Aunque eso no disminuyó su vena competitiva.- Igual no haces el ridículo del todo en nuestra apuesta.

Scorpius rió y acto seguido se dirigió a Peter.

-¿Y a ti donde te gustaría ir, Peter?

-Pues a mí me da bastante igual. Mis parientes magos más próximos son mis abuelos maternos, él era Hufflepuff y ella fue Ravenclaw, así que no habría ninguna dinastía ni nada por el estilo. No me importaría compartir casa con vosotros, la verdad.

Uno profunda voz que sonó por todo el tren interrumpió la animada conversación de los futuros aprendices de magia, haciendo ese futuro un poquito más real.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se llo llevarán por separado al colegio.

Al cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no se había puesto la obligatoria túnica de Hogwarts, y seguía llevando la ropa muggle con que había ido a King's Cross. Peter y Scorpius tampoco se habían vestido aún, solo Rose había sido suficientemente previsora, como era usual en ella aunque a menudo se pasase. Al miró a su prima con elocuencia:

-Rose ¿Nos disculpas, por favor?

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de la situación y salió del compartimento, lo que los chicos aprovecharon para cambiarse a última hora. Mientras lo hacían, el tren fue aminorando progresivamente hasta finalmente detenerse. Cuando por fin estuvieron listos, salieron al pasillo, dándose cuenta de que eran de los últimos en bajar del tren. Los tres descendieron al pequeño y oscuro andén de la estación de Hogsmeade. Al no encontraba a Rose entre la multitud. Realmente, era difícil ver nada en la oscuridad de la noche. Una tintineante lámpara rompió la negrura, y Al oyó como una voz que conocía bastante bien decía:

-¡Primer año!¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Al vio a Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio y gran amigo de sus padres, reunir a todos los alumnos de primero en torno a su enorme cuerpo, iluminado por la luz de la lámpara que sostenía sobre ellos su aún más enorme hermanastro Grawp. La mayoría de los niños miraban asustados al gigante. Este les dedicaba una turbadora sonrisa deforme, que lejos de tranquilizarlos, los asustó más. Al observó que una de las chicas, de cabello oscuro y rasgos asiáticos, empezó a sollozar de puro miedo, y oyó como Hagrid la tranquilizaba. Pero a él lo que le interesaba era ubicar a su prima. Echó un vistazo alrededor, y creyó reconocer a Rose tomando el camino opuesto. Queriendo evitar que se perdiera, giró bruscamente en su dirección, y se estampó de bruces con el muchacho que estaba tras él, cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

-¡Ay!

-¡Cuidado!- le dijo el chico, estando Al ya en el suelo.- ¿Estás bien?

El joven se agachó para ayudar a levantar a Albus. A él no le había afectado en nada el choque, cosa lógica ya que era un chico bastante más alto y corpulento que el propio Al, de tez oscura y pelo corto negro.

-Gracias.- dijo Al mientras este le alzaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? Los de primero tenemos que ir por ahí.

-Estaba buscando a...- empezó a decir Al, pero al mirar en la dirección donde creía estaba Rose se dio cuenta de que en realidad era Victoire. Las había confundido por su melena roja.- Nada, olvídalo. Espera ¿eres de primero?

El chico le dedicó una media sonrisa que Al interpretó correctamente como que estaba más que acostumbrado a esa pregunta. Era claramente el más alto y grande de todos los allí reunidos.

-Me llamo DeMarcus.- se presentó.

-Yo Albus. Llámame Al.- aunque no hubiera hecho falta que se presentase porque al instante siguiente ya se ocupó Hagrid de presentarle a todos sus compañeros.

-¡ALBUS POTTER!- bramó con jovialidad.- Deja de perder el tiempo y ven acá de una vez.

Todos los rostros se giraron hacia él. Al, ruborizado se aproximó al grupo junto a DeMarcus, colocándose a Peter y Scorpius, quienes le aguardaban. Una vez allí, Al reconoció a la verdadera Rose, quien estaba consolando a la visiblemente asustada muchacha que había visto sollozando antes.

-¿Estamos todos?- preguntó Hagrid, mientras se cercioraba que estaban todos los alumnos que debían estar.- Bien. Seguidme por aquí. Grawpy, tú vete ya. ¡Decid adiós a Grawp, chicos!

El gigante le cedió la lámpara a Hagrid y a continuación desapareció entre la maleza colindante, despedido con algún aliviado "Adiós, Grawp" por parte de los alumnos. Estos siguieron a Hgrid por un estrecho sendero rodeado de tupidos árboles. Era comprensible que Grawp se hubiese marchado por su lado, ya que no había forma de que cupiera por esa senda.

-Al doblar esta curva, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts.- anunció Hagrid.

Según iban doblando la mencionada curva, se sucedían las exclamaciones de sorpresa y asombro. Incluso Al, que ya lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, no pudo reprimir un aullido de emoción al vislumbrar el impresionante castillo, con sus grandes torres, que pronto se convertiría en su hogar.

El sendero que habían seguido desembocaba en un enorme lago, completamente negro bajo el manto de la noche. En la orilla había una pequeña flota de botes sin remos.

-¡Cuatro alumnos en cada bote!- les gritó Hagrid.

Como estaban a la cola del pelotón, Al, DeMarcus, Peter y Scorpius fueron los últimos en subir a un bote. A Al le hubiera gustado compartir ese momento con su prima, pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo irónico de ese pensamiento, siendo él quien la había incitado en el tren a buscar nuevos amigos. Aún así, mientras los botes surcaban las lisas aguas del lago rumbo al castillo, buscó a Rose con la mirada, encontrándola en uno de los primeros botes, mirando ensimismada al castillo. En ese mismo bote, una chica de pelo corto negro estaba sentada de perfil en la popa con los ojos cerrados, que parecía estar disfrutando de la ligera brisa. Al pensó que aquella pose era bastante peligrosa, y como respondiendo a lo que pensaba, la chica abrió los ojos. No le miró directamente, Al solo apreció brevemente un ojo marrón antes de que se sentase como el resto de los alumnos, pero, de alguna extraña manera, Al supo que había sido él quien la había hecho reaccionar.

-¡Cuidado con las cabezas!- les indicó Hagrid, pues los botes se aproximaban al peñasco sobre el que se erguía Hogwarts. Atravesaron una cortina de hiedra y desembarcaron en un muelle subterráneo bajo el castillo. El guardabosques les guió a través de unos escalones tallados en la propia roca desnuda hasta una gran puerta de roble.

-Hemos llegado. Por fin.- dijo Rose extasiada, colocándose al lado de su primo.

Hagrid llamó tres veces a la puerta, y de inmediato esta se abrió. El enorme vestíbulo, iluminado por resplandecientes antorchas y con un techo tan elevado que ni se veía, se abría ante ellos. De frente, una elegante escalera de mármol conducía a los pisos superiores, y entre los alumnos y dicha escalera, un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo castaño con las sienes plateadas, vestido con una holgada túnica naranja verde esmeralda, les aguardaba.

-Profesor Bullock, los alumnos de primer año.- dijo Hagrid.

-Gracias, Hagrid. Ahora me ocuparé yo de ellos.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.- dijo Hagrid, cediéndole el mando de los chicos. Antes de retirarse, les susurró a los hijos de sus amigos.- Hasta ahora, Rosie, Al.

Los alumnos entraron al vestíbulo. Numerosas voces se oían provenientes del portal situado a su derecha. Al supuso que ahí debía estar el Gran Comedor, donde le esperaba su hermano James. Nuevamente, se preguntó si iría a Gryffindor como toda su familia. Pero el profesor Bullock no los llevo allí, si no que los llevó a una modesta habitación anexa, totalmente vacía. Al comprobó que el resto de alumnos estaban como mínimo tan nerviosos como él.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- dijo el profesor Bullock.- Mi nombre es Francis Bullock, soy el director adjunto de este centro, y también seré vuestro profesor de Transformaciones. Quizá os estéis preguntando porque no hemos entrado al Gran Comedor, donde en breve se celebrará el banquete de comienzo de año. La razón es que antes de eso debe celebrarse el rito de la Selección. Para quien no lo sepa, Hogwarts fue fundado por cuatro poderosos magos, y aún a día de hoy el alumnado de esta institución se divide en cuatro casas en su honor. Las casas serán vuestra familia aquí, vuestros triunfos serán los de vuestra casa, y vuestras derrotas, también lo serán. Cuando hablo de triunfo y derrota lo hago en sentido literal, a final de año la casa que más puntos haya acumulado, ganará la Copa de las Casas. La Selección, como habréis adivinado, no es si no el medio de asignaros a la casa que mejor encaje con vuestras virtudes: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, esta última bajo mi cargo. Aparte de ello, tras los trágicos sucesos ocurridos en este mismo castillo hace unos años, aunque antes de que vosotros nacierais, tendréis a vuestra disposición diferentes Clubes Interclase que servirán para fomentar la cooperación y amistad entre las distintas casas, de los que os informarán los prefectos de la casa que os toque a lo largo de la semana próxima. La ceremonia empezará en pocos minutos, esperadme aquí y os avisaré cuando todo esté preparado.

El profesor Bullock salió de la habitación. Al notaba como el corazón le latía con fuerza. El momento que tanto había temido y deseado era inminente. ¿Cuál sería su casa?¿Cómo honraría su legado? Pronto lo sabría. Al menos, podría estar con su hermano y sus primos en esos Clubes Interclase...¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Albus se dio cuenta de que, por algún motivo, ya daba por supuesto que no iría a Gryffindor. Y eso ya no le daba miedo.

Un agudo chillido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era la misma chica asiática que se había asustado antes de Grawp. Aunque esta vez con más motivo incluso, pues tenía al lado a un fantasma más que siniestro, de rostro demacrado e inexpresivo, manchado de sangre plateada.

-Barón, basta de juegos. Estáis asustando a los niños.- le reprendió el fantasma de una mujer alta y hermosa, de larga melena y aura arrogante y autoritaria. El fantasma ensangrentado murmuró algo que a Albus le sonó a protesta y se alzó hacia el techo, donde otra docena de fantasmas cruzaban de pared a pared, y a los que se unió. El fantasma que había ayudado a la chica le acarició la mejilla y la dijo con un tono mucho más dulce.- No has de temer al Barón, muchacha.

-No...no entiendo que pasa...- dijo la chica medio sollozando.

-Si tienes miedo de lo que no entiendes, entonces la manera de superar ese miedo no es otra que aprender. Aprende, aprende todo lo que puedas y un poquito más. Ese es el consejo de tu amiga, la Dama Gris.- dijo la mujer, y se alejó flotando con el resto de fantasmas.

La chica parecía mucho más calmada. Al supuso que vendría de una familia muggle y todo aquello la pillaba por sorpresa. Pero el consejo que le había dado la Dama Gris le parecía muy válido para su propia situación. Scorpius había dicho algo similar en el tren. Aprender lo que desconocemos. Miró fijamente las puertas que le separaban del Gran Comedor, de su hermano, de su legado. Las puertas que le separaban de la Selección. Y supo que no la temería más. En vez de eso, aprendería de ella.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Hijos de sus padres

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Como os prometí, el protagonismo pasa a ser 100% de la nueva generación, con Albus, Rose y Scorpius a la cabeza. También algún personaje propio que he presentado aquí y allá. Algunas cositas sobre las que me gustaría hacer partticular hincapié:

Los Weasley: hay UN MONTÓN. Y sencillamente no tengo hueco para darles protagonismo a todos en la historia (aunque tendrán sus momentitos de gloria, eso sí, sobre todo Victoire. Y no digo más). He aprovechado la "aventurita" del tren para presentar a los que están en Hogwarts, pero aquí os dejó una pequeña lista para que los ubiquéis mejor:

-Victoire: 7º curso. Prefecta de Gryffindor. Hija de Bill y Fleur.

-Dominique: 4º curso. Estudia en Beauxbatons. Hija de Bill y Fleur.

-Molly: 4º curso. Sale con Lysander Scamander. Hija de Percy.

-Fred: 3º curso. Compañero de gamberradas de James. Hijo de George y Angelina.

-James: 3º curso. El primogénito de Harry y Ginny, of course.

El resto no están en edad escolar, pero quizá los veamos por Navidad.

Severus. Ya os aviso de que soy fan de Snape a fuego. Para mí es EL PERSONAJE de Harry Potter, así en mayúsculas. Pero no obstante para la Historia (la de los libros de texto, no la historia del fanfic) parece como si nunca hubiese existido. ¿Por qué? Aaah, para saberlo tendréis que seguir leyendo el fic.

Peter. Ummm, su apellido me resulta familiar...¿Tendrá relación con la trama del fanfic? Spoiler: sí.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Hijos de sus padres

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo son propiedad de JK Rowling

* * *

 **3-HIJOS DE SUS PADRES**

Y las puertas se abrieron.

El profesor Bullock regresó, llevando consigo un gran pergamino enrollado. Miró a los alumnos allí reunidos uno a uno y tras una breve pausa dijo:

-Formad una hilera, por favor. Ahora, acompañadme.

Al se situó detrás de Rose, y justo delante de DeMarcus. Salieron nuevamente al vestíbulo. Las grandes puertas que daban al Gran Comedor ahora estaban abiertas, pero ya no se oían los gritos y el jolgorio de antes. En su lugar, lo que se escuchaba era un suave y continuo murmullo. Al estaba expectante, y también algo impaciente, dándole pequeños empujones a su prima para que se diera prisa. Cuando ya le había dado unas cuantos, esta respondió dando un codazo hacia atrás que alcanzó a Albus en el estómago.

-¡Ay!

-Silencio, por favor.- pidió el profesor Bullock.

Los chicos pasaron las grandes puertas y se encontraron en el Gran Comedor. Era enorme, y parecía abrirse al cielo estrellado. Entre el cielo y el suelo, millares de velas flotando en el aire iluminaban la estancia, situada sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde estaban sentados el resto de estudiantes, que les contemplaban fijamente. Al buscó a su hermano con la mirada. Lo encontró en la mesa más alejada a la izquierda, junto a Fred. En la cabecera del comedor, sobre una tarima, había otra gran mesa, en la que estaban sentados los profesores, frente a ellos. Al discernió la inconfundible figura de Hagrid entre ellos. La pared de piedra tras los profesores estaba surcada por fisuras y rastros de quemaduras. A Al le sonaba haber escuchado a sus padres hablar de ello. El Muro de los Héroes, cuya apariencia externa no había sido restaurada como signo de homenaje a los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts. De no ser por ello, costaba imaginar que una violenta batalla hubiera tenido lugar allí.

El profesor Bullock les condujo a la mesa de los profesores. Al se sintió examinado en todo momento, pero no le dio importancia. Cuando subieron a la tarima, el profesor Bullock les hizo formar una fila frente a los alumnos, dando la espalda a los profesores. Una vez alineados, colocó un taburete de cuatro patas frente a ellos, y sobre este colocó un viejo y raído sombrero. La verdad es que Al había imaginado el Sombrero Seleccionador un poco más impresionante. No obstante, pese a su aspecto todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, en medio de un completo silencio. Le pareció que el sombrero se movía ligeramente, y al poco tiempo una rasgadura se abrió y comenzó a cantar:

 _¿Recuerdas dónde estabas?¡Oh, sí!_

 _Me pusieron un Sombrero ¡Eso fue!_

 _No era muy bonito ¡No lo era!_

 _Pero me explicó lo que debía saber_

 _Me preguntó si yo tenía el valor_

 _La osadía de un poderoso león_

 _Lo necesitaría si lo que quería_

 _Era ir a Gryffindor ¡Uoouuooo!_

 _Me dijo que si yo era justo y leal_

 _Si perseveraba cuál fuerte tejón_

 _Sin duda aquello lo que quería decir_

 _Es que era un Hufflepuff ¡Nananaaa!_

 _Mencionó que la sabiduría en verdad_

 _Era esquiva, veloz como un águila_

 _Pero si yo podía atraparla_

 _Podría ir a Ravenclaw ¡Raurraurrauuuu!_

 _Y si era un alumno de gran ambición_

 _Si tenía la sangre fría cuál serpiente_

 _Si del legado nacía mi grandeza_

 _Mi casa era Slytherin ¡Ininiiiin!_

 _Todas esas cosas dijo el Sombrero_

 _Cuando era un chaval de primero_

 _Una última cosa antes de acabar_

 _No hay mejor casa que la amistad_

El sombrero volvió a quedarse quieto mientras recibía la ovación generalizada de todo el comedor. El profesor Bullock se colocó junto al taburete pidiendo calma. Cuando la cosa se despejó, se volvió hacia los alumnos de primero y les explicó:

-Ahora no tenéis más que probaros el Sombrero y este os asignará una casa. Os iré llamando por orden alfabético.

El profesor se alejó del taburete y desenrolló el pergamino. Al intercambio una mirada con Rose y supo que ambos pensaban lo mismo. ¡Al fin! Una vez seleccionados para sus respectivas casas, al fin podrían decir que realmente eran alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¡Addison, Laurel!

La primera de ellos, una chica alta con una gran trenza morena, se dirigió al taburete con decisión, tomó el sombrero, se sentó, y se lo puso, sin que este tardase más de un par de segundos en gritar:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La primera para la casa de su hermano, cuya mesa, en un extremo de la sala, prorrumpió en aplausos hacia su nueva miembro. Victoire, de pie, esta vez si ejercía de prefecta y le indicó donde sentarse, no muy lejos de James y Fred.

-¡Carter, Donald!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Los nombres se fueron sucediendo, así como los vítores de las casas honradas con un nuevo alumno. Al se fijó en que así como con ciertas personas el sombrero decía la casa de forma casi instantánea, en ocasiones tardaba un buen rato en decidirse. Pensó en lo que le dijo su padre sobre que el sombrero tenía en cuenta las preferencias de cada uno, y supuso que aquellos con los que tardaba tanto probablemente tenían tantas dudas como él. Se dio cuenta de que podría pasarle a él, y aunque podría ser algo embarazoso estar ahí sentado, a la vista de todos, durante tanto rato, él prefería tener tiempo de preguntarle algunas cosas al sombrero.

-¡Granger-Weasley, Rose!- anunció el profesor Bullock el turno de su prima.

Rose tragó saliva y fue hacia el taburete. Al se preguntó si ella tenía la mitad de dudas que él,y rápidamente tuvo la respuesta, pues en cuanto se puso el sombrero se oyó como bramaba:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Rose se puso muy contenta, y corrió hacia la mesa donde era aclamada por sus primos. Al sonrió para sí mismo. Había imaginado que quizás pudiera tener dudas entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, pero claramente no era el caso. En fin, ya se vería que hacía el Sombrero Seleccionador con él cuando se lo pusiera, mientras tanto observó la ceremonia.

-¡Kurt, Michael!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Lake, Cassandra!

Al vio que Cassandra Lake era la chica que había visto en el bote de Rose. Curioso, pensó. La chica del lago se llamaba Lake. Esta se acercó al taburete y, como el resto, tomó el sombrero en sus manos, pero a diferencia de los demás en vez de sentarse y ponérselo se quedó de pie, examinándolo. Al la vio meter la mano dentro, y entonces el profesor Bullock carraspeó sonoramente.

-Señorita Lake, ¿Puede ponerse el sombrero, por favor?

La joven lo miró unos instantes y, con el sombrero en la mano, se aproximó al profesor. Cuando estuvo a su altura le comentó algo entre susurros, a lo que este respondió, también murmurando. Se le veía notoriamente molesto. Tras ello, la chica regresó al taburete y finalmente se puso el sombrero. Este meditó unos cuatro o cinco segundos antes de anunciar su decisión.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Cassandra Lake le dedicó una mirada al profesor Bullock, su nuevo jefe de casa, anter de acudir a la mesa que la vitoreaba, aunque tanto ellos como el resto de casas, así como los propios alumnos de primer año, la miraban con extrañeza por su comportamiento. Al imaginó que aquello no debía pasar muy a menudo. A pesar de ello, la ceremonia continuó, y no tardo en escuchar otro nombre conocido.

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Como había afirmado en el tren, Scorpius iba a Slytherin. Además, el sombrero lo había decidido con el mínimo roce con el pelo platino del joven Malfoy. Para sorpresa de Al, el aplauso que recibió no fue en absoluto tan unánime como con otros alumnos, ya que varios Slytherin en vez de recibirle con ovaciones, le miraban silenciosamente desafiantes mientras este tomaba asiento junto a Cassandra Lake.

La hilera de alumnos novatos siguió mermando más y más, mientras engrosaban las filas de las honorables casas de Hogwarts. Muy pronto llegaría su turno.

-¡Potter, Albus!

El momento de la verdad. Al dio un paso al frente, y oyó como muchos de los alumnos murmuraban. Cada uno de ellos tenía sus propias expectativas sobre a donde debía ir. Procuro no mirar en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor y, dando la espalda a los alumnos, cogió el sombrero. Por unos instantes se preguntó que es lo que miraba con tanto interés Cassandra y se planteó la idea de emularla, pero rápidamente la descartó. Se sentó en el taburete, y tras echar un último vistazo al sombrero que tenía entre las manos, finalmente se lo puso. Le quedaba grande y le tapó los ojos, así que estaba a oscuras. Esperó.

-Vaya, vaya.- le dijo una vocecita.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otro Potter, siempre sois muy interesantes de seleccionar. Eres intrépido, como tu padre. Tienes las cualidades de todo un Gryffindor...

-Ummm, perdone, señor Sombrero.- pensó Al.- Antes de eso quería hacerle un par de preguntas.

-Oh, que bien educado.- dijo la voz.- Normalmente me gritan sin contemplaciones, mentalmente claro, la casa a la que quieren ir. O la que no. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, joven Potter?

-Verá, señor Sombrero. Toda mi familia ha ido a Gryffindor. Todos, mi hermano, mis primos, mis padres, y los padres de sus padres. Temo que si no voy a Gryffindor, de alguna forma les decepcione.

-¿Quieres ir a Gryffindor, entonces?

-No. Bueno, no lo sé. Pero sé que si voy a Gryffindor, a la casa de los valientes, únicamente por miedo a lo que pasaría si no lo hago, de alguna forma no sería de verdad. Sería un Gryffindor de mentira ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

-Lo comprendo. Muy bien razonado, podría ponerte en Ravenclaw...

-Hay otra cosa, señor Sombrero. No quiero ir a Gryffindor solo porque hayan ido mis padres, pero si quiero, no sé, honrar su legado de alguna forma.

-Veo que le has dado vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué sugieres?

-Verá, Scorpius me dijo que si lo que quería era honrar el legado familiar, debía ir a Slytherin.

-Lo que funciona para Scorpius funciona para Scorpius. No significa que funcione para ti. Puedes honrar su legado en Gryffindor, la casa que te corresponde por tu valor y...

-Pero mi padre dijo.- pensó Al, intentando dale énfasis a su pensamiento.- Que me puso los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts, que uno fue a Slytherin y aún así era el hombre más valiente que había conocido. Si puedes honrar el legado en Gryffindor, también puedes ser valiente en Slytherin.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo. Albus Severus. Debería haberlo visto antes. Sí, quieres honrar tu legado, pero no el de tus padres.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Albus Dumbledore.- dijo la voz.- Uno de los mejores magos que jamás existió. Quizá el mejor. Aspirar a estar a su altura es muy ambicioso, es innegable. Sí, eso te sitúa claramente en Slytherin.

-Yo no quiero ser como Dumbledore.- pensó Al.- Yo quiero...yo quiero...

-Severus Snape. No puedes querer ser como él. Nadie debería vivir de esa forma. Pero él lo hizo.

-Yo...realmente no sé que fue lo que hizo.

-No, claro que no. Precisamente por eso lo que hizo es tan terrible.

-¿Qué fue?

-No me corresponde a mí decirlo.- le respondió el Sombrero.- Pero creo que ya hemos llegado a la razón de tus dudas.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué querrías ser como Severus Snape? Lo único que sabes de él es lo que te dijo tu padre _"Era el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido"_. Eso es lo que realmente quieres. Quieres que tu padre te diga que eres el más valiente que ha conocido.

Era cierto. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ese era su más profundo anhelo. Quería vivir todas las aventuras, superar todos sus desafíos. Y quería que su padre, que toda su familia, estuviera orgullosa de él por ello.

-¿Entonces a qué casa he de ir?

-Díficil. Muy díficil. Por un lado muestras un gran coraje, lo que me lleva a ponerte en Gryffindor. Por otro, no cabe duda de tu gran ambición, al no limitarte a ser valiente, si no a querer ser el MÁS valiente, lo que es característico de Slytherin. No sé ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Al lo supo. De una forma que no había imaginado antes, pero de la que ahora era plenamente consciente. Se levantó del taburete. Le pareció que el Sombero Seleccionador decía algo, esta vez en voz alta, pero no pudo oírlo. No oía nada, en realidad, pues para él se había hecho el silencio absoluto. Tampoco necesitaba oír nada. Se quitó el sombrero y miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Miró el rostro de Rose, y unas pocas sillas más allá el de su hermano. James, quien sabe que hubiera pasado de no haberse burlado de él en el coche. Tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente. Tal vez no. Puede que sus dudas hubieran estado siempre en su interior. Al giró la cabeza y se encaminó a la mesa que le correspondía. La mesa de Slytherin.

En su trayecto hacia ella, pudo contemplar como le miraban, atónitos, los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Miró hacia la Mesa Alta y vio que algunos de los profesores compartían esa reacción. Hagrid y Neville, el profesor Longbottom, a quien conocía bien, se habían quedado pálidos. En el centro de la mesa, una bruja anciana alta e imponente, enarcó una ceja, en un gesto mitad curiosidad mitad reprobación. Al la reconoció como la directora del centro, Minerva McGonagall. Finalmente, miró la mesa de Slytherin, y comprobó que su acogida era aún menos entusiasta que la de Scorpius. Este era uno de los pocos que aplaudía, y fue a sentarse a su lado. En cuanto ocupó su asiento, recuperó la audición perdida.

-¡Quiver, Roman!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor recibió a Roman Quiver entre aplausos, pero Al los notó más alicaídos que con anteriores seleccionados. Se fijó en que el tramo ocupado por los Weasley, incluyendo a su hermano, ni siquiera aplaudían, si no que en su lugar miraban en su dirección. Al se ruborizó ligeramente y les dedicó una sonrisa. La situación era un poco incómoda, pero él se la había imaginado mucho más, así que tampoco era tan malo. Ya hablaría con ellos en cuanto tuviera chance.

-¡No sé por qué, pero de alguna manera supe que te pondrían en Slytherin!- le comentó Scorpius, a su izquierda.- Aunque has estado ahí sentado un rato largo.

-Tuve una conversación interesante con el Sombrero.- se limitó a decir Al.

-¡Anda!¿El Sombrero te habla?- se sorprendió Scorpius. Lógico, dado lo rápido que le había asignado casa.

Los chicos cesaron su conversación para prestar atención al discurrir de la ceremonia. Aún quedaban algunos nombres conocidos para Al.

-¡Thompson, DeMarcus!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Dos mesas más allá los Huflepuff celebraron, ellos sí con la intensidad habitual, la membresía de DeMarcus.

-¿Por qué a nosotros no nos han recibido así?- le preguntó en un cuchicheo Al a Scorpius.

-Nuestros apellidos son impopulares aquí.- contestó Scorpius, incómodo con la pregunta.

Aquello preocupó a Al. Cuando reflexionaba con el Sombrero sobre que casa le correspondía había dado por supuesto que tendría una bienvenida casi tan calurosa como la esperable en Gryffindor. Al menos, estaba con Scorpius. Aquel chico le había caído bien.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, de la fila únicamente permanecían dos alumnos.

-¡Van Zant, Peter!

Tras un buen rato, el Sombrero habló:

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Peter fue a sentarse junto a DeMarcus. Al quiso hacerle una seña, pero este no pudo verle entre todos los Hufflepuff que se acercaron a felicitarle. Finalmente, llegó el turno de la última alumna.

-¡Zheng, Zoe!

Al reconoció a la chica asustadiza, ahora bastante más calmada.

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Entre vítores, se sentó en la mesa contigua a la de Slytherin, no muy lejos de donde estaba Al, que pudo ver como era felicitada por la Dama Gris.

Finalizada la ceremonia, la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie. El comedor quedó en silencio. Pese a su edad, su mera presencia intimidaba. Evaluó a todos los presentes con un rápido vistazo, como si comprobara que no se cometía ninguna falta aprovechando el caos de la ceremonia de Selección. Cuando todo pareció estar a su gustó anunció:

-Bienvenidos a todos, jóvenes magos y brujas. A los nuevos alumnos que se incorporan este año, quiero desearles una estancia cómoda y confortable, en la que puedan aprender lo máximo posible. A los ya veteranos, les pido que colaboren en hacer eso posible, como los ya graduados hicieron por ellos en años anteriores. El espíritu de Hogwarts no es otro que fomentar la colaboración, la armonía y la amistad en el mundo mágico. Con tal objeto, además de la casa para la que habéis sido seleccionados, os recuerdo que también tendréis a vuestra disposición una serie de Clubes Intercasa, donde compartir vivencias con vuestros compañeros de otras casas. Aprovecho también esta ocasión para advertir a los de primer año, y recordar al resto, la prohibición de hacer magia en los recreos y en los pasillos. Los bosques colindantes solo podrán recorrerse por las sendas facilitadas para ello por nuestros asociados los centauros. Si lo hacéis tened en cuenta que los centauros investidos de la misma dignidad y autoridad que cualquier miembro del personal docente del colegio. En todo caso, necesitaréis el permiso expreso bien del profesor Hagrid, o bien del profesor Firenze. Finalizando el apartado de prohibiciones, obviamente están terminantemente prohibidos cualquier clase de duelo o enfrentamiento mágico, salvo como actividad supervisada del Ejército de Dumbledore. Por último, anunciaros que las pruebas de quidditch, así como las clases de vuelo para los de primer año, se realizarán la segunda semana del curso. Y ahora ¡Qué comience el banquete!

Hubo un aplauso generalizado mientras McGonagall se sentaba de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, los hasta entonces vacíos platos se llenaron de abundante comida, a cada cuál más deliciosa. Dándose cuenta repentinamente del hambre que tenía, Al no perdió chance de servirse tan apetitosos manjares. Trató de servirse patatas de una fuente cercana, pero no lo bastante para que él llegase.

-Perdona, ¿me acercas esa fuente?- le pidió a la chica que tenía a su derecha.

-¿Umm? Oh, sí, por supuesto.- le respondió ella, pasándole la fuente. Al se dio cuenta de que era Cassandra Lake.

-Vi lo que hiciste con el sombrero.- la comentó mientras se servía.- ¿A qué venía eso?

-Verás, es que la casa a la que pertenezco no se ha fundado todavía.- respondió sin darle importancia.

Al se quedó parado con el tenedor a medio camino entre su plato y su boca. No sabía que tipo de respuesta esperaba, pero desde luego esa no.

-¿Qué significa eso de que no se ha fundado todavía?- intervino Scorpius.

-Pues que aún no existe.- contestó Cassandra mientras se servía tranquilamente.- Pero existirá, y entonces sí podré ir. No lo veo tan difícil de entender.

-Creo que no entiendes como funciona el sistema de casas.- explicó Scorpius con una nota de condescendencia en la voz.- Verás, hay cuatro, una por cada fundador de Hogwarts, y desde que estos fundaron el colegio no se ha agregado ninguna casa.

-Aún.- puntualizó Cassandra, dejando a Scorpius con una cara de profunda incredulidad.

-¿Es qué puedes ver el futuro o algo así?- preguntó Al.

-No seas ridículo.- le reprendió Cassandra.- El futuro no existe, ¿Cómo voy a verlo?

Al observó que aquella conversación estaba poniendo nervioso a Scorpius, quien, alzando un tanto la voz, dijo:

-A ver si lo comprendo bien. Dices que el futuro no existe, pero sabes que existirá una nueva casa de Hogwarts en el futuro.

-Eso es exactamente lo que digo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué como sé el qué?

-¡Qué habrá una nueva casa en Hogwarts!- exclamó Scorpius, con su habitualmente pálida tez volviéndose ligeramente rosada.

-Ah, eso. Sé cosas.

-¿Qué sabes cosas?- repitió un incrédulo Scorpius con los ojos como platos.

Al, viendo la expresión divertida de la chica, soltó una risita ante la situación de Scorpius.

-Se está burlando de nosotros.- le indicó.

-Puede ser.- admitió Cassandra con una sonrisa y un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Al mirarlos, Albus se percató de una cosa.

-Ey, tus ojos...

-Heterocromía del iris.- dijo la chica. El color de sus ojos era distinto: azul el derecho, marrón el izquierdo.

-Explícame una cosa.- volvió a la carga Scorpius, obcecado en su empeño.- Si de verdad perteneces a esa casa. ¿Cómo es que estás en Slytherin?

-Es la que más se parece a mi casa verdadera.- dijo Cassandra.- Ya te darás cuenta cuando se funde.

-Pero...- continuó Scorpius, pero Al le interrumpió.

-Déjalo.

Tanto Cassandra como Albus le dedicaron una mirada burlona al joven Malfoy, quien exhaló un sonoro suspiro y regresó a la tarea de comerse su parte de aquel banquete. Los otros dos chicos le emularon, pero había una cosa que Al no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó en el lago?- le preguntó, sin mirarla, a Cassandra.

-¿Qué pasó en el lago?- le devolvió ella la pregunta.

-Estabas sentada en el borde de la parte de atrás del bote. Yo pensé que era peligroso que te sentaras así, y dejaste de hacerlo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Noté...es raro decirlo...pero de algún modo, no sé como, noté que me habías "oído" pensar eso, y por eso lo hiciste.- al decirlo en voz alta, a Albus le pareció bastante ridículo.

-Vaya, que interesante.- se limitó a decir ella, aunque su tono no denotaba interés alguno.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Al.

-¿Y bien qué?- repitió nuevamente la pregunta Cassandra.

-¿Sabías que yo había pensado aquello?- explicó un cada vez más frustrado Al, quien empezaba a comprender la obcecación de Scorpius unos momentos antes.

-No, para nada.- respondió finalmente.- Estaba incómoda y simplemente me cambié.

-Que raro. Tenía esa sensación...- murmuró un confuso Al.

Pero pronto le restó importancia a esa cuestión ¡Ya estaba en Hogwarts! La eterna promesa de aventuras y misterio se cumplía al fin. Al día siguiente empezarían las clases, que interesaban a Al, por supuesto, pero lo que realmente quería era explorar aquel castillo, desentrañar sus profundos misterios engarzados en la mismísima roca. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, estaba solo. O al menos, lo más solo que había estado nunca. Estaba en Slytherin, y no tenía problema con ello, pero sería difícil que Rosie o su hermano le acompañaran en su búsqueda de aventuras. Miro a su izquierda, a Scorpius Malfoy. Le había conocido hace unas horas, y se habían llevado bien de inmediato ¿Sería él su compañero de viaje? Miro a su derecha, a Cassandra Lake. Era una chica decididamente desconcertante, pero a Al le producía mucha curiosidad. En todo caso, se informaría sobre aquellos Clubes Intercasa, quizá gracias a ellos no perdiera contacto con sus familiares en Gryffindor. Aquel era sin duda su gran temor respecto a su elección de casa.

El banquete continuó con gran jolgorio en todas las mesas, y Al discutía animadamennte con Scorpius sobre lo que esperaban de las clases para el día siguiente, con puntuales intervenciones de Cassandra, la mayoría destinadas a burlarse de Scorpius, aunque este al cabo de un rato dejó de tomarlas tan en serio. Al no pudo dejar de notar que mientras que en las demás mesas todos los alumnos se mezclaban con todos, saludando efusivamente a los nuevos, ellos tres habían recibido felicitaciones muy escasas y escuetas. Cuando la mayor parte de la comida hubo desaparecido, y todos los alumnos quedaron satisfechos, la directora McGonagall se levantó de nuevo.

-La noche ha sido larga, pero el día de mañana lo será más. Es tiempo de retirarse a dormir. A vosotros, los de primer año, los prefectos de vuestras casas os indicaran el camino a vuestra Sala Común. Recordadlo bien, el castillo es traicionero y no es difícil perderse. ¡Buenas noches!

Tras esas palabras, el Gran Comedor se desalojó rápidamente, tanto los profesores como los alumnos de cursos superiores, excepto los prefectos. Uno de ellos, un chico de pelo castaño, un poco bajo para su edad pero bastante musculoso, fue recogiendo a los novatos de Slytherin, con expresión malhumorada.

-¡Venga, los de primero, seguidme de una vez!

Al, Cassandra y Scorpius le obedecieron. Junto al resto de sus compañeros (dos chicos y tres chicas), salieron de nuevo al vestíbulo, donde Al observó como Victoire, con Rose a su lado, guiaba a los nuevos Gryffindor subiendo por las espléndidas escaleras de mármol. El grupo de Slytherin, no obstante, permaneció rezagado en el vestíbulo hasta que el resto de casas hubo desaparecido. Cuando estuvieron solos, el prefecto se presentó, con tono autoritario:

-Bien, escuchadme inútiles. Me llamo Goliath Hart, y a partir de ahora no os atreveréis a molestarme con vuestras patéticas dudas y quejas de novatos. Vamos a dejarlo claro desde ahora, no me caéis bien, y no tengo ningún interés en caeros bien a vosotros. Particularmente, a vosotros tres.

Hart dirigió una mirada feroz a Al, Cassandra y Scorpius. El primero de ellos estaba desconcertado, el segundo bajaba la cabeza humillado, y la tercera parecía encontrar aquello muy divertido. Una de sus compañeras soltó una risita y Al creyó oír como le susurraba a su amiga:

-Lo que merecen los traidores.

El corpulento prefecto se acercó a ellos. Enfadado con ese recibimiento, Al le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

-Potter, Malfoy y...no recuerdo tu nombre.- les dijo.

-Lake, Cassandra Lake.- le recordó ella animadamente.- Es un placer conocerte ¡Chócala!

Cassandra le extendió la mano abierta a Hart, y tanto Al y Scorpius como el resto de alumnos se quedaron mirando esa mano, signo de ¿Reto?¿Inconsciencia? Difícil decirlo.

-Una listilla. Ya vimos todos que eras una listilla con lo del Sombrero ¿Qué le dijiste a Bullock?

-Que no me gustaba el color. Tendré que decirle también que no me gusta el prefecto.- respondió manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara. Hart también adoptó una sonrisa burlona.

-Es tu primera noche aquí. Aún no sabes como funcionan las cosas. Pero aprenderás, ya lo creo que aprenderás. En cuanto a vosotros...- volvió la mirada a Al y Scorpius.- El hijo de Potter, del enemigo de Slytherin. No sé qué has venido a hacer a esta casa, pero no me gusta tenerte en ella.

-Es una pena que decida el Sombrero y no tú.- le escupió Al, contagiado del espíritu contestatario de Cassandra.

-Tú también aprenderás, si sabes lo que te conviene. Tu amiguito Malfoy sí que sabe lo que le conviene ¿Verdad que lo sabes, Malfoy?- Scorpius permaneció en silencio con la cabeza gacha.- ¡TE HE PREGUNTADO QUE SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE!- Scorpius levantó la cabeza, con la cara más pálida de lo habitual, pero permaneció en silencio.- Cobarde. Como tu padre. Como el padre de tu padre.

-¡Vaya, vaya!¿Pero que hace Goliathín con los jovencitos de primero?¡Eso no está nada bien, pero que nada bien!

Un hombrecito de ojos oscuros y boca ancha apareció, flotando en el aire, justo detrás de Hart.

-Peevees...- dijo este entre dientes, con el rostro congelado en un rictus de furia.

-Me pregunto que diría el profesor Bullock si le contase esta escena. ¡Me preguntó que diría la directora McGonagall!- decía en voz muy alta Peevees. Hart echó un vistazo por si venía alguien.

-Maldito poltergeist...¡Si te metes en mis asuntos te azuzaré al Barón!

-Ya, ya. Aquí os espero.- le replicó Peevees burlón, y desapareciéndose agregó.- Te estoy vigilando.

Hart abandonó su actitud intimidadora y ahora lucía considerablemente nervioso. Tras unos momentos de comprobar nuevamente que nadie más había visto lo ocurrido, se dirigió a los novatos.

-¡Ya está bien de perder el tiempo!¡Por aquí!

El prefecto se puso en marcha apresuradamente. Los alumnos le siguieron todo lo rápido que pudieron, bajando velozmente por una angosta escalera de piedra negra. Al trató de memorizar bien el camino que recorrían, como les había sugerido la directora McGonagall. La cuarta puerta a la izquierda tras descender del todo por la escalera; girar a la derecha por un pasadizo oculto tras una armadura de metal rojizo...llegaron a un pasillo con el techo muy bajo, pobremente iluminado.

-Las mazmorras.- le indicó Scorpius a Al.- Ya casi estamos.

Finalmente, se detuvieron ante un desnudo muro de piedra. Hart se volvió hacia ellos y les dijo:

-Atended, porque no lo repetiré otra vez. Este muro es la entrada a la Sala Común. Se abre con una contraseña, que cambiará cada dos semanas. Se irán publicando en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común, y si os olvidáis de ella ¡Pues os fastidiáis!¿Está claro?- les dio la espalda y quedó de cara al muro.- ¡Colmillo de Basilisco!

Sin emitir sonido alguno, el muro se dividió en dos partes, cada una de las cuales se deslizó por su lado permitiéndoles el acceso a un pasaje que parecía excavado en la propia roca sobre la que se asentaba el castillo. Hart lo cruzó a toda prisa, queriendo desembarazarse lo antes posible de sus responsabilidades de prefecto. El resto la atravesaron con más calma, venerando el lugar donde estaban. Al otro lado del pasaje, estaba la Sala Común. Esta era una amplia estancia, iluminada por lámparas de color verde que colgaban del techo. Disponía de numerosos sillones de cuero, mesas elaboradamente talladas, y magníficos tapices. En general estaba decorada de forma muy barroca y recargada. Lo que más gusto a Al fueron las amplias ventanas con vistas al lago, a través de las cuales veía como nadaban los peces, e incluso le pareció ver un grindilow.

Solo quedaban unos pocos alumnos de cursos superiores. Uno de ellos, que portaba una placa de prefecto, se acercó a Hart.

-Llegas tarde, he tenido que cancelar la bienvenida a los nuevos.

-Ha sido culpa de Peevees.- mintió Hart.- Él nos retrasó.

-Hablaré con el Barón sobre ello. Vete a dormir, a partir de aquí los llevo yo.

Hart obedeció y se retiró, para alivio generalizado del grupo. El otro prefecto les mostró dos puertas, con pequeñas tallas de gárgolas sobre el dintel de una y de arpías en el dintel de la otra. Esta última era el dormitorio de las chicas, que entraron rápidamente, no sin que antes Cassandra les hiciera un gesto de despedida a Scorpius y Al. Los chicos pasaron a su cuarto, donde había cuatro camas con sus cuatro postes, con sábanas de color verde. Fue al ver las camas que Al fue consciente de lo cansado que estaba y sin más dilación se tumbó en la que estaba al lado de un baúl que reconoció como suyo.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a ese tal Hart?- se quejó.

-Te lo dije, no le gustan nuestros apellidos.- dijo Scorpius, que ocupaba la cama a su izquierda.

-¿Y a quién le gustan?- intervino uno de los otros dos chicos.- ¡Qué vergüenza haber sido seleccionado junto al hijo del odiado Potter y al de un traidor a la sangre!

-A mí me gusta mi apellido.- replicó Al, incorporándose para mirara a la cara al chico.- Miller ¿No? Mi padre no es enemigo de nadie, que lo sepas.

-Es enemigo nuestro ¿Verdad, Eckmann?- le dijo Miller al cuarto chico, pero este se limitó a bostezar y decir:

-A mí todo eso me da lo mismo. No me metáis en vuestras movidas.

-Bah, da igual. Aquí la mayoría pensamos como Hart: no os queremos en Slytherin.- les advirtió Miller antes de echarse a dormir.

Scorpius y Al fueron los últimos en ponerse el pijama y acostarse, aunque antes de eso Al le susurró a Scorpius:

-No era la bienvenida que esperaba.

-Yo sí.- confesó el joven Malfoy.- Al fin y al cabo, somos hijos de nuestros padres.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Las primeras clases

* * *

Pues ya están nuestros muchachos en Hogwarts. Había varias cosas en este capítulo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero para mi sorpresa una de las más me ha divertido es la canción del Sombrero. Tampoco me he complicado mucho, pero si me he preocupado un poco de que tenga una métrica correcta y una estructura lírica.

La escena clave es la selección de Al, para mí tiene todo el sentido que vaya a Slytherin, por las causas que se explican en la propia historia, y quizá alguna más que luego se revelará. Lo que no quiere decir, por supuesto, que su estancia allí vaya a ser agradable.

Pero lo que más me ha costado escribir es la presentación de Cassandra. Probablemente vaya a ser el personaje propio más importante del fic, y aunque tengo claras la mayoría de sus escenas durante el mismo, ha sido complicado el presentarla sin revelar más de la cuenta. Lo he reescrito varias veces, de hecho.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Las primeras clases

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo son propiedad de JK Rowling

* * *

 **4-LAS PRIMERAS CLASES**

No empezó bien el primer día de Al y Scorpius en Hogwarts. Se despertaron bastante tarde, Eckmann y Miller ya se habían ido hace tiempo, y tenían el tiempo justo para desayunar ligeramente antes de comenzar las clases, así que se vistieron a toda prisa y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. Pero se perdieron un par de veces, y no lo habrían encontrado a tiempo de no ser por la intervención de Cassandra, quien, preocupada por no haberlos visto en el desayuno, decidió ir a buscarlos a la Sala Común. Para cuando llegaron, únicamente quedaban una docena de alumnos rezagados, así que tomaron un desayuno lo más frugal y rápido posible.

-¿Cuál es la primera clase?- preguntó Al, mientras miraba de reojo un gran reloj ubicado bajo el escudo del colegio en el Muro de los Héroes.

-Transformaciones, con Bullock.- le respondió Cassandra, quien esperaba a los chicos de pie.- Es nuestro Jefe de Casa, estaría feo que empezáramos llegando tarde el primer día.

-Te agradecemos mucho que nos hayas indicado el camino, de verdad, pero podrías haber ido con los otros.- dijo Scorpius.

-No me caen bien.- dijo Cassandra.- Las chicas estuvieron criticándoos anoche, no me pareció correcto.

-Otras como Hart y Miller.- se quejó Al.- No lo entiendo, de verás que no lo entiendo.

-Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar ¡Ahora tenemos que encontrar el aula de Transformaciones!- alertó Scorpius.

Afortunadamente, no tardaron mucho. El aula era bastante espaciosa, aunque únicamente estaba ocupada por los cinco alumnos restantes de Slytherin, así como, por algún motivo, un camaleón de colores anaranjados que retozaba en la mesa del profesor. Este no estaba aún presente, por lo que el trío, aliviado, se sentó una fila detrás de Eckmann y Miller.

-Así que al final os habéis despertado ¿Eh?- se burló Miller, volviéndose hacia ellos.

-Señor Miller, absténgase de hablar sin permiso en mi clase, por favor.- le reprendió un Bullock aparentemente salido de la nada. Miller, ruborizado, no fue capaz de esconder su sorpresa. Pero Al lo había visto todo: el camaleón había saltado de la mesa, había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba el profesor, cuya túnica naranja era de un tono sospechosamente similar al del color del camaleón. Al estaba impresionado.- Lake, Malfoy, Potter, llegan un par de minutos tarde. Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Bullock comenzó una larga disertación de por que las Transformaciones eran una de las materias más difíciles que iban a estudiar. Como la alteración de un objeto en su misma naturaleza requería de todo un torrente de poder mágico de la máxima precisión, y como solo aquellos capaces de alcanzar una concentración excepcional serían quienes destacasen en su asignatura. A continuación extrajo de un cajón de su mesa una caja de cerillas. Fue repartiendo una cerilla a cada alumno, y otra más para él.

-Observad bien el gesto de la varita, es esencial para que la alteración fluya de forma correcta.- les explicó, y acto seguido convirtió la cerilla en una aguja metálica.

Pasaron el resto de la clase intentando infructuosamente emular el hechizo de su profesor. Al trató de concentrarse al máximo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El resto de la clase tampoco conseguía gran cosa. Únicamente Scorpius, hacia el final de la clase, obtuvo de su cerilla cierto reflejo plateado, siendo felicitado por ello por el profesor Bullock.

Al terminar la clase, la mayoría de los alumnos abandonó el aula, pero Cassandra se acercó a decirle algo al profesor, quien estaba guardando las cerillas. Al y Scorpius se quedaron esperándola junto a la puerta. Vieron como la cara de Bullock tornaba del gesto de molestia que había mostrado con Cassandra durante su selección a un gesto de preocupación genuina. Miró hacia ellos y dijo:

-Malfoy, Potter, venid aquí un momento.

Scorpius y Al se miraron, y se acercaron al profesor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Scorpius.

-La señorita Lake me ha comentado que vuestros compañeros os han estado molestando o incluso insultado ¿Es eso cierto?

-Vaya, que detalle por parte de la señorita Lake.- dijo Scorpius dirigiendo una mirada feroz a Cassandra.

-No me parece para tanto.- dijo Al.- pero sí que han sido algo desagradables.

El profesor Bullock suspiró y dijo:

-La directora y yo ya nos temíamos que pudiera ocurrir algo así con el joven Malfoy. Lo suyo no, Potter, pero es que tampoco esperábamos que viniera a Slytherin.- entonces Bullock frunció el ceño, como si hubiese hablado de más y agregó- ¡Aunque es un honor, por supuesto!

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Al, extrañado por esa reacción.

-Claro que sí, claro que sí.- respondió algo apurado Bullock.- En fin, si la cosa va a más, no dudéis en acudir a mí o a los prefectos.

-Pues precisamente el prefecto Hart...- empezó a decir Cassandra.

-...el prefecto Hart nos dio el mismo consejo.- la interrumpió Scorpius.

-¿Lo hizo, eh? Podéis contar con él, no es de esos Slytherin de vieja guardia adoradores de la sangre limpia. Bueno, no os entretengo más, pronto tendréis clase de Herbología en los invernaderos.

Los tres chicos se fueron del aula y bajaron las escaleras en busca de la salida del castillo. Una vez estuvieron bien lejos de Bullock, Cassandra, molesta, preguntó:

-¿Por qué no le has dicho lo de Hart?

-¿Cómo?¡La pregunta aquí es por qué le has dicho que se meten con nosotros!- replicó Scorpius con enfado.

-Pues porque es verdad.- dijo Cassandra.- Y fíjate que ya se lo esperaba, viniendo de tu familia...

-¡Mi familia es asunto mío!- la recriminó Scorpius.- Y este problema es mío, no tenías ningún derecho a contárselo a Bullock.

-Eso no es verdad. También afecta a Al ¿Verdad?- dijo Cassandra.

-Yo es que todavía no me he enterado muy bien porque no les caemos bien.- repuso Al.

-Pero Hart también se metió conmigo.- protestó Cassandra.

-A ti solo te molestó por lo del Sombrero.- le restó importancia Scorpius.- Y me pareció que te lo tomaste bastante bien.

-¡Porque creía que era un cretino normal al que se le había subido la placa de prefecto a la cabeza!- adujo Cassandra.- Pero ya oísteis lo que dijo Bullock, Hart le tiene completamente engañado.

-Da lo mismo. Lo resolveré por mi cuenta.- dijo un taciturno Scorpius.

-Y yo por la mía.- replicó Cassandra.- No por ti, por todos nosotros. Si no se hace nada, Hart irá a más.

Cassandra y Scorpius no cruzaron ninguna palabra más en el trayecto a los invernaderos, lo que dejaba a Al en una posición incómoda, que no terminaba de comprender.. Pero esa incomodidad desapareció en cuanto divisó una melena pelirroja a la entrada de estos. Rose también le vio y corrió hacia él.

-¡Al!¡Por fin! No te vi en el desayuno, y tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo sobre la Selección. ¡Fue toda una sorpresa!

-Ya imagino ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado James?- le preguntó Al.

-Está alucinando más que con lo de Teddy y Victoire, no te digo más. Fred dice que debe haber habido un error, y Molly quería ir a hablar con McGonagall. Pero Victoire nos dijo que teníamos que respetarlo y apoyarte.

-¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bueno, en Gryffindor se está prácticamente como en casa, pero es que esperaba compartir curso contigo...y bueno, me pilló por sorpresa.- dijo con tono de excusa Rose.

-Tampoco es como si no fuéramos a vernos.- dijo Al.- Compartiremos clases de Herbología y Encantamientos, y hay mucho tiempo entre clases.

-Sí, supongo que sí.- admitió Rose con una sonrisa.- ¿Y qué tal en Slytherin?

Al no supo que responderla. Realmente, no había estado en su casa ni 24 horas, y si bien era cierto que algunos habían sido desagradables con él, por motivos que no entendía del todo, también lo era que Scorpius y Cassandra sí lo habían aceptado bien. Y no quería preocupar a su prima en el primer día.

-Bueno, es diferente. ¡Pero la Sala Común tiene unas vistas del fondo del lago brutales!- desvió el tema Al.

-¡Increíble! ¿Y tú que tal, Scorpius?

-Nada destacable.- respondió el joven Malfoy sin muchas ganas.

-Vaya, ya destacará. Tenías muchas ganas de ir a Slytherin- recordó Rose.- Y tú eras...Cassandra ¿Verdad? Vinimos en el mismo bote. Hiciste una escena en la Selección, ha sido muy comentado ¿Estás contenta con tu casa?

Cassandra miro de reojo a Scorpius y contestó:

-No se me permite hablar de eso.

Cassandra y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas de reproche, y Rose quedó muy confundida, pero no tuvo chance de preguntar más , pues entonces llegó Neville. Los alumnos, tanto de Slytherin como de Gryffindor, siguieron a su profesor al interior de los invernaderos y este, con una gran sonrisa, se presentó:

-¡Hola a todos! Soy el profesor Longbottom, pero profesor Longbottom suena demasiado formal para mi gusto, así que llamadme Neville. A algunos de vosotros ya os conozco.- se fijó en Al y Rose.- y a los demás ya os iré conociendo. Soy, por supuesto, el profesor de Herbología, pero además soy el jefe de casa de Gryffindor. Bueno, basta de prolegómenos. ¿Por qué esta asignatura es importante? Pues porque estudiamos las propiedades mágicas de las plantas. A diferencia de un hechizo o una poción, esta magia emana de la misma naturaleza, sin que la bruja o mago tenga control activo sobre ello. Por eso, esta es de las materias más difíciles que estudiaréis. Tomemos como ejemplo esta preciosidad de aquí.- Neville señaló un tiesto con un pequeño y raquítico cactus gris, aunque con una especie de forúnculos en vez de espinas.- _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. Un pequeño orgullo mío, ya que fui yo quien traje esta planta a los invernaderos de Hogwarts. La _mimbulus mimbletonia_ , decía, es aparentemente inofensiva, pero tiene un mecanismo de defensa que puede inundar todo este invernadero con casi una tonelada de líquido asqueroso. Ya le buscaremos utilidad a eso más adelante, por ahora nos centraremos en clasificar las plantas mágicas más importantes que tenemos aquí. Distribuiros en equipos, dos Gryffindor y dos Slytherin por cada uno si es posible, y comencemos.

Rose y Al se unieron inmediatamente. Completaron su equipo con Scorpius y un chico de Gryffindor que se presentó como Roman Quiver. Cassandra, por su parte, se fue con la chica que les había llamado traidores la noche anterior. A Al le fastidió un poco no poder compartir equipo con ella, pero estaba bastante contento de compartirlo con Rose. Fueron recorriendo todas las macetas del invernadero, asignando a las plantas uno de los nombres que encontraban en sus tomos de _Mil Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos._ Aquello no tardó en derivar en una carrera a ver quien decía el nombre más rápido entre Rose y Scorpius, con Al y Quiver de meros espectadores. Cuando llegaron a la altura de una flor de grandes pétalos naranjas Neville se acercó a ellos:

-¿Qué, sabéis ya que planta es esta?- les preguntó.

-¡La Flor Tropical de Fuego!- respondieron al unísono Rose y Scorpius.

-Bien, muy bien. Un punto para Gryffindor y otro para Slytherin.- les felicitó Neville.- Ven un momento conmigo, Al.

Al y Neville se alejaron un poco del grupo. Neville estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh, no. Bueno, sí. Quizá. Quería saber si estás cómodo en Slytherin.

-La mayor parte del tiempo que he estado en Slytherin he estado durmiendo.- respondió Al.

-Sí, claro. Tu padre me escribió y me dijo que estabas nervioso sobre ello, así que me pidió que te echara un vistazo.

-¿Mi padre sabe que estoy en Slytherin?- se sorprendió Al.

-Oh, sí. Es el protocolo de Hogwarts, se notifica a los padres el resultado de la Selección.- explicó Neville.- Mira, si alguna vez tienes un problema allí, puedes acudir a mí ¿Vale?

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo Al.

-Bien, ahora sigamos con la clase.

Al se reunió con su grupo. Miró a Scorpius, que discutía con Rose la nomenclatura de una especie de berenjena, y comprendió un poco mejor su reacción ante el chivatazo de Cassandra. Tanta gente queriendo involucrarse era una situación más agobiante que los inofensivos desprecios de Miller.

Herbología terminó, y Al y Scorpius quedaron con Rose para después de comer. La siguiente clase era Pociones, con los de Ravenclaw, que se impartía en las mazmorras, no muy lejos de su Sala Común. En el camino hacia allí, se les unió Cassandra.

-¿Ahora quieres venir con nosotros?- la preguntó Scorpius con tono burlón.

-Escuchad, vamos a solucionar esto ya.- dijo Al.- Scorpius, Cassandra solo quería ayudar; Cassandra, no deberías habérselo dicho a Bullock sin avisarnos antes. ¿Amigos de nuevo?

-Pero...- protestó Scorpius.

-Venga, Scorp.- le dio un codazo cómplice Cassandra.- No es que vayas muy sobrado de amigos ¿Eh?

Scorpius sonrió y asintió con un gesto. Los tres entraron en la mazmorra de Pociones, y se sentaron en una de las últimas filas, sacando sus respectivos calderos. El profesor, un hombre alto de tez morena, y espesa barba negra, vestido con una túnica añil, dio el pertinente discurso de presentación, con un fuerte acento extranjero.

-Estimados alumnos, sed bienvenidos a esta asignatura. Mi nombre es Saladin Salem, y seré vuestro guía en la gran aventura del saber, en lo que a Pociones respecta. Tengo además el inmenso honor de ser el jefe de casa de Ravenclaw, pese a no haber estudiado en Hogwarts, si no en el Bayt al-Hikma de Bagdad, donde también llegué a impartir esta asignatura antes de su cierre por la guerra muggle. Esta asignatura, a diferencia de las demás que estudiaréis, no radica en la magia propiamente dicha, si no en vuestra habilidad, inteligencia y paciencia. Es, en consecuencia, de las asignaturas mas difíciles que tenéis. Si bien no espero otra cosa de vosotros que unos buenos fundamentos para las pociones más básicas, no está de más señalaros que portáis un gran legado, pues esta institución ha formado a algunos de los más reputados maestros de pociones de la Historia, como Vindictus Viridian, Arsenius Jigger (autor del manual que usaremos) o Severus Snape. En el día de hoy trataremos de elaborar una poción curativa sencilla, para rasguños y heridas superficiales, que posteriormente puede ser una base útil para pociones más elaboradas. En estos armarios tenéis todos los ingredientes que necesitaréis. Comencemos.

Aquello no le pareció una tarea demasiado compleja a Al. Era incluso mecánica, pues no había más que seguir las instrucciones del manual. Según este, tras todo el proceso, de una media hora de duración, debería emanar del caldero una gran bocanada de vapor rojo brillante, tras el que debía quedar un liquido de color dorado muy fluido. Al lo consiguió en veinticinco minutos, recibiendo la enhorabuena del profesor Salem, así como cinco puntos para Slytherin. Pero para su sorpresa, la tónica general en la clase era bastante peor, rayana en el desastre incluso. Scorpius lo había hecho más o menos bien, pero en vez de una bocanada fugaz, el vapor rojo era constante, y el líquido era más naranja que dorado.

-Creo que he removido un par de veces de más.- le comentó a Al, mirando con envidia la perfecta pócima que había elaborado.

Si la de Scorpius al menos guardaba un ligero parecido con la de Al, la de Cassandra solo se parecía en que estaba dentro de un caldero. La bocanada de vapor había sido demasiado pronto, y lo que ahora tenía era una especie de crema púrpura muy viscosa.

-Señorita Lake, ¿Podría decirme en que momento ha incorporado a la poción las escamas de pez-dragón?

-¿Qué escamas?¿Qué pez?- dijo una confusa Cassandra pasando a toda prisa las páginas del manual buscándolo. Al encontrarlo dijo.- Oh, debí echarlas nada más empezar.

-Efectivamente, las escamas funcionan como retardante y evitan que la ebullición se produzca antes de tiempo.- explicó el profesor Salem pacientemente.- aunque es mejor no echarlas que incorporarlas a mitad del proceso ¿No opina igual, señor Miller?

La poción de Miller no había expulsado ningún vapor rojo, y se había convertido en un engrudo marrón. Miller trató de removerlo, pero no pudo: se había solidificado.

Pero la de Miller no era la peor poción de la clase. Esa era la de Zoe Zheng, que borboteaba furiosamente en su caldero expulsando grandes pompas verdosas. Una de estas pompas explotó en el codo de un chico de Ravenclaw al que Al reconoció de la ceremonia de selección, Donald Carter.

-¡AUUUU!- se dolió este. En su codo apareció una quemadura.

- _¡Ya Allah!_ ¿No habrá confundido la hoja de magnolia áurea con la de belladona, señorita Zheng?- dijo el profesor Salem alarmado. Cogió un frasco y lo llenó de la poción de Al.- Permítame, señor Potter.

El profesor le dio de beber la poción a Carter y la quemadura se desvaneció casi al instante. Una repentina sensación de orgullo inundó a Albus al comprobar lo efectiva que era su primera poción. Zoe Zheng se disculpaba muy afectada con Carter, que aceptaba sus disculpas aún con cierto enfado. Mientras, en la fila inmediatamente inferior a la de Al, las chicas de Slytherin reían por lo bajo y decían:

-Esto es lo que pasa si dejas jugar con magia a una sangre sucia.

El orgullo de Al rápidamente mutó a indignación. Aquello le había ofendido más que todo lo que hubieran podido decir de él. Miró a Scorpius y Cassandra y comprobó que el sentimiento era compartido. Cassandra, de hecho, estaba empujando ligeramente su caldero, derramando toda la crema púrpura sobre la fila inferior y pringando a las chicas, que soltaron chillidos de repulsión.

-¡Orden!¡Orden!- gritó el profesor Salem.- ¡Tenga más cuidado, señorita Lake!

-¡Lo siento!- fingió Cassandra.- Se me resbaló.

-Por suerte, el contenido de su caldero era una sustancia inocua. ¡Pero podría no haber sido así! Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. Y también para Ravenclaw por su parte, señorita Zheng. Además, deberá venir a verme esta tarde.

La clase de Pociones terminó. Al espero a que todos salieran y les dijo a Cassandra y Scorpius que fueran yendo al Gran Comedor. Quería preguntarle una cosa al profesor Salem.

-¿Tiene un momento, profesor?

-Claro que sí, Potter. He de decir que estoy impresionado con tu poción.

-No es para tanto, solo seguí las instrucciones.- repuso Al.

-Puedes creer eso ahora, pero has hecho algo más. Una poción tal como está descrita en el manual no habría curado tan bien a Carter.

-Oh, vaya.- se sorprendió Al.- Bueno, en realidad quería hablarle de otra cosa que mencionó en clase. De Severus Snape.

-Ah, sí. No se le suele dar mucho crédito, pero para mí era un genio adelantado a su época. Las alteraciones que hizo con la poción matalobos, por ejemplo, han sido esenciales para la plena integración de los hombres-lobo en la Comunidad Mágica y...

-En realidad quería hablar de él como persona.- le interrumpió Al.

-¿Cómo persona? Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con eso. Nunca le conocí, murió años antes de que viniera a este país. He oído cosas, claro, pero tampoco nada detallado. Lo poco que te puedo decir es que fue un espía durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Quizá te sea más útil preguntar a alguien que estuviera allí, como la directora McGonagall. O tu padre, claro.

-Mi padre...- musitó Al en voz baja. Eso sería lo más fácil, sin duda. Pero había algo más. El halo de misterio de ese hombre le intrigaba. Por algún motivo, inexplicable, sentía que era algo que debía descubrir por sí mismo, antes de acudir a su padre.

Al abandonó la mazmorra de pociones y se reunió con Cassandra y Scorpius en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor. Estos conversaban animadamente, olvidando las rencillas que habían tenido unas horas antes.

-Al, quería pedirte perdón por haber perdido los puntos que ganaste.- le dijo Cassandra en cuanto se sentó.

-No te preocupes, fue por una buena causa.- dijo Al.

-Me alegra que te lo tomes así.- se alivió Cassandra.- Scorp me ha dicho que vais a explorar el castillo con tu prima esta tarde.

-¿Vas a llamarme siempre Scorp?- la preguntó el susodicho Scorp.

-Bueno, no puedo llamarte Scorpius.- adujo Cassandra.- Me sentiría ridícula.

-¡Pero bueno!- se escandalizó Scorpius.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Scorp.- medió Al, para desesperación del joven Malfoy.- A mí ya me llamáis Al.

-Entonces a ti te llamaremos Cassie.- le dijo Scorpius a Cassandra.

-Urgh, no.- dijo Cassandra con desagrado.- Eso me haría sonar como una niñita pequeña y desvalida en vez de como la valerosa Princesa Guerrera que realmente soy.

-Claaaaaro.- dijo Al, divertido.- ¿Y qué sugiere, Princesa?

-Princesa no, Princesa Guerrera.- le corrigió Cassandra.- O mejor, Princesa Guerrera Superalucinante Bruja Suprema Excelsior Plus...

-Mary Sue.- interrumpió Scorpius.

-¿Mary cualo?- preguntó Cassandra.

-Cass.- respondió Scorpius.- He dicho Cass.

-Cass...- meditó Cassandra.- Me gusta. Mejor que Scorpius ya es.

Los tres acabaron de comer y se reunieron con Rose en el vestíbulo.

-Bueno, Al, este es tu sueño.- dijo.- Estamos en Hogwarts y tenemos todo el castillo por explorar. Tú dirás por donde empezamos.

-Creo que lo mejor será empezar por lo fácil.- dijo Al con renovada ilusión.- Tener claro donde están las Salas Comunes, por ejemplo. Podrías llevarnos a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Um, no sé.- dudó Rose.- ¿Estaría bien que les enseñara a unos Slytherin los secretos de Gryffindor?¿Qué diría la gente?

-Oh, Rose, yo me muero por saber que diría Hart si te enseñamos a ti la Sala Común de Slytherin.- dijo burlonamente Cassandra.

-No provoques, Cass.- la dijo Scorpius.

-¿Quién es Hart?- preguntó Rose.

-Un prefecto cascarrabias.- contestó Al.- Venga, Rose, no creo que Victoire o James tengan problema con que vayamos.

-No, supongo que no.- claudicó Rose.- Seguidme, es por aquí.

Rose les guió a través de varias escaleras de mármol, alguna de las cuales cambiaba de lugar. A Al le llamó la atención la diferencia casi antagónica respecto al trayecto a la Sala Común de Slytherin: una ascensión a través de ebúrneos pasillos bien iluminados frente a un descenso por mazmorras oscuras. Al final, se detuvieron frente al retrato de una señora muy gorda, que les ignoró mientras comía un pastel.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Al.

-La Sala Común está tras este retrato.- explicó Rose.- Pero no creo que deba deciros la contraseña.

-¡Venga ya, Rose!- protestó Al.

-Lo siento.- dijo Rose, ruborizándose.- Antes de enseñárosla quiero tener el permiso de Victoire.

-Una pena.- dijo Cassandra sin pena ninguna.- Vamos a nuestra Sala Común a que le preguntes tú misma a Hart si puedes estar allí.

-Tengo la impresión de que quieres cabrear a Hart.- dijo Scorpius.- Tal vez buscando una excusa para hacer algo que te hemos dicho que no hagas.

-¿De que están hablando?- le preguntó Rose a Al.

-Es largo de explicar.- dijo Al.- Pero sí que podemos llevarte hasta la entrada, como tú.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Rose.

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras, y a medio camino se cruzaron con dos rostros conocidos.

-Ey, son Peter y DeMarcus.- advirtió Al, al que se le ocurrió una idea.- Podemos seguirlos hasta la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

-¿Cómo seguirlos?- se extrañó Rose.

-Fred y James siguen a la gente todo el tiempo, así es como descubren las cosas interesantes. No puede ser muy difícil, solo hay que ser sigiloso.

-¡Puedo ser sigilosa!- anunció Cassandra.

-Gritar que eres sigilosa es lo opuesto a ser sigilosa.- la reprendió Scorpius.

-¡Silencio todos!- les riñó Al, quien dándose cuenta de lo alto que había hablado pasó a susurrar.-Digo, silencio todos. Vamos a seguirles.

Los cuatro trataron de ser lo más discretos posible, doblando cuidadosamente las esquinas, y con continuos "ssshhh" o "silencio" cada vez que una pisada sonaba más fuerte de lo que debiera. Peter y DeMarcus les condujeron al vestíbulo, desde el que bajaron por unas escaleras, distintas a las que conectaban con las mazmorras, que les llevaron debajo del Gran Comedor. Vieron un gran cuadro de un frutero y al dúo que perseguían escabullirse por una puerta cercana, pero cuando la cruzaron solo vieron unos cuantos barriles.

-¡Se han esfumado!- expuso lo obvio Cassandra.

-¡Sssshhhh!- la gritaron Scorpius, Rose y Al.

Aquella noche los alumnos de Slytherin tenían su primera clase de Astronomía, que compartían precisamente con Hufflepuff. Según el horario, esa clase se impartiría en un claro del bosque. Debían esperar a la entrada del castillo a que llegara Hagrid, y él les llevaría hacia el lugar. Había un murmullo constante entre los alumnos sobre lo que se encontrarían en el bosque, y Al, Cassandra y Scorpius no eran una excepción.

-Antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts el bosque estaba prohibido a los alumnos.- informó Scorpius.- Incluso se llamaba así, el Bosque Prohibido. Pero tras la batalla hubo unas negociaciones entre el Ministerio de Magia, Hogwarts y los centauros del bosque y ahora su nombre es el Bosque de los Centauros.

-Sí, creo que mi tía Hermione trabajó en eso.- recordó Al.- Y la directora McGonagall ya dijo que los centauros eran como profesores.

-En esta asignatura en concreto creo que un centauro ES el profesor.- intervino Cassandra.

-Leí una vez que los centauros perciben los planetas y las estrellas de forma diferente. Es un tema fascinante.- dijo Scorpius.- Anda, mirad quien viene por ahí.

Peter y DeMarcus se aproximaron al trío, con una expresión divertida en sus caras. Era llamativo verles juntos, pues uno era bajito y enclenque y el otro alto y corpulento. Costaba creer que tuvieran la misma edad.

-Vaya, vaya.- les dijo DeMarcus.- Al final nos habéis seguido hasta aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Cassandra, con un tono de fingido disimulo que no engañaba a nadie.

-Os vimos siguiéndonos esta tarde.- explicó Peter.- Es una forma curiosa de espiar a la gente, esa de gritaros "silencio" entre vosotros.

Peter y DeMarcus parecían encontrarlo más divertido que ofensivo, pero aún así Al se sintió impelido a disculparse.

-Lo sentimos si os ha molestado. Estábamos buscando las Salas Comunes y se nos ocurrió seguiros.

-Oye, que se te ocurrió a ti solito.- puntualizó Cassandra.

-Bueno, no espiáis bien, pero al menos sois un grupo unido.- señaló DeMarcus.

Aquella conversación quedó interrumpida cuando vieron acercarse a grandes zancadas a Hagrid, quien como la noche anterior sostenía un farol. Cuando llegó les dijo.

-Bien, muchachos. Como imaginaréis, el bosque es un lugar peligroso, así que por la cuenta que os trae será mejor que no desobedezcáis las instrucciones del profesor Firenze. Venga, vamos.

El guardabosques les llevó hacia la cabaña en la que vivía, colindante con el bosque. Allí les aguardaba un centauro, de crin y cola blancas, ojos azules, y pelo rubio muy claro. Casi parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Saludos, jóvenes humanos.- les dijo cuando estuvieron a su altura.- Yo continuaré a partir de aquí.

-Sí, Firenze, un momento.- dijo Hagrid. Sin que sorprendiera demasiado a Al, este le hizo un gesto para que se aproximase.

-Sí, Hagrid, estoy bien en Slytherin...- contestó con antelación a la pregunta que sabía que iba a formular.

-Ya te lo han preguntado ¿Eh?- dijo este con una sonrisa.- No te mentiré, cuando el sombrero te envío a Slytherin algunos nos asustamos mucho. Pero eres Albus Potter, eres fuerte, podrás con todo lo que te echen.

Tras todo lo que había ocurrido, semejante voto de confianza significó mucho para Al.

-Gracias, Hagrid.

-Slytherin, Gryffindor...al final del día, solo es un nombre y un escudo.- dijo Hagrid.- Lo realmente importante es que tengas amigos ¿Los tienes, Al?

-Sí, creo que sí. Cassandra y Scorpius se han portado muy bien conmigo.- dijo Al señalando en su dirección.

-El hijo de Malfoy ¿Eh?- dijo Hagrid perdiendo la sonrisa.- Y la chica del sombrero. ¿Te ha contado lo que le dijo a Bullock? Es una chica un poco peculiar...

-Sí que lo es.

-Traetelos el viernes a tomar el té ¿Vale? ¡Ahora diviértete en el bosque!

Al se unió a sus compañeros, y juntos siguieron a Firenze por una estrecha senda que les conducía al interior del bosque. Tras un rato, llegaron a un amplio claro, en el que había dispuestos una serie de tocones en los que Firenze les pidió que se sentasen.

-El objeto de esta asignatura- empezó a decir el centauro, con voz indiferente.- es como bien sabéis el estudio de los cuerpos celestes y sus movimientos. Es una disciplina que los centauros dominamos, pero que escapa en muchos aspectos a la comprensión humana, siendo de las asignaturas más difíciles que tendréis. Pero hay algo, más profundo, que explica que sea yo quien os la imparta. Vosotros no sois más que potros, pero no mucho antes de que nacierais las relaciones entre los magos y otras criaturas no eran nada amistosas. Yo mismo, al aceptar la oferta del profesor Dumbledore de impartir clases en Hogwarts, fui tachado de traidor por mi manada. El sacrificio del buen profesor solo fue una pequeña parte del precio a pagar porque eso cambiara. Ahora, los centauros, las sirenas, y los elfos que habitan estas tierras están en igualdad de trato a los habitantes del castillo. Eso es algo muy grande, fruto del duro trabajo de muchos, y ya estaba escrito en el firmamento mucho antes de que ocurriera en la tierra. Esto es lo único que os enseñaré: lo que ocurre allá arriba, tiene su reflejo aquí abajo. En esta noche, nos centraremos en las fases de la Luna y sus efectos...

Mágicamente habían aparecido unos telescopios tras ellos, que usaron para examinar el cielo nocturno. Al terminar Firenze les escoltó de vuelta al castillo. Por el camino, DeMarcus comentó:

-¿Es impresión mía o todos los profesores dicen que su asignatura es la más difícil?

Al se percató de que era cierto. Al llegar al castillo, se despidieron de Peter y DeMarcus y bajaron a la mazmorra de Slytherin. Scorpius estaba callado y taciturno, no así Cassandra.

-"Lo que ocurre allá arriba, tiene su reflejo aquí abajo".- repitió en tono de burla lo que había dicho Firenze.- Pura fantasía de poni.

A Al le sorprendió aquel arrebato po parte de Cassandra, y recordó lo que había dicho tra la selección: "No seas ridículo, el futuo no existe ¿Cómo voy a verlo?". Pensó también en lo que había dicho Hagrid de ella: "¿Te ha contado lo que le dijo a Bullock? Es una chica un poco peculiar...". Y, nuevamente, en lo que les había dicho Cassandra: " la casa a la que pertenezco no se ha fundado todavía".

-Cassandra ¿Que le dijiste a Bullock en la ceremonia de selección?- le preguntó de nuevo Al.

-¿Otra vez? Si llego a saber que iba a dar tanto que hablar me hubiese puesto a la primera el dichoso sombrero...- respondió Cassandra sin perder el tono burlón.

-¿Es verdad lo de la casa que aún no existe?- insistió Al.

Cassandra miró fijamente a Al, y aunando su tono irónico con su faceta más misteriosa, contestó:

-Mira arriba, Al. Está escrito en el firmamento.- y volviéndose hacia la pared de la mazmorra dijo.- ¡Colmillo de Basilisco!

Al y Scorpius se fueron al dormitorio de chicos, mientras que Eckmann y Miller se quedaron en la Sala Común. Al aprovecho para comentarle:

-Oye, estás muy serio.

-Pensaba en una cosa que dijo Firenze.- y como si se acordara de repente de algo cambio de tono y añadió.- Oye, estas paredes tras la cama son nuestras ¿No? Podríamos colocar unos pósters.

-Cierto, casi me olvidó.- dijo Al, dirigiéndose a su bául, del que extrajo un gran póster de las Holyhead Harpies, el equipo de quidditch exclusivamente femenino que había dominado históricamente la liga.

-Vaya, ¿Eres muy fan de las Harpies?- preguntó Scorpius mientras ayudaba a Al a colgarlo.

-Superfán. Además, no me queda otra. Mi madre jugó de cazadora allí.- respondió Al señalando una figura pelirroja en el fondo del poster, que pasó a primer plano y les dedicó un afectuoso saludo.

-Mi padre también es muy forofo, pero yo no.- reconoció Scorpius.- Mis pósters son...de otro tipo.

Sacó tres rollos de su bául, que Al le ayudó a pegar. Eran pósters muggles, y las imagenes le resultaban sumamente extrañas a Al. Uno de ellos era un sofá rojo en mitad del espacio, otro una tubería rara flotando sobre el mar, y el más grande era totalmente negro, con un triángulo en el centro con una línea blanca a un lado y un arcoiris al otro.

-¿Qué es eso que dijo Firenze?- recordó Al de repente.

-Dijo "Eso es algo muy grande, fruto del duro trabajo de muchos".- explicó Scorpius.- Uno de ellos fue mi padre.- y cerrando los ojos añadió.- Unidos aguantamos, divididos caemos.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: El sepulcro blanco

* * *

Buenas/os días/tardes/noches, sufrido lector. Mi intención original en este capítulo era mostrar el renovado claustro de profesores de Hogwarts para el curso 2017-2018 y sus primeras clases, pero como quedaba muy largo, y más redundante de lo que ya es, he metido tijera, y os muestro únicamente los más relevantes, dejando el resto para el capítulo siguiente.

Un par de detalles que he dejado por ahí y pueden ser algo dudosos:

-el Bayt al-Hikma, que he reconvertido en un colegio de magia de Oriente Medio, existió realmente, cuando Bagdad era la mayor urbe del mundo en los siglos del IX al XIV. Significa Casa de la Sabiduría, y fue el gran centro de las artes y las ciencias en la Edad Media.

-Los posters de Scorpius son las portadas de los albumes _One Size Fits All_ de Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention; _Tubular Bells_ de Mike Oldfield; y, por supuesto, _The Dark Side of the Moon_ , de Pink Floyd. He querido hacerle fan de la música muggle, y más concretamente del rock progresivo de los 70 (casualmente, yo también soy fan del rock progresivo de los 70. Que cosas).

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	5. El sepulcro blanco

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo son propiedad de JK Rowling

* * *

 **5-EL SEPULCRO BLANCO**

De todas las asignaturas que se impartían en Hogwarts, la que más problemas daba a Al era sin duda Historia de la Magia. El timbre de la aflautada voz del profesor Binns, fantasma a cargo de aquella clase, tenía algo que inducía inexorablemente al sueño más profundo tanto a Al como a la mayoría de sus compañeros. ¡Cuán diferentes sonaban aquellas mismas palabras en boca de Rose, y también de Scorpius! El entusiasmo de ambos era contagioso, pero esa pasión por la Historia parecía tan muerta para Binns como el propio Binns. Al final de la clase, el pergamino de Al solo recogía fechas y nombres dispersos, que era incapaz de relacionar sin la ayuda de Scorpius. Solo hubo un atisbo de emoción antes de la primera clase, cuando el profesor Binns pasó lista. Slytherin compartía aquella asignatura con Hufflepuff, y cuando Binns, que recitaba los nombres de los alumnos en una monocorde letanía llegó al último nombre, algo alteró al fantasma.

-Van Zant, Peter.- dijo Binns, y entonces repitió como si tratase de recordar algo.- Van Zant...

-Presente.- dijo Peter.

-Van...Zant...- siguió repitiendo para sí el profesor rascándose su translúcida calva.- Van. Zant.

Entonces su expresión cambió radicalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y paso a volverse casi totalmente transparente. Sin mediar palabra, ascendió como un cohete y atravesó el techo del aula.

Los alumnos se quedaron mirando al techo atónitos ante la escena, desviando luego su atención hacia Peter, quien se encogía de hombros y aseguraba no saber de que iba aquello. Miller arrugó su trozo de pergamino formando una bola que arrojó contra Peter:

-Típico de un Hufflepuff lo de no enterarse de nada.- dijo con tono despectivo.

DeMarcus, sentado al lado de Peter, se levantó de su asiento y con gesto amenazador contestó:

-Me preguntó si un Slytherin se enteraría si un puño de Hufflepuff se dirige a su cara.

Miller palideció ante la intimidante figura de DeMarcus, y si tenía réplica esta nunca salió de su garganta. DeMarcus volvió a sentarse y poco después se abrió la puerta entrando nada menos que la directora McGonagall, seguida de un cabizbajo profesor Binns.

-Les ruego disculpen la demora, estimados alumnos.- les dijo.- En especial usted, señor Van Zant. El profesor Binns parece ser que tuvo en vida cierta disputa con un antepasado suyo. Nada importante ni que deba afectar a las clases.

Esto último iba más dirigido al fantasma que a los chicos. Desde entonces dio clase como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y el sopor invadió el aula.

-¿Crees que Binns puto tener algún percance con Frederik Van Zant?- les comentó Al a Peter y DeMarcus tras aquella clase. Lo dicho por McGonagall era lo único que había sacado en claro.

-No, no, no.- les indicó Scorpius.- Frederik Van Zant murió cuando Binns era un niño, no puede ser eso.

-¿Qué más puede ser?- se preguntó Cassandra. Y entrecerrando los ojos interrogó a Peter.- ¿Qué nos estás ocultando, Van Zant?

-¿Y tú quién eras?- preguntó a su vez un descolocado Peter.

-Cassandra.- contestaron al unísono Al y Scorpius.

-Podéis llamarme Cass.- dijo la propia Cassandra. Y con un estrambótico gesto añadió.- Casssssss...

-¿Le ocurre algo?- preguntó DeMarcus.

-Intenta parecer excéntrica.- informó Scorpius.

-Al cabo de un rato te acostumbras.- dijo Al.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que antepasado ha podido conocer a Binns, Peter?

-Pues no, que yo sepa toda la rama inglesa de la familia es muggle.- explicó Peter.- Pero podría preguntarlé si ha habido algún Van Zant alumno de Hogwarts antes de mí al profesor Shacklebolt.

-...ssssssssss.- concluyó Cassandra.

El profesor Malcolm Shacklebolt era el jefe de casa de Hufflepuff, así como el profesor de Encantamientos. Se rumoreaba que era pariente lejano del mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero Al conocía a Kingsley Shacklebolt y el profesor solo se le parecía en el apellido y el color de piel. Era, por demás, un profesor muy afable y atento a sus alumnos, y su clase era de las preferidas de Al, ya que además la compartían con Gryffindor. Habían dedicado la primera semana a explicar los fundamentos de la telekinésis.

-La telekinésis es el movimiento de un objeto mediante la magia.- les explicó el profesor Shacklebolt.- Existen varias formas de telekinésis en función del tipo de movimiento que persiga nuestro encantamiento, ¿Alguien puede ponerme algún ejemplo de telekinésis?

No había terminado la frase y Scorpius y Rose ya habían alzado su mano. Scorpius era más alto, pero Rose se levantó ligeramente de su asiento para que sus manos estuvieran a la misma altura. Aquello pareció divertir al profesor Shacklebolt, que finalmente le dio chance a Rose.

-Hay varios tipos.- explicó la pelirroja.- Como la levitación, la convocación o la repulsión.

 **-** Muy bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Me temo que tendrá que esperar a otra ocasión, señor Malfoy.

Rose le dedicó una elocuente mirada de suficiencia a Scorpius, y este cuchicheó:

-Te has salido con la tuya esta vez, pero no podrás vigilarme en todas las clases.

Era cierto, sin la competencia de la joven Granger-Weasley, Scorpius era decididamente el más listo y aplicado de la clase. La asignatura favorita de Scorpius era sin duda Estudios Muggles, que compartían con Ravenclaw y que la mayoría de Slytherin aborrecía. Tonya Bayliss, la joven y alegre bruja que era la profesora de la asignatura, no era ajena al hecho de que muchos de los jóvenes magos y brujas a su cargo consideraban aquella clase una pérdida de tiempo.

-Aunque históricamente el mundo muggle y la Comunidad Mágica hayan ido cada uno por su lado, avanzando en paralelo pero sin llegar a cruzarse salvo en situaciones excepcionales, en el futuro no podrá ser así.- les dijo el primer día con una sonrisa. Era una bruja rubia algo más bajita que los propios alumnos, de once años. Tenía acento australiano.- Con frecuencia, los magos y brujas hemos desdeñado los avances en tecnología muggle, creyendo que la magia iba varios pasos por delante. Y eso podía ser cierto para la generación de vuestros padres, pero no para la vuestra. La capacidad de innovación muggle avanza más deprisa que un hipogrifo desbocado, mientras que el último gran avance mágico fue el descubrimiento de los Doce Usos de la Sangre de Dragón por parte de Albus Dumbledre, hace ya más de medio siglo. Hay quien piensa, y yo comparto su opinión, que el futuro de la investigación mágica está realmente en la combinación de tecnología muggle con elementos mágicos. Pero los magos y las brujas somos perezosos y apegados a nuestras costumbres, y únicamente se está siguiendo esta vía en la Escuela Mahoutokoro de Japón, aunque aquí en Gran Bretaña tenemos a pioneros como Arthur Weasley, quien es el autor de practicamente toda la normativa actual respecto a objetos muggles...

A Al le agradó mucho escuchar el nombre de su abuelo, a quien muchos, incluidos algunos en su propia familia, consideraban un poco loco, junto al de Albus Dumbledore. Pensó que en su época, quizá también hubieran pensado que Dumbledore estaba un poco loco. En todo caso, el adoraba a su abuelo Arthur, y puede que los hechizos que hacia con él a espaldas de su abuela Mollly sobre cafeteras explosivas podrían serle de utilidad en aquella clase. Pero no fue el caso.

-¡Eh!

-¿Pero que es esto?

Las reacciones de sorpresa (y alguna de protesta) se debían a que en sus pupitres habian aparecido unos extraños artefactos, uno por cada alumno.

-¿Quién puede decirme que es eso?- preguntó la profesora Bayliss.

Entre el desconcierto general, respondió Zoe Zheng.

-Son ordenadores portátiles.

-¡Efectivamente, señorita Zheng!- la felicitó la profesora.- ¡Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw!

-¡Eso no es justo!- protestó una chica de Slytherin.

-¡Eso!- la apoyó Miller.- ¡Es una sangre sucia, tiene ventaja!

-No os quejabais de eso en clase de Pociones.- replicó Al con dureza.

-¡Calma!¡Calma!- puso orden la profesora Bayliss sin perder el buen humor, mientras los Slytherin dirigían miradas feroces a Al, quien respondía únicamente con su indiferencia.- Es cierto que a los Slytherin os suele costar más esta signatura, así que me gusta incentivaros un poco. La siguiente pregunta consta de dos partes, y está dirigida exclusivamente a Slytherin. Si alguno la acierta, Slytherin se llevará cincuenta puntos.

Esta vez fueron los Ravenclaw los que protestaron, debiendo la profesora acallar sus quejas. Al no obstante sospechaba que aquello tenía truco.

-¿Cuántos de vosotros habíais visto un ordenador antes?- preguntó la profesora Bayliss. Únicamente Al y Scorpius levantaron la mano, recibiendo una nueva tanda de miradas feroces de sus compañeros.- ¿Y alguno sabe QUÉ ES un ordenador?

Ahí había pillado a Al. Era cierto que su padre tenía uno en casa, pero él solo le había prestado atención cuando era pequeño para jugar a algo llamado "buscaminas" o algo así. Desde entonces, no era más que "la caja brillante inútil", como la llamaba James. Scorpius, en cambio, sí parecía tener idea:

-Es una máquina que procesa datos. Es como un cerebro artificial.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó la profesora.- Llevo más de una década ofreciendo estos cincuenta puntos a Slytherin y por fin tengo ocasión de dárselos.

-¿Un cerebro?- se preguntó Cassandra mientras examinaba perpleja su ordenador.- ¿Esto puede pensar?

-Excelente pregunta, señorita Lake.- dijo la profesora Bayliss, muy contenta de tener por fin a algún Slytherin interesado en su asignatura.- Puede _pensar_ , sí, pero solo dentro de unas instrucciones que lleva incorporadas, que se llaman _programas_.Hoy en día, los muggles los usan para controlar casi cualquier tarea de la vida diaria.

-Que locura.- dijo Cassandra, asustada.- Si puede pensar y controla todo ¿Qué pasa si piensa cosas malvadas y hace daño a la gente?

Al oír aquello, gran parte de la clase entró en pánico. Al pudo ver a Miller golpeando a su portátil antes que este le golpease a él. Zoe, en cambio, se rió y volviéndose hacia Cassandra dijo:

-Eso es Skynet.

-¿Skyqué?- preguntó Cassandra.

-Terminator.- explicó Zoe como si fuera obvio. Y con un gesto de horror preguntó.- ¿No tenéis pelis de ciencia-ficción en el Mundo Mágico?

-Hablamos el mismo idioma, pero no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.- dijo Cassandra.

-¡Calma, calma!- intercedió nuevamente la profesora Bayliss.- Señor Miller, el ordenador que estás tratando de destrozar cuesta veinte galeones, yo en su lugar pararía. La tecnología muggle, como la magia, es tan malvada como la persona que la use. En esta asignatura aprenderemos a no temer las maravillas del mundo muggle...

Si bien disfrutaba con todas las clases (salvo Historia de la Magia), la que Al más anhelaba, como la mayoría de los alumnos, era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le parecía además la asignatura ideal para honrar el legado de su padre. Se imaginaba enfrentándose a enormes troles y terroríficos vampiros, en un entorno seguro en el que realmente no correría ningún peligro. Pero pronto se desengañó, pues al igual que el resto de asignaturas, irían avanzando de menos a más.

-¿Qué es lo que comúnmente denominamos como Arte Oscura?- fue lo primero que preguntó la profesora, Anna Swan, una bruja vestida de negro, con gafas de pasta y larga melena blanca, aunque era una chica joven. Al ya conocía a aquella mujer, pues había trabajado durante un par de años como aurora junto a su padre. De hecho, lo que Al no sabía es que había sido su padre, Harry Potter, quien sugirió a la directora McGonagall que la contratase, justo después de que su antigua jefa de casa le ofreciese el puesto al propio Harry. Pero eso es otra historia.

-Es cualquier tipo de magia usada para causar daño a otro.- respondió Eckmann.

-Correcto.- confirmó la profesora Swan.- No existe ningún tipo de magia que sea esencialmente buena o esencialmente mala, si no que es la intención de quien la usa lo que determina que estemos ante un Arte Oscura. Esto puede incluir hechizos, puede incluir pociones, e incluso puede incluir acciones no estrictamente mágicas, como estudiaremos. ¿Sí, Potter?

-Pero las maldiciones o los venenos siempre causarán daño.- razonó Al.- ¿No serían siempre Artes Oscuras, sin importar la intención de quien la use?

-Bien visto. Obviamente, hay elementos más peligrosos que otros, y son esos elementos más peligrosos los que estudiaremos aquí. Creo que a habéis estudiado algo de telekinésis. Yo podría usar un encantamiento repulsor para arrojaros este libro con intención de haceros daño, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué estudiáis entonces la telekinésis en encantamientos y no aquí? Porque su peligrosidad en comparación a una maldición es mínima. Algo semejante ocurre con las Criaturas Mágicas. Un unicornio puede heriros gravemente con su cuerno, pero lo estudiaréis en la optativa de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con el profesor Hagrid a partir de tercero. En cambio, a día de hoy un hombre-lobo puede vivir perfectamente entre magos y brujas y lo estudiaremos aquí. La razón, su peligrosidad, su facilidad para convertirse en Arte Oscura.

-Entonces deberíamos estudiar estos hechizos directamente, no Defensa contra ellos.- dijo Miller con avidez.- No tenemos intención de dañar a nadie, así que no serían Artes Oscuras.

Hubo risitas en el aula, ocupada exclusivamente por Slytherin.

-Eso dice usted, Miller, y yo le creo.- dijo la profesora Swan.- Pero si se enseñase por ejemplo una Maldición Imperdonable, las más peligrosas que hay, de haber uno de ustedes que quisiera usarla para el mal, podría hacerlo, mientras que al no enseñarlas, si uno de ustedes quisiera usarla no sabría como. Por ello, es el Ministerio de Magia quien tiene el monopolio de las Artes Oscuras.

Excepto Scorpius, Cassandra y Al, la clase no pudo ocultar su decepción. La verdad es que cuanto más conocía Al a los Slytherin, menos gracia le hacía estar en esa casa. Esa sensación debió quedar patente en su rostro, porque Scorpius le susurró.

-Hay más en Slytherin que Artes Oscuras, ya verás.

Al le concedió una media sonrisa.

-Este primer año nos centraremos en diferenciar maleficios y maldiciones. ¿Alguien lo sabe?

-Los efectos perjudiciales de los maleficios se pueden revertir. Los de las maldiciones, no.- contestó Scorpius.

-Casi perfecto, señor Malfoy. Realmente los efectos de las maldiciones sí se pueden revertir, pero es extraordinariamente complejo.- matizó la profesora.

Pero las clases solo eran el preludio a sus escapadas por la tarde junto a Cassandra, Scorpius y Rose, en las que recorrían los pasillos y pasadizos del colegio. El segundo día descubrieron un pasillo en la segunda planta en el que los bustos que lo decoraban se retaban entre sí en concursos de chistes, y les pedían a ellos que decidieran al mejor. El cuarto día se percataron de que un tapiz que representaba la fundación de Hogwarts ocultaba un atajo a la biblioteca, y que si intentabas cruzarlo, te hacía cosquillas para delatar tu presencia a la señora Pince.

El mayor problema que encontraban era la permanente vigilancia del anciano conserje, el señor Filch, así como de su antinaturalmente también anciana gata, la _Señora Norris_ .

-¿Cuantos años tendrá esa gata?- se preguntó Al en cierta ocasión.

-Es muy raro, según mi padre ya era una gata vieja cuando él y mi madre vinieron a Hogwarts, hace más de 20 años.- dijo Rose.- El gato de mi madre, _Crookshanks_ , murió cuando yo era pequeña, con unos quince años o así.

-Puede haberle hecho, no sé, un conjuro que le alargue la vida.- elucubró Scorpius.- Pero eso sería Magia Oscura muy avanzada, y estaría totalmente prohibida...

-Yo creo que la respuesta es evidente.- dijo Cassandra.- Hay varias _Señoras_ _Norris_ , cada una más _Norris_ que la anterior, y a medida que mueren las sustituye. Esta será la _Señora Norris VIII_ , probablemente.

Fuera cual fuera la verdad, aquella gata tenía un dos especial para encontrar a los alumnos que se metían en líos. Una vez, observó a los chicos tratando de mover una pesada armadura, forjada para un caballero particularmente obeso, pues Cassandra había oído el rumor de que ocultaba un pasadizo secreto. No tardó en avisar a Filch, y solo se libraron de su reprimenda porque en aquella ocasión les acompañaban Peter y DeMarcus, y este último fingió ser un alumno de quinto que les llevaba a su justo castigo en las mazmorras.

También se había producido el primer encuentro entre James y Al desde la ceremonia de Selección.

-Así que...Slytherin ¿Eh?- le había comentado una tarde, los dos solos en los jardines.

-Eso es.- confirmó lo evidente Al.

-No es que tenga nada de malo. Creo. Pero no te hacía en Slytherin, en el coche solo te tomaba el pelo.

-Ya lo sé. No estoy en esta casa por eso.

-Estuviste un buen rato con el sombrero puesto.

-Sí, dudaba entre Gryffindor o Slytherin. Yo también dudaba.

-¿Y por qué te puso en Slytherin?

-Por legado.

-¿Legado?

-Sí, legado.

-Pero papá y mamá estuvieron en Gryffindor. ¡Toda la familia ha estado en Gryffindor!

-Ya lo sé. Se lo comenté al sombrero.

-¿Y por qué no te hizo caso?

-Sí que me lo hizo. Pero es un tipo diferente de legado, o eso me explicó.

-Que cosas más raras dice el sombrero. A mí me dijo que le recordaba al abuelo. ¡Pues claro, me llamó igual!

-Es un sombrero muy raro, desde luego.- estuvo de acuerdo Al, y nuevamente recordó a Cassandra mirando el sombrero.

-Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en Gryffindor.- admitió finalmente James.

-Podremos vernos en uno de esos clubes intercasa que empiezan la semana que viene.

-Ah, sí, Victoire nos avisó anoche.- recordó James. Al sintió una punzada repentina de envidia. Hart había pasado completamente de informarles del tema como era su obligación de prefecto (tampoco había mucho interés en Slytherin por la cuestión), y se había enterado también por Victoire, aunque indirectamente, a través de Rose.- Me he apuntado al Ejército de Dumbledore.

-Oh.- se desilusionó Al. Él también querría haberse apuntado al ED, era el club más popular del colegio. También el más antiguo. Y, sobre todo, lo había fundado su padre. También era el más peligroso, y a causa de ello solo estaba permitido a alumnos a partir del tercer curso.- Yo me he apuntado a Magias del Mundo.

-Ah, el que organiza Victoire. No es mal club, está muy curioso y aprendes otras culturas, pero...

-¿Pero?- preguntó Al temiendo haber cometido un error fatal.

-Pues que lo organiza Victoire.- repitió James.

-Ya lo sé, es uno de los motivos por los que...- Al se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle su hermano a mitad de la frase.- Lo organiza Victoire.

-Exactamente. Va a estar lleno de tíos mayores intentando ligársela todo el rato.

-Pero los rechazará a todos.- dijo Al.- Probablemente de manera muy humillante.

-Claro. Ella está saliendo con Teddy.

-Con nuestro Teddy.- Al imitó los gestos de su hermano en la estación.- ¡Se estaban dando el lote!

-Increíble.- dijo James, y ambos hermanos se echaron a reír.

Pese a que en Slytherin, salvo Scorpius y Cassandra, se le había recibido entre la indiferencia y el desagrado, la primera semana en Hogwarts había satisfecho las expectativas de Al. Pero aún quedaba una cosa a la que enfrentarse para poder pasar página de la polémica selección, y esa cosa llegó volando el viernes del desayuno entre las garras de su lechuza, _Hedwig_ , llamada así por su gran parecido con la que tuviera su padre. Al se había enterado por Neville de que sus padres ya sabían el resultado de su selección, pero aún así quiso darles su propia versión y les había mandado una carta con _Hedwig_ diciéndoles que estaba bien, estaba muy contento en Hogwarts, y había hecho buenos amigos, tanto en su casa como en otras. También había deslizado de pasada de pasada que a algunos en Slytherin no les hacia gracia ver a un Potter en Slytherin, pero sin entrar en detalles que pudieran preocuparles.

Ahora, había recibido la respuesta de sus padres. Al abrió el sobre nada más cayó en sus manos, y observó que había dos cartas, reconociendo la caligrafía de su padre en una, que tomó en su mano izquierda, y la de su madre en otra, que tomó con la mano derecha. Se quedo dudando sobre cual leer primero.

-La de la derecha.- dijo Cassandra.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Al. Cassandra estaba tranquilamente bebiéndose un tazón de leche con cacao y no parecía prestarle atención.

-Lee la de la derecha primero. Hazme caso.- dijo Cassandra, aparentemente indiferente.

Al ya había presenciado más de uno y más de dos arranques de misterio por parte de su amiga, pero a veces aún le pillaba desprevenido. Renunciando a una discusión que sabía estéril, optó por hacerla caso y leyó la carta de su madre.

" _Querido Albus, nos alegramos mucho de que te lo estés pasando tan bien en Hogwarts. Para tu padre y para mí fue la experiencia más importante de nuestras vidas, y nos encanta que tu hermano y tú tengáis la ocasión de vivir algo similar. Tuvimos momentos duros, vosotros también los tendréis, pero no temas, los buenos fueron, y serán, mucho más. Tu padre os echa mucho de menos, pero también está contento de que te vaya bien y de que ya hecho muchos amigos. Casi que vas a tener que ser tú el que le escriba tres veces a la semana, no te haces una idea de la de veces que se para en una conversación para decir "¿Cómo estará Al?" o "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Al?". Sé que en el fondo un poco de él quedó para siempre en Hogwarts, y siente un poco de envidia de ti y de James. Así que tenéis que pasaroslo muy bien (¡Y aprender mucho!)._

 _Sobre esos chicos de Slytherin que les molesta tu apellido, que se aguanten. Tú eres Albus, no eres Harry, y no hay nada malo en que seas de Slytherin (¡Y si tu tío Ron te dice lo contrario es sucia mentira!). Cuando te seleccionaron recibimos muchas cartas, de la directora McGonagall, de Neville, de Hagrid, de tu jefe de casa el profesor Bullock, de tus primos...sabemos que, si tuvieras algún problema, no te falta gente que te quiere que no dudará en ayudarte. También sabemos que eres un cabezota y lo resolverías por tu cuenta antes de decírselo a nadie, pero si pasara algo grave, grave de verdad, que sepas que no es ninguna vergüenza pedir ayuda._

 _Diviértete, cariño, y vigila que tu hermano no haga ninguna tontería. Te quiere, Mamá._ "

Al sonrió. No había tenido mucho tiempo de extrañar a sus padres, pero estos sí le echaban de menos a él. Y era cierto que si tenía un problema grave en Slytherin había mucha gente a la que podía acudir, aunque hasta leer la carta no había sido plenamente consciente de ello. Rápidamente pasó a leer la más escueta carta que había escrito Harry.

" _Querido Al, se que si estás en Slytherin es porque es importante que estés ahí. Y sé que en algunos momentos no será fácil, y eso es en parte culpa mía, ya que no me llevaba muy bien con los de Slytherin cuando estaba allí. Además, esta la Guerra; eres muy joven para entender todos los detalles, pero a grandes rasgos, para que entiendas porque a algunos les puede molestar tu presencia allí, puede resumirse en que tu familia estaba en el bando ganador, y algunas familias de Slytherin en el perdedor, así que sus padres nos guardan rencor. Pero no temas, el rencor es un sentimiento sin poder alguno, y tu tienes algo más poderoso: el amor. El amor de tus padres, de tu hermano, de tus primos. Y también de tus amigos, apóyate en ellos si alguna vez tienes dudas._

 _Tanto hablar del poder del amor me hace pensar en Dumbledore. Tengo que pedirte un favor muy importante: ve a visitar su tumba, y salúdale de mi parte. Hagrid te puede decir donde está, salúdale de mi parte también a él._

 _Un fuerte abrazo, tu padre._ "

La carta de su padre descolocó a Al. Sabía que le daría importancia a lo de Slytherin, porque ya lo hablaron en el andén, pero no esperaba que le diera tanta, y desde luego no esperaba aquella palabrería sobre el poder del amor. Al menos, ahora por fin sabía el motiva de que Hart, Miller y los demás eran desagradables con él. Miró hacia el Muro de los Héroes, pensando en lo que sabía de la Batalla de Hogwarts y la Guerra Mágica. Todo lo que recordaba que le habían contado era sobre sufrimiento y dolor. Sobre Fred, el hermano gemelo de su tío George. Sobre los padres que Teddy nunca conoció. Sobre, quizá, el incierto destino de Severus Snape.

Cuando aquella tarde fue junto a Rose, Scorpius y Cassandra, tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza. Llamaron a la puerta, y no tardó demasiado en abrirsela el enorme Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hagrid atrapó a los dos primos en un enorme abrazo que estos correspondieron.

-Ay, recuerdo cuando eráis solo un par de bebés.- dijo con nostalgia al soltarlos.- ¡Recuerdo cuando Harry era solo un bebé! Y ahora tiene dos hijos en Hogwarts. Madre mía, como pasa el tiempo...y tú, Rosie, como me recuerdas a Ron y Hermione cuando eran pequeños. Tú también eres clavadito a tu padre, Scorpius.

El semi-gigante se dirigió al joven Malfoy, y una ligera sombra turbó su gesto como lo hiciera cuando Al le había dicho que era amigo suyo antes de la clase de Astronomía. Scorpius también estaba extraño, mostrándose incómodo y titubeante. Ambos se miraron un par de segundos, tras los que Scorpius dio un paso hacia Hagrid, y tendiéndole la mano dijo con un hilo de voz:

-Se...señor Hagrid.

Hagrid sonrió y mientras aceptaba su saludo, sacudiendo su mano con tal fuerza que casi derribó sin querer al muchacho, dijo:

-El señor Hagrid era mi padre. Llámame simplemente Hagrid.- se volvió hacia Cassandra.- Y por último la famosa chica del sombrero ¿Cassandra, verdad?

-Llámame simplemente Cass.- dijo Cassandra.

-Como quieras, Cass.- aceptó Hagrid.- Sentaos, por favor. El té ya debe de estar listo.

Los chicos obedecieron mientras Hagrid acudía a la cocina para comprobar la tetera. No tuvo que ir muy lejos, la cabaña parecía diminuta para un hombre de la envergadura de Hagrid.

-¿Qué ha sido eso de antes, Scorp?- le preguntó Cassandra mientras Hagrid cogía unas tazas.

-No sé de que hablas.- refunfuñó Scorpius.- Y no me llames Scorp.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Cass?- regresó Hagrid con la tetera y las tazas.- Se comenta mucho entre los profesores lo que le dijiste a Bullock en la Selección.

-Vaya. En ese momento tampoco me pareció la gran cosa.- comentó Cassandra mientras Hagrid servía el té.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo, Hagrid?- preguntó Al.

-¿Cómo?¿No os lo ha dicho?- se sorprendió Hagrid.

-Nos ha dicho que le dijo que su casa aún no sé había fundado.- dijo Scorpius.- Se inventa muchas cosas así.

-Bueno, pues aquí no inventa nada, eso fue lo que dijo.- Afirmó Hagrid mientras se dejaba caer en una silla, que se combó bajo su peso.

-¡Ja! Nunca me creéis.- se jactó Cassandra.

-¿Pero eso como es?¿Ves el futuro?- preguntó Rose.

La chica se limitó a dar un sorbo de té con el gesto misterioso que Al y Scorpius ya conocían de sobra.

-Por eso te digo que me llames Cass.- le dijo a Hagrid.- Me llamó Cassandra, así que si hablo de cosas que no han ocurrido, todos dan por sentado que estoy prediciendo el futuro, cuando la respuesta es más sencilla que todo eso.

-¿Y cuál es esa respuesta tan sencilla?- preguntó Hagrid, curioso.

-Pues que ninguna de las casas me convencía.- dijo Cassandra.- Escuché la canción, y no reconocí en mí ninguna de esas virtudes. Ni valor, ni justicia, ni sabiduría, ni ambición. Le dije eso al profesor Bullock como podría haber dicho "No creo que sirva para ninguna de estas casas".

-¡Anda ya!- protestó Scorpius.- ¡Si te encanta hacerte la misteriosa!¡Te estás hacienda la misteriosa justo ahora!

-Esa es mi virtud.- dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa.

-Pues Bullock se lo tomó muy mal.- dijo Hagrid, pero él sonreía.- Pensó que te burlabas de él, y es un tipo muy inseguro. Aunque no he sido yo quien os lo ha dicho. En general al resto de profesores nos ha hecho mucha gracia, hasta a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿En serio? Parece muy seria.- dijo Rose.

-Oh, y lo es, Rosie. Pero eso no quita para que pueda tomarse las cosas con humor. Es como lo que dice Cass de su nombre, las expectativas pueden estar equivocadas. Tu madre, por ejemplo, sorprendió a mucha gente que no se esperaba que una hija de muggles fuera tan talentosa. O mira tu primo, que muchos lo esperábamos en Gryffindor y ale, Slytherin.

A Al no le pasó inadvertido como Hagrid había desviado el tema hacia su propia Selección. Mejor, así no tendría que hacerle a él.

-Recibí una carta de mi padre esta mañana.- dijo Al.- Te manda un saludo, Hagrid.

-Ah, Harry. Ha hecho tantas cosas por mí, cuando se suponía que era yo quien debía hacerlas por él...- rememoró Hagrid.

-Sí, bueno. Me decía que a algunos Slytherin les molesta que yo esté en su casa porque su familia estaba en el bando perdedor de la Guerra, y la mía en el ganador.

-Hmmm, más o menos.- dijo Hagrid desviando la mirada hacia Scorpius.- Pero es algo ridículo hablar de bandos a estas alturas, la Guerra fue hace mucho tiempo. A mí prácticamente se me ha olvidado como usar ese cacharro.- dijo Hagrid señalando una gran ballesta de caza colgada en la pared.

-Pues se ve que a algunos, como Miller, les molesta.- afirmó Al.

-Pero eso no es igual para todos.- intercedió Rose.- ¿Tu familia tuvo algún problema con la nuestra en la Guerra, Cass?

-No creo. Mis padres huyeron a Canadá y solo volvieron tras la Batalla de Hogwarts. De hecho se conocieron en Canadá.

-¿Y la tuya, Scorp?- preguntó Rose.

-Sí. Y no me llames Scorp.- contestó Scorpius, incómodo.

Un tenso silencio se adueñó de la cabaña. Hagrid lo rompió con un sonoro carraspeo y dijo:

-Veo que no lo sabéis, pero el padre de Scorpius, Draco, tuvo cierta rivalidad con Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando estudiaban...

-Y con usted.- añadió Scorpius.

-Eh, sí. Tuve algún problema que otro con Draco cuando era estudiante.- admitió Hagrid.- Pero eso fue, también, hace toda una vida. Sé que Draco ha hecho muchas cosas que me hacen enorgullecerme de haber sido profesor suyo, como la devolución de las tierras que Brutus Malfoy arrebató a los centauros, o la revelación de ese horrible circo clandestino de elfos domésticos gladiadores que creó Abraxas Malfoy, que condujo a la detención de tantos magos malvados...

Al empezó a comprender porque las palabras de Firenze sobre "el duro trabajo de muchos" para mejorar la convivencia entre magos y otras criaturas había significado tanto para Scorpius, y cayó en la cuenta de que este admiraba a su padre. Ese era el legado por el que Scorpius deseaba tanto ser un Slytherin. Pero no fue eso lo que entendió Rose.

-¿Brutus Malfoy?¿Abraxas Malfoy?¿Ese era el legado familiar del que tanto presumías en el tren?- preguntó escandalizada.

-En parte.- admitió Scorpius de mala gana.- Mi legado es el de mi padre, reparar todo el mal que hicieron mis antepasados.

-Pero...

-Estás siendo injusta, Rosie.- terció Hagrid en favor de Scorpius.- Lo que hicieron sus antepasados no es diferente a lo que hicieron otros muchos magos y brujas de sangre pura en aquellas épocas. No creo que hoy en día a Scorpius le cayeran bien ¿Verdad?

-Cierto.- confirmó Scorpius.

-Y en tu familia ya no piensan de esa manera ¿Me equivoco?

-Está mi abuelo.- dijo Scorpius.

-Oh, claro. Lucius.- se percató demasiado tarde Hagrid.

-Yo odio a mi abuelo.- añadió Scorpius.

El pesado manto de silencio cubrió nuevamente la cabaña, de modo que Hagrid optó por dar el tema por zanjado y pasar a otra cosa.

-¿Cómo os van las clases?

La conversación recuperó rápidamente el tono distendido, e incluso Scorpius se fue animando.

-Rose y Scorpius son los mejores del curso.- afirmó Al.- Ya he perdido la cuenta de los puntos que han ganado.

-Pero hay trampa.- se quejó Rose.- A nosotros no nos hicieron pregunta de 50 puntos en Estudios Muggles.

-Ah, eso explica porque Slytherin va tan adelantado en la Copa de las Casas.- dijo Hagrid, pensando en el montón de esmeraldas que ya había en el reloj de arena de Slytherin.- ¿Y cuál es tu favorita, Al?

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.- contestó de inmediato.- Pero la que mejor se me da es Pociones.

-Muy bien, muy bien...oh, que tarde es, debéis volver al castillo.

-Se me olvidaba. Una última cosa, Hagrid.- dijo Al.- Mi padre me pidió que visitara la tumba de Dumbledore...

-Oh, sí. Un gran hombre, Dumbledore.- dijo Hagrid.- Puedes sentirte orgulloso del nombre que llevas, Al. Os acompañaré hasta allí, yo también le presentaré mis respetos. Esperad que coja unas pocas flores...

Hagrid salió al patio trasero y cogió un puñado de margaritas. Luego, los chicos siguieron al guardabosques, quien se dirigía al lago. Allí, no muy lejos de la orilla, un bloque de mármol blanco, en el que reposaban algunas flores y cartas, indicaba el lugar de eterno descanso del más grande de los directores de Hogwarts. Hagrid depositó las flores, y junto a los chicos se quedó mirándolo con un profundo y silencioso respeto.

-Mi padre...- dijo Scorpius.- Mi padre dice que se lo debe todo a él. Aunque no le gusta hablar de porqué.

-Dumbledore tenía una conexión única con todos sus alumnos.- dijo Hagrid con los ojos llorosos.- Yo también se lo debo todo. Probablemente lo que hiciera para ayudar a Draco fue lo último que pudo hacer por uno de sus alumnos antes de que...antes de que Snape...

Y rompió a llorar.

-¿Severus Snape?- se interesó Al.

-Sí, Severus.- dijo un compungido Hagrid incapaz de contener sus lágrimas.- Es verdad, también llevas su nombre. Fue un gran hombre, también. El más valiente de todos.

-¿Por qué, Hagrid?

-¿Qué por qué?¿Qué por qué, dices? Pues porque...- la expresión de Hagrid cambió de repente.- No. No debo decirlo, Harry me pidió que no lo dijera nunca.

-¿Qué mi padre qué?- se quedó perplejo Al.

-Aaaah, es complicado.- dijo Hagrid, quien visiblemente se moría de ganas por contarlo.- Snape era un hombre muy complicado y él no quería que se supiera lo que había hecho, y cuando murió Harry nos dijo a todos que por respeto a sus deseos no debíamos revelar su secreto. No me preguntes más por él.

-Es difícil no sentir curiosidad cuando todo el mundo dice lo valiente y genial que era pero calla en cuanto se le pregunta.- le reprochó Al.

-Jo, ese tío sí que sabía hacerse el misterioso.- comentó Cassandra con admiración.

Poco a poco, el comentario de Cassandra provocó que tos empezasen a reírse. Hagrid posó su gran mano sobre el sepulcro blanco y con gesto melancólico dijo:

-A Dumbledore le encantaría oír el sonido de las risas de los niños. Aquí lo escuchará por siempre. Hasta siempre profesor, gracias por todo.

Y los cinco se alejaron mientras la anaranjada luz del ocaso se reflejaba sobre la tumba de Albus Dumbledore.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Saladin Salem

* * *

Aquí estamos otra vez. Como habréis podido comprobar, la primera mitad de este capi sigue narrando las primeras clases de Al. Esto es así porque originalmente iba a ir en el capítulo anterior, pero me quedaba un capítulo de unas 10.000 palabras y otro de menos de 3.000, así que metí cortapega para arreglar la asimetría. Tampoco quería que las clases quedaran muy pesadas. Personalmente adoro las explicaciones del funcionamiento de la magia y es algo que voy a tratar, pero tampoco es plan de que quede aquí un tratado de física aplicada, falsa encima. Y ya por terminar de autofustigarme la escena ante la tumba de Dumble, que es de las primerísimas que tomó forma en mi planteamiento, es super emotiva en mi cabeza, pero no estoy nada convencido de haberlo sabido trasladar a la palabra escrita.

Por lo demás, me moló mucho a mí mismo (siéntanse libres de discrepar, por supuesto). Me complace mucho anunciar que tras presentar personajes y alinear las cosas a mi gusto, doy por cerrado el Acto I, por así decirlo, y a partir del capítulo que viene volveréis a ver a nuestra vieja amiga la trama ¿Recordáis aquel peñazo sin relación con nada que os hice leer antes de ponerme con Al y sus amigos? Pues irá cobrando cierta importancia a partir de ahora.

Bye.


	6. Saladin Salem

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **6-SALADIN SALEM**

La segunda semana en Hogwarts no iba a ser menos relajada que la primera. El miércoles por la tarde se celebrarían las primeras sesiones de los Clubes Intercasa, y el viernes los de primero tendrían sus primeras prácticas de vuelo. Cuando estas fueron anunciadas, la reacción de los dos primos no pudo ser más dispar. Volar en escoba era una de las cosas favoritas en el mundo para Al, de hecho ya tenía bastante práctica, y no se le daba nada mal, como podía esperarse de un niño cuya madre había sido jugadora profesional en uno de los mejores equipos de la liga, y cuyo padre no volaba peor. También sus dos hermanos eran muy talentosos en el aire, puesto que James era buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, como antes que él lo fue su padre, y antes que este el padre de su padre. Pero el mayor prodigio sobre la escoba entre los hijos de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter era Lily, quien a sus nueve años alcanzaba unas alturas y unas velocidades que aterraban incluso a sus padres, quienes acarreaban cada uno con un considerable historial de temeridad aérea. Rose, en cambio...

-¡No puede ser!¡No puede ser!- susurró histérica la pelirroja mientras pasaba las páginas de _Quidditch a través de los tiempo_ s.- ¡No pueden dejarnos montar ya sin, no sé, unos seis meses de preparación teórica antes!¡No!¡Puede!¡Ser!

La razón de que susurrara es que estaban en la Biblioteca del colegio, ante la siempre pertinaz vigilancia de la señora Pince. Alrededor de una gran mesa, lo más alejada de la bibliotecaria que habían podido encontrar, se sentaba el sexteto conformado por Al, Cassandra, Scorpius, DeMarcus, Peter y la propia Rose.

La razón de que estuviera histérica es que sus anteriores experiencias de vuelo habían tenido resultados que oscilaban entre lo malo y lo catastrófico. Aún podía recordar en sus más terribles pesadillas aquella soleada mañana de hace dos veranos en la que su padre irrumpió en su habitación con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en la vida y sosteniendo un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Hoy es el día, Rosie.- le había dicho.- Hoy vas a aprender a volar.

Pero aquel no fue el día. No, decididamente, no lo fue. Cuando abrió el paquete y vio la escoba, la pequeña Rose ya intuyó que aquello no le iba a gustar. Ron sostuvo la escoba en el aire para que montara su hija. En cuanto la soltó, esta salió disparada hacia atrás chocando con un árbol del jardín. Los lloros de su hija no le quitaron las ganas a Ron de compartir con ella su pasión, pero en las horas que siguieron hasta que Hermione volvió a casa, la pequeña pelirroja se llevó algún golpe más. La monumental bronca que se llevó Ron de su esposa le disuadió por un tiempo, pero ocasionalmente regresaba a las andadas, y Rose lo intentaba de nuevo, en parte por la ilusión que le ponía su padre, y en parte (la mayor parte) porque al menos había aprendido a que la escoba se quedara quieta, lo que hasta la fecha era su mayor avance.

-Tranquilízate, Ro.- le dijo Cassandra con el nuevo apelativo que la había puesto.- Tú al menos sabes a lo que te enfrentas, yo nunca he tocado una escoba y no me ves tan nerviosa.

Rose le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-Precisamente. Tú no has sufrido lo que yo he sufrido.

-Mi padre también intentó enseñarme a volar.- comentó Scorpius, sin levantar la vista de su tarea de Transformaciones, para la que había sacado una docena de libros de la Biblioteca.- Tampoco fue bien, al intentar llamar a la escoba esta me dio en la cara. Mi madre dice que los padres no deberían enseñar a volar, porque siempre lo hacen mal.

-Serán los vuestros, porque a mí me enseñaron este verano y no he tenido ningún percance.- dijo DeMarcus, quien completaba la redacción que había mandado el profesor Salem sobre pociones curativas.- Por cierto, Rose ¿Cuantas veces hay remover la poción para evitar la diarrea?

-Tres en sentido de las agujas del reloj, dos en contra, y vuelta a empezar.- dijo Rose con desagrado.

-Mejor tres en sentido de las agujas del reloj, dos en contra, tres a favor, tres en contra, y vuelta a empezar.- la contradijo Al.

Su prima frunció el ceño. Estaba más que segura de su respuesta.

-En _Filtros y Pociones Mágicos_ pone tres y dos.

-Ya lo sé, pero una vuelta extra cada dos tandas hace que la poción se digiera antes, y haga efecto más pronto.- replicó Al.

-No pone nada de eso en el libro.- dijo DeMarcus, consultando el manual.

-Haz caso a Al.- le recomendó Scorpius.- Es un fenómeno en Pociones.

-Hombre, tanto como un fenómeno, no.- negó Al, ligeramente ruborizado.- Es que en vez de repetir lo que dice el manual tal cual, me gusta experimentar un poco.

-En clase ya comentó algo el profesor sobre un Slytherin que está muy por delante de nosotros.- recordó Peter.- Rose pensaba que era Scorpius y se la llevaban los demonios.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Rose.- explicó Scorpius.- Comparado con Al, soy tan inútil como tú.

-¡No soy ninguna inútil!- protestó Rose.

-¡Ejem, ejem!

Atraída por su conversación, la señora Pince se había colocado junto a ellos sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

-¡Estamos estudiando!- se defendió preventivamente DeMarcus, lo que no frenó la inminente reprimenda de la estricta bibliotecaria.

-¡No es necesaria tanta charla para estudiar!¡Como sigan así les echaré de la biblioteca!- les avisó la señora Pince.

Por supuesto, en cuanto esta se alejó los chicos reanudaron la conversación.

-Si que te deben interesar las Pociones, para haber sacado tantas revistas del tema.- le comentó Peter a Al.

Era cierto, Al había sacado varios ejemplares antiguos de revistas con nombres como _Lo que Hierve en el Caldero_ o _Pociones del Futuro._

-Realmente, no las leo por las pociones.- dijo Al.- Estoy buscando los artículos de un mago en concreto.

-¿Ah, sí? Déjame ver.- inquirió Cassandra mientras tomaba una de las revistas que tenía abiertas Al frente a sí.- _Remedios específicos para venenos de criaturas exóticas_ , ajá. Firmado, Severus Snape.

-Sí, el profesor Salem lo mencionó en clase.- dijo Peter.- Me llamó la atención porque algo hablasteis sobre él en el tren.

-Hay una especie de pacto de silencio para que no se revele que hizo en la Guerra.- explicó Al.- Pero cada vez me interesa más, así que buscó información sobre él a través de su trabajo. Tampoco es fácil, no tiene ningún libro o manual, solo artículos dispersos aquí y allá, y son muy complicados. Si no fuera porque el profesor Salem es admirador suyo y me indicó por donde buscar, no tendría ni eso.

-¿Estás seguro de lo qué haces?- preguntó Rose, con cierta preocupación.- Recuerda que Hagrid dijo que era su deseo que no se supiera. ¡Es tu padre quien les pidió que no dijeran nada!

-También fue mi padre quien me habló sobre él para empezar. Y quien me dio su nombre.- repuso Al.

-Yo estoy con Al.- dijo Cassandra.- Si te ponen un misterio así encima de la cara, lo suyo es resolverlo. Sería una descortesía no hacerlo.

-Yo podría preguntar a mi padre.- se ofreció Scorpius tras finiquitar su trabajo de Transformaciones.- Aunque no sé si me dirá más que los vuestros.

-No, no te molestes.- declinó la oferta Al.- Esto es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, lo comprendo perfectamente.- dijo Scorpius.- Bueno, parece que hemos acabado todos. ¿Recogemos y nos vamos antes de que nos eché otra bronca la señora Pince?

-¡No!- suplicó Rose, aferrándose a su tomo de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_.- ¡Necesito más tiempo!

-Déjalo, Rose. En serio, si te enseñan bien volar no es difícil.- señaló DeMarcus.

Al final Rose aceptó a regañadientes, y tras devolver los libros, los seis salieron de la biblioteca. O lo intentaron, ya que la señora Pince les detuvo en el umbral.

-No creáis que no he visto que habéis seguido charlando.- les dijo.- No volveré a tolerarlo. Por lo menos, podríais recoger la mesa en la que estabais.

-Sí que la hemos recogid...oh.- se quejó Al, pero al mirar se dio cuenta de que aún quedaba un pequeño libro sobre la mesa.- Iros vosotros, yo recogeré eso.

Los chicos se marcharon de allí mientras Al desandaba el camino a la mesa. No reconocía aquel libro, y no parecía ninguna clase de manual. Leyó el título.

 _Malleus Maleficarum._

El libro parecía antiguo. Intrigado, lo abrió y leyó un extracto al azar.

" _Porque en muchas partes la ley divina ordena que no sólo se debe evitar a los brujos, sino que también tienen que ser ejecutados, y en verdad no impondría esta pena extrema si los brujos no hicieran reales y auténticos pactos con los demonios para provocar daños y males verdaderos._ "

A Al le costó un par de segundos procesar lo que acababa de leer. Desde luego aquello no era un manual de vuelo, eso le había quedado claro. Le echó un vistazo al prólogo y descubrió que se trataba de una especie de guía muggle para identificar, torturar y exterminar magos y brujas. Al parecer, los autores consideraban a estos como unas criaturas malignas que solo maquinaban como hacer daño a la gente. Y, por algún motivo, hacer creer a los hombres que no tenían pene. Aquel libro dejó perplejo a Al, preguntándose quien de sus amigos habría sacado de la biblioteca semejante mamarrachada de libro y, sobre todo, por que motivo. Dándole vueltas a la cuestión, dejó el libro en uno de los carritos de devoluciones que había por allí y se marchó.

Se encaminó a la Sala Común de Slytherin, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había escuchado sobre convivencia con los muggles de sus padres, de Scorpius o de la profesora Bayliss. Siempre se le había hecho hincapié en no hacer magia delante de muggles, pues podía asustarles, pero según ese libro parecía que los muggles tenían sus propias formas de asustar a los magos. Pensando en ello, llegó a la pared que ocultaba el pasadizo de acceso a la Sala Común y dijo la contraseña.

-Colmillo de Basilisco.

Pero no ocurrió nada. La pared no se abrió, y Al se quedó allí, mirándola sin comprender que ocurría.

-¡Colmillo de Basilisco!- repitió, más alto, sin éxito.

"Ha cambiado la contraseña", fue el primer pensamiento de Al. Pero sabía que Cassandra y Scorpius habían ido antes que él a la Sala Común, así que si no se encontraban ahí atascados de la misma forma que él, es qué habían logrado entrar. O quizá es que habían ido a buscar ayuda, al profesor Bullock, por ejemplo. Pero de haber sido ese el caso, Al no dudaba que uno de ellos se habría quedado para ponerle a él al tanto de la situación. Otra posibilidad es que hubieran ido con Rose, o con Peter y DeMarcus, pero de ser así también le habrían avisado. Tenía claro que no había anunciada ninguna contraseña nueva en el tablón de anuncios, y si Cassandra y Scorpius estaban dentro, eso significaba forzosamente que la contraseña había cambiado entre la entrada de sus amigos y su propia llegada. ¿Pero por qué?¿Quién habría hecho algo así?

Como en respuesta a sus cada vez más paranoicos pensamientos, oyó una voz a su espalda.

-Potter.- le llamó.

-Hart.- contestó Al, dándose la vuelta.

Se encontraron frente a frente, el prefecto favorito de Bullock, y el chico de primero al que despreciaba. Para Al aquella situación no era nada fortuita.

-¿No me digas que has olvidado la nueva contraseña?- preguntó Hart con una indisimulada sonrisita.

-No había anunciada nueva contraseña, y en todo caso debería usarse a partir de la semana que viene.- replicó Al.

-Vaya. Entonces me pregunto como es que estás aquí fuera.

Los dos muchachos se miraron en un tenso silencio, separados por apenas tres metros.

-¿No vas a entrar?- preguntó Al con cordialidad.

-No, creo que no lo voy a hacer.

-¿No será que has olvidado tú la contraseña?

Hart dio un paso hacia él mientras soltaba una risotada descaradamente falsa.

-Te he estado observando, Potter. Todos lo hemos hecho. ¿Qué hace el hijo de Harry Potter en Slytherin?, nos preguntamos. Nada bueno, seguro.

-Estoy en Slytherin te guste o no. Yo no soy mi padre. ¿Eres tú acaso el tuyo?

-Hay que tener valor.- dijo Hart dando otro paso hacia Al, con un fugaz destello de furia en la mirada.- Para mencionar a las familias de Slytherin.

-Tú has mencionado la mía.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Haz lo que digo, no lo que hago.

Al no se encontraba nada cómodo en aquella situación, de la que cada vez estaba más seguro que había sido provocada por Hart, quien sabe con que intención. Pero no iba darle el gusto de dejar que lo notara.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de tu familia?

-Mi familia no es tan interesante como la tuya. O la de Malfoy.- respondió Hart, dando un nuevo paso hacia Al.- Como decía, te he observado, y veo que has formado una simpática pandilla con Malfoy y esa tal Lake. ¿No te ha hablado Malfoy de su familia, Potter?

-¿Y qué si lo ha hecho?

-Solo pensaba lo curioso que es que el hijo de Harry Potter vaya por ahí con el hijo de Draco Malfoy.- Hart dio un nuevo paso. Él y Al estaban ya separados por meros centímetros. El musculoso prefecto no era mucho más alto que Al, pero este tenía que mirar ligeramente hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos.- Por si no te lo ha dicho, que sepas que los Malfoy son una familia de cobardes.

-¿Cobardes como esperar a que un niño de primero se separe de sus amigos para cambiar la contraseña de la Sala Común y que se quede solo en el pasillo para poder intimidarle?

Hart se dejo de sutilezas y, agarrando a Al por el cuello de la túnica, le alzó unos centímetros del suelo.

-Ya me he hartado de ti, Potter.- anunció Hart, que acto seguido recibió un chorro de un pringue viscoso púrpura, no muy diferente a la fallida poción curativa de Cassandra, en toda la cara.

-¡Goli-Goli-Goli! Has estado astuto tomando a Potter como escudo, pero no lo suficiente.- se jactó una voz incorpórea.

Furioso, Hart soltó a Al y fuera de sí empezó a gritar al aire.

-¡PEEVEES!¡Muéstrate, maldito despojo!

El poltergeist obedeció la petición del prefecto y se hizo visible. También hizo visibles una docena de cubos flotando en el aire, presumiblemente llenos del mismo pringue púrpura.

-Ese humor, Goli-Goli. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no sabéis aceptar una pequeña broma.- se burló Peevees.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- rugió Hart, sacando su varita y apuntando a Peevees con ella.- Se acabó, Peevees, acabaré contigo, y absolutamente nadie lamentará tu pérdida.

-¡Oh, me muero de miedo!- ironizó Peevees.

- _¡Desmaius!_

Un fulgor rojizo salió de la varita en dirección a un Peevees que se teletransportó lejos del conjuro aturdidor, y que empezó a volcar los cubos, que derramaros su contenido sobre Hart y cayeron ruidosamente al suelo.

Mientras esto ocurría, la pared se abrió, y del pasadizo salió uno de los compañeros de Al, Eckmann.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Al vio su chance y la tomó, entrando en el pasadizo que había abierto Eckmann mientras Hart estaba ocupado esquivando cubos de pringue.

-Ya te lo explico luego, tú cierra.

Y sin darle mucha importancia, Eckmann cerró la pared.

-¿Entonces, qué era eso?

Al dudo. Eckmann no era de los que se metía con él, pero era amigo de Miller que sí lo hacía. Omitió su participación en lo ocurrido, y le describió la batalla entre el prefecto y el poltergeist.

-Bah, que se las apañe como pueda. Hart es un imbécil.- dijo Eckmann.

-Sí que lo es.- compartió su opinión Al.

En la Sala Común separaron sus caminos, y Al fue al sofá en el que estaban Cassandra y Scorpius.

-Tienes algo morado en el hombro.- le advirtió Cassandra.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado?- preguntó Al, ignorándola.

-Con la contraseña, claro.- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Qué es?

-Colmillo de Basilisco, ya lo sabes.

-No, ya no.- dijo Al.- Ve a comprobarlo si quieres.

Confuso, Scorpius se dirigió al tablón de anuncios, regresando aún más confuso.

-Pues tenías razón, ahora es "Murciélago Mórbido". Ha tenido que cambiar justo ahora.

Y entonces Al les narró lo que había ocurrido con Hart.

-Me ha tendido una trampa, no hay duda.- concluyó Al.

-Esto es grave.- dijo Cassandra.- Esto es muy grave. Hay que decírselo a Bullock. Ya.

-No me convence.- se opuso Scorpius.- Por lo que se comenta Hart es su alumno favorito. Aunque nos crea, no será muy duro con él.

-Pues a alguien hay que decírselo.- insistió Cassandra.

-Pero mejor a alguien ajeno a Slytherin.- agregó Scorpius.- Alguien que sepamos seguro que nos va a ayudar, y que lo haga con discreción para que no empeore nuestra situación con el resto de Slytherin ¿Se te ocurre alguien, Al?

Al medito profundamente la respuesta, y finalmente dio un nombre.

-Victoire. Cuando termine la sesión de Magias del Mundo, se lo diremos a Victoire.

Los Clubes Intercasa fueron una creación completamente espontánea de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Su origen estaba íntimamente ligado a los meses posteriores a la Batalla de Hogwarts. En aquel momento, Minerva McGonagall se hizo cargo de manera interina de la dirección del colegio tras la breve etapa de Severus Snape como director. Pese a la interinidad, todos en la Comunidad Mágica dieron por hecho que aceptaría el cargo de forma permanente una vez se normalizase la situación, como efectivamente ocurrió. Fueron unos meses duros, aquellos. Mucho se había destruido y larga y difícil era la reconstrucción. Algunas cosas, sencillamente nunca podrían ser reconstruidas. ¿Cómo reconstruir una vida segada mucho antes de tiempo? En todos los años que vinieron, nunca hubo un momento más terrible para Minerva McGonagall que cuando fue a casa de los Creevey a darles la noticia de la muerte de su hijo Colin. Ella misma había sido quien años atrás les había visitado y les había dado la noticia de que Colin no era si no un mago. Aquel había sido un día feliz en el hogar de los Creevey. También había sido ella quien le diera el Sombrero Seleccionador que lo puso a su cargo en Gryffindor. La casa del valor. Y que magnífico valor. Minerva McGonagall era una enamorada de su oficio de profesora, y una enamorada de su casa, así que guardaba en un rincón especial de su corazón, henchido de orgullo, las gestas de sus alumnos. También las de Colin. Pese a haber pasado buena parte de su primer año petrificado, al borde de la muerte por el ataque de una criatura terrible, el pequeño Colin había perseverado, se había incorporado al Ejército de Dumbledore en la infame era de la Suma Inquisidora Umbridge, y cuando la batalla definitiva era inminente, no dudo en acudir a la llamada. Con un fatal desenlace. Minerva McGonagall también era valiente y supo que debía ser ella quien les dijera a los Creevey que su hijo había caído con valor. Que debía ser ella quien soportara todos los reproches y todo el dolor, pues estos ya estaban presentes en su corazón. Y así lo hizo.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver acudir a un colegio en plena reconstrucción, por quinto año, al hermano de Colin, Dennis. Dennis adoraba a su hermano y McGonagall sabía que estaba devastado por su muerte. Pero siguió adelante, con valor. Dennis también era un Gryffindor. Y cuando Dennis le pidió a Minerva McGonagall que, en aquellos días tan ocupados, le concediera una reunión privada, Minerva McGonagall no dudó un instante en contrariar y hacer esperar a Ministros de Magia, Jefes Supremos del Wizengamot, y magos y brujas muy ricos y poderosos. Dennis Creevey quería ver a la directora para pedirle un lugar donde el Ejército de Dumbledore pudiera reunirse. La profesora McGonagall estaba preparada para casi todo, pero no para aquello. La Guerra había terminado. Umbridge hacía mucho se había ido. ¿Qué necesidad había del Ejército de Dumbledore? Ella no se la veía. Pero Dennis sí, y McGonagall supo que aquello iba a pasar con el apoyo del colegio o sin él. Miró hacia atrás, al retrato que fingía dormir del hombre que daba nombre a aquel particular ejército. Y pensó que no importaba el porqué, lo importante era que Hogwarts siempre apoyara a sus alumnos. Que Hogwarts apoyara el ED. Dennis le dio un galeón. Un galeón falso, explicó, que indicaba las fechas de reunión del ED. Él tenía el suyo, y le daba el que había pertenecido a Colin. Desde entonces, Minerva McGonagall siempre llevó un galeón falso junto al corazón.

Así que desde la dirección de Hogwarts se apoyó al ED, un club que habían montado los alumnos para aprender lo que en ese momento Hogwarts no les enseñaba. Su éxito fue atroz, y aunque debido a su peligrosidad se estimó conveniente restringir su acceso, los alumnos, de muy distintas procedencias, de distintas casas, se hicieron amigos allí, y fueron felices. Y eso hizo feliz a la directora McGonagall. Por supuesto, no todos los alumnos querían luchar, y hubo algunos que pidieron permiso a la directora para fundar clubes similares con otras temáticas. Y la directora estuvo muy contenta de darles no solo su permiso, si no toda la colaboración que necesitasen, a condición de que aceptasen en su seno alumnos de cualquier procedencia y de cualquier casa. Aquello no sentó bien al Club de Artes Oscuras de Slytherin, que jamás llegó a ver la luz, pero sí sentó bien a varios otros, que pasaron a autodenominarse Clubes Intercasa.

Uno de los Clubes Intercasa más populares era el Club de Magias del Mundo creado por Victoire Weasley. Y era a este al que se habían apuntado aquel año Al, Cassandra y Scorpius (siendo de los escasos Slytherin que se apuntaban a estos clubes). También estaba Rose, así como Peter y DeMarcus.Y, como había advertido James, un montón de chicos mayores que Al reconoció como los admiradores de Victoire que había visto en el tren. La reunión se celebraba en un aula vacía de la planta baja. Al y sus amigos llegaron algo pronto y se sentaron en primera fila, esperando a que llegara Victoire, quien lo hizo acompañada de Desire, su mejor amiga, en medio de una gran expectación.

Al solo llevaba unos días en Hogwarts, pero habían sido suficientes para comprobar que su prima era prácticamente la reina de Hogwarts. Prefecta de Gryffindor y Premio Anual, detrás de sus aires de diva había una alumna muy apreciada tanto por sus profesores como por sus compañeros, siempre atenta con sus amigos y dispuesta a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase. La admiración que despertaba no era únicamente debida a la genética _veela_ heredada de su madre, aunque ella disfrutaba de lo lindo siendo el centro de atención, y no dejaba de aprovecharse de ello, disfrutando de privilegios insólitos incluso para un prefecto, como libre circulación por los pasillos o visitas a Hogsmeade fuera de los días previstos. Incluso se llevaba bien tanto con Filch como con Peevees. En realidad, no era muy diferente dentro del colegio a como era fuera. Como la mayor de todos los primos Weasley, era muy protectora con ellos, y cuando eran pequeños les mimaba en exceso. Al sonrió recordando la ocasión en que Floyd Fortescue la había invitado a todos los helados que quisiera y Victoire le había vaciado media tienda para sus numerosos primos pequeños.

Victoire y Desire se sentaron en el pupitre del profesor. La pelirroja hizo un gesto nada casual de apartarse la melena ante en que casi todos los chicos presentes suspiraron, y comenzó a explicarles en que consistía el club.

-Sed bienvenidos todos al Club de Magias del Mundo. Nosotras somos Desire Wallace y Victoire Weasley, y somos las fundadoras y responsables del club. Para los nuevos miembros, os comento un poco como surgió esta idea. Tanto Desire, que nació en Chicago y vivió en EEUU cuando era pequeña, como yo, que mi madre es francesa, tenemos un origen extranjero. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos dimos cuenta de que toda la perspectiva de la enseñanza era muy "británica", por así decirlo. Lo cuál es hasta cierto punto lógico, pero visto de otro modo no lo es. El mundo es mucho más grande que Gran Bretaña, y quizá cuando os graduéis os vayáis fuera, como mi padre que trabajó unos años en Egipto. Quizá, seáis vosotros mismos los que vengáis de otras culturas. Cada cultura tiene sus propias particularidades mágicas, que no se enseñan en el plan docente de Hogwarts, pero que en este club echaremos un vistazo, sin más pretensión que divertirnos y aprender.

-En esta primera reunión realizaremos dos actividades.- la sustituyó en las explicaciones Desire.- En la segunda, vendrá el profesor Salem y nos hablará de como es (era) el Bayt al-Hikma de Bagdad y las principales diferencias entre la magia occidental a la que estamos acostumbrados y la magia arábiga. Es realmente interesante, os lo aseguro. La primera empezará ahora mismo, y para ella necesitamos un voluntario.

-Pero no nos vale un voluntario cualquiera.- puntualizó Victoire mientras sacaba su varita.- Tiene que tener dos condiciones: debe ser uno de nuestros nuevos miembros, y debe tener ascendencia de otro país.

DeMarcus fue el primero en levantar la mano, llevándose como premio la sonrisa de Victoire. Esta hizo un gesto con la varita y sobre la mesa del profesor apareció un enorme globo terráqueo.

-Muy bien, ¿DeMarcus, verdad? Lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo. Solo tienes que apuntar al globo con tu varita y este nos contará historias mágicas de tu país de origen.

-Eh...de acuerdo.- dijo DeMarcus. Desire y Victoire se levantaron y se hicieron a un lado, dejando que el globo terráqueo presidiera la reunión. DeMarcus apuntó al globo con su varita y este comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, mientras que la luz del aula disminuía hasta quedar casi en penumbra. El globo frenó en seco ofreciendo a los miembros del club un vistazo a América. Entonces comenzó a brillar con intensidad una pequeña isla. No solo eso, si no que una imagen tridimensional de esa isla apareció en mitad del aula.

-Ah, Jamaica.- anunció Desire.- Muy interesante, mezcla las tradiciones mágicas de los conquistadores españoles con las de los antiguos esclavos africanos. También se "britanizó" cuando se retiraron los españoles, y tiene las particularidades de la Magia de Corso típica del Caribe. Por no hablar de la popular magia rastafari...

-Desire, deja que el globo cuente la historia.- la reprendió Victoire.

-Oh, claro. Mirad, creo que está entrando por la puerta.- dijo Desire.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada, y vieron como una pantera entraba y caminaba de forma altanera por el pasillo entre los pupitres. Alguno de los nuevos soltó un ligero chillido, pero la pantera los ignoró y se dirigió hacia donde minutos antes estaba el pupitre del profesor, pero ahora allí había un río, con varios animales retozando en él. Al llegar allí la pantera, comenzó a salpicar, burlona, a grandes criaturas como hipopótamos y cocodrilos, sin que estos fueran capaces de defenderse por la gran velocidad de la pantera. El río desapareció, y en el punto donde antes estaba la imagen de Jamaica, se descolgaba del techo una araña blanca, de más o menos medio metro.

-Tranquilos, no es una araña real, solo es una imagen.- comentó Victoire, aparentemente dirigiéndose a todos, pero realmente para tranquilizar a Rose, quien había heredado la aversión a las arañas de su padre.

La ficticia araña tejió una gran telaraña en el aula, pero cuando terminó la pantera la rompió con sus garras. Los muchos ojos de la araña se iluminaron, y la pantera desapareció en una nube de humo, de la que emergió en su lugar una atractiva joven, que a Al le pareció se daba un aire a Desire.

-¿Pero qué?- protestó la joven.

-No deberías haber sido tan presumida, pantera.- dijo la araña.- Soy Anansi, y nadie se burla de Anansi.

-¡No!¡Quiero volver a tener mis colmillos y mis garras!¡Quiero volver a correr bajo la luz de la luna! Por favor, Anansi, perdóname y devuélveme mi forma original.

-Tienes suerte, pantera. Anansi es generosa y no tiene inconveniente en transformarte de nuevo, siempre y cuando compenses a Anansi.

-¿Cómo puedo compensarte?

-Anansi desea que construyas una ciudad en su honor, con la forma de la telaraña que has destruido.

A continuación, las escenas se sucedieron muy deprisa. Vieron como la pantera con forma humana conocía a un apuesto joven, principe de una aldea cercana, y como se casaba con él. Como la aldea crecía en tamaño y población, siguiendo la forma de una telaraña. También, como la princesa y el príncipe tenían varios hijos. Finalmente, Anansi apareció de nuevo ante la princesa, y le concedió su deseo, convirtiéndola de nuevo en pantera. Y volvió a correr bajo la luz de la luna, pero no parecía feliz y antes del amanecer se colaba en la ciudad para observar a sus hijos humanos dormir. La pantera acudió a Anansi nuevamente y le pidió que convirtiera a sus hijos en panteras para que corrieran junto a ella. Anansi accedió a ello con la condición de que la pantera y sus hijos cazaran para ella. Y así ocurrió, y a medida que iban cazando Anansi se volvía cada vez más gorda y enorme , hasta acabar midiendo unos seis metros. Mientras tanto, el antaño príncipe de la aldea y ahora rey de la ciudad culpaba a las panteras de haber matado a su mujer y sus hijos, y trataba de cazarlas, sin éxito, hasta que la mezquina Anansi se le apareció y le reveló donde se escondían. El rey logró cercar a la madre pantera, pero cuando se disponía a acabar con ella, la miró a los ojos y reconoció los ojos de la mujer que amaba. Furioso, amenazó a Anansi con matarla si no les permitía estar juntos, pero esta se burló y no le hizo caso. El rey, que además era un poderoso mago, practicó mucho hasta que pudo transformarse en pantera por su cuenta, y correr bajo la luz de la luna con su familia. La ciudad fue abandonada, y nadie se preocupó de alimentar a Anansi, que se había olvidado de como cazar por su cuenta y finalmente murió de hambre.

Con la escena de la enorme araña muerta, llamaron a la puerta del aula.

-Ah, debe ser el profesor Salem.- indicó Victoire.- Adelante, profesor.

El profesor de Pociones entró en el aula, que se iluminaba de nuevo, y observó como la gorda araña desaparecía en el olvido, tal como había ocurrido en la historia.

-Anansi ¿Verdad?- comentó con una sonrisa.- ¿Hablabáis de África Occidental?

-De Jamaica.- repuso DeMarcus.

-Ya veo. Es llamativo, porque la magia ancestral africana pervive con más intensidad allí que en el propio continente africano. ¿Qué historia os ha contado el globo?

-La de la mujer-pantera y sus hijos.- respondió Victoire mientras retiraba de la mesa el globo para que el profesor se sentase allí.

-Es una buena historia.- dijo el profesor Salem.- Explica como los orígenes de los animagos parten de los propios animales, no únicamente del mago, una perspectiva que sin duda estudiosos británicos de las Transformaciones como el profesor Bullock considerarían pura leyenda y fábula sin fundamento. Pero se equivocaría, Anansi fue una criatura que realmente existió, por lo que esta y otras muchas leyendas en las que participa parten de la realidad. Y aquí en Hogwarts tenemos pruebas de que efectivamente es así; en el Bosque de los Centauros existe una colonia, la única en Europa, de acromántulas, una especie de arañas gigantes, muy peligrosas, que descienden de la mismísima Anansi. Como llegaron aquí es todo un misterio, pero...

-Profesor Salem, si no le importa, nuestro tiempo es limitado.- le interrumpió Victoire.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto, señorita Weasley.- concedió el profesor Salem.- Es que me encanta este club que habéis montado. Me parece muy necesario, más en estos tiempos que corren, donde cada vez más las diferentes culturas han de convivir entre sí, también en el seno de la Comunidad Mágica. Hay una idea en occidente, errada, de que la magia es magia y siempre es igual independientemente de donde se produzca. Eso es profundamente inexacto, la magia es, en gran medida, un arte, y el arte siempre estará influido por el lugar donde se exprese, ya sea por la historia, la sociedad o incluso la geografía. Los magos que vivan cerca de volcanes desarrollarán más hechizos de manipulación del fuego que los que no, obviamente. A veces, estas diferentes concepciones del mundo chocan violentamente, y para prevenir tal cosa, las señoritas Wallace y Weasley me han pedido que os cuente mi particular historia. Antes que nada, me gustaría darlas las gracias por la oportunidad.

-No hay por que darlas, profesor.- dijo una Victoire visiblemente encantada de los elogios y agradecimientos.

-Como algunos sabréis, soy irakí.- empezó a narrar el profesor Salem.- Y así como las historias de muchos de vosotros transcurrirán alrededor de Hogwarts, la mía ocurre alrededor del Bayt al-Hikma, el colegio de magia más importante de Oriente Medio. Su fundación es anterior incluso a la de este colegio, pues surge en el siglo VIII, y durante los siglos venideros fue el centro de la magia de todo el mundo. También fue uno de los mayores ejemplos históricos de convivencia entre muggles y magos, pues mientras en Europa estos solían perseguirse violentamente entre sí, en el mundo árabe vivían en armonía, y el Bayt al-Hikma no era una excepción. Ubicado en la mismísima Bagdad, capial de un entonces próspero imperio muggle, sus puertas estaban abiertas tanto a muggles como a magos, pues no se discriminaba disciplina alguna del saber. Pero aquello fue entonces, y el mundo actual es muy diferente. Cuando yo era estudiante, el imperio muggle que creo y protegió el Bayt al-Hikma hacía mucho tiempo que había desaparecido, y el gobierno muggle de entonces en Irak era una cruel dictadura militar de la que la Comunidad Mágica local se escondía. Aún así, el Bayt al-Hikma se erguía orgulloso, como durante tantos siglos, en mitad de Bagdad, oculta a ojos muggles mediante varios hechizos. En el entorno árabe, se considera que el aprendizaje dura toda la vida, no siete años como aquí, así que tras cuatro años obligatorios, los magos y brujas seguíamos acudiendo al Bayt al-Hikma con regularidad. Yo lo hice y finalmente me quedé allí con el puesto que ocupo ahora aquí, profesor de Pociones. Y entonces todo cambió.

El profesor Salem exhaló un largo suspiro, y detuvo su relato para tomar un trago de agua.

-Hace ya catorce largos años. Alguno de vosotros no había nacido aún. Pero para mí, eso ocurrió ayer mismo. Ocurre todas las noches. Ocurre cada vez que cierro los ojos, o que el viento sopla en la dirección equivocada. No es mi intención haceros creer que el mundo es oscuro y cruel, pero muchas veces lo es, y es por eso...- el profesor hizo una pausa.- Es por eso que vosotros debéis ser mejores de lo que fuimos nosotros. La guerra llegó a mi país. Los motivos, sencillamente la ambición desmedida de algunos hombres malos. No era la primera vez, y muchos pensábamos que el Bayt al-Hikma lo soportaría, como tantas veces antes. No fue así. Veréis, en la guerra la desesperación habita los corazones de cualquiera, muggle o mago por igual, y nosotros estábamos preparados para cualquier cosa que nos lanzaran los muggles, pero no esperábamos ser atacados por uno de los nuestros. Yo le conocí, fui a clase junto a él. No era diferente a cualquiera, salvo que estaba desesperado. Y en su desesperación, forzó la entrada a la Cámara de los Djinn, los liberó a todos, y les pidió su deseo. Veréis, mi antiguo compañero venía de una familia muggle. Y hacía tiempo que el Bayt al-Hikma estaba cerrado a los muggles. Así que mientras los magos nos refugiábamos ahí, a salvo de las bombas muggles, ellos estaban desprotegidos. Quizá si no hubiésemos olvidado las lecciones de convivencia de nuestros ancestros no habría ocurrido nada. Pero lo que está hecho, no puede ser deshecho. Mi antiguo compañero, cuya familia murió en un bombardeo, culpó a los magos de todos los males que sufría nuestro país, y les pidió a los Djinn que exterminasen a todos los magos que se refugiaban en el Bayt al-Hikma. Y los Djinn no tuvieron mejor idea que derribar el colegio sepultando a todos los presentes. Casi todos murieron. Yo me salvé, pese a que estuve enterrado vivo durante cinco días. Un equipo de rescate americano me sacó de allí, pero ya no quedaba nada en Bagdad para mí. Salí del país, y tras muchos viajes me instalé en Reino Unido. Aquí recibí la visita de Horace Slughorn, quien fuera el profesor de Pociones antes que yo. Había oído hablar de mí y de mi trabajo, y quería que ocupase su puesto en Hogwarts. Yo me negué, me sentía culpable de haber sobrevivido, de no haber visto la desesperación de mi compañero a tiempo de salvar a todos...

El profesor Salem paró de hablar. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su rostro mientras tomaba fuerzas para continuar.

-Horace me contó algo que le había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo. Algo que en toda su vida solo compartió conmigo y con otra persona.- Al creyó ver como el profesor Salem le miraba específicamente a él.- Aquella historia me hizo darme cuenta que es inútil regodearse en la culpa, regodearse en el pasado. Acepté su oferta con la esperanza de que, quizá, pudiera contribuir a que los magos del futuro no cometieran los mismos errores que nosotros cometimos. Y por eso, estoy aquí ahora.

El profesor Salem concluyó su historia. El aula quedó en silencio unos instantes. Al observó como Scorpius comenzó a moverse. Aplaudió. Y al poco tiempo el resto de los presentes compartió su aplauso, hasta que este cesó y el aula quedó nuevamente en silencio.

-Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo.- rompió el silencio Cassandra.- ¿Si su compañero quería matar a todos los magos, no moriría él también?

-Así es, señorita Lake.- contestó el profesor.- Pero le daba igual, solo quería castigar a todos los magos, él incluido.

-¿Y qué son los Djinn?- preguntó Peter.

-Oh, sí. De eso quería hablar también, aunque me temo que se nos ha echado el tiempo encima.-dijo el profesor Salem.- Veréis, como he dicho, la magia de cada zona del mundo tiene sus particularidades. La magia arábiga, como llamamos a la que se enseñaba en el Bayk al-Hikma, no es una excepción. Surge por la acumulación de las tradiciones mágicas del entorno, como la egipcia, la persa o la antiquísima magia de Babilonia. No en vano, Bagdad se construyó sobre las ruinas de Babilonia. Así que allí había mayor desarrollo en materias que en occidente apenas existen, como la Nigromancia o los Talismanes. Por explicarlo brevemente, la Nigromancia es magia que involucra a los muertos, una disciplina que aquí se ha considerado tradicionalmente un Arte Oscura, pero no es así en el mundo árabe. Creaciones como los inferi, usados con frecuencia por los magos oscuros, tenían en origen el noble propósito de despedirse de un ser querido. Los Talismanes son objetos mágicos creados por los humanos. Vosotros tenéis algunos talismanes de poder muy limitado, como las escobas voladoras, que simplemente...vuelan. Pero en el Bayt al-Hikma la creación de talismanes iba mucho más allá. Mismamente nuestros equivalentes a vuestra escobas, las Alfombras Mágicas, además de ser muchísimo más cómodas, son más que un mero utensilio para volar, pudiendo llevar a cabo tareas sencillas de carga o defensa. Son además resistentes al fuego, a la lluvia...

-¿Pero qué son los Djinn?- insistió Peter.

-Sí, sí, los Djinn. La mayoría de estas diferencias que os digo tienen que ver con la influencia de los Djinn, lo que en occidente llamáis Genios. Son criaturas poderosisimas, con una magia mucho más allá de la de los magos, y su relación con estos es...peculiar. No puedo decir que sean malvados, aunque fueron ellos quienes derribaran el Bayk al-Hikma, si no que son muy caprichosos. Para ellos, los humanos somos un divertimento. Hay algunos para los que la diversión consiste en la destrucción, son los llamados Ifrit, e incluso los propios Djinn censuran su actitud. Pero para un Djinn corriente, la diversión consiste en concederle deseos a los humanos, y retorcerlos de forma que aunque hayan cumplido con el deseo literal, el humano no consiga su objetivo. Por ejemplo, un viajero vaga por el desierto, sediento, y se encuentra una Lámpara Mágica. Convoca al Djinn de su interior y le pide que le de agua. Probablemente el Djinn encuentre gracioso darle agua salada, o si es un Ifrit quizá cause un diluvio torrencial en el que el viajero se ahogue. Pero los Djinn también tienen sus limitaciones. Están vinculados a un elemento, un árbol, un río...y no pueden abandonarlo nunca. Ahí entramos los magos. Creamos un talismán muy poderoso, la Lámpara Mágica, en el que puede vivir el Djinn y viajar a donde viaje la Lámpara. El Djinn puede ser caprichoso, pero también es agradecido, y a cambio de liberarle del elemento en el que estaba atrapado, orienta al mago en el mejor uso de sus poderes mágicos. Al menos hasta que se aburre, e intenta concederle un deseo traicionero. Como los humanos solemos ser tan avariciosos como los Djinn caprichosos, al final el mago cae en la trampa del Djinn, la Lámpara se pierde hasta que alguien la encuentra, y el ciclo se repite. Una de las labores más importantes del Bayt al-Hikma era recuperar estas Lámparas perdidas y guardarlas en la Cámara de los Djinn que os decía antes. Cuando el colegio fue destruido, había alrededor de mil Lámparas, con sus correspondientes Djinn, que con el tiempo se extraviaron. Personalmente, cuando no estamos en período lectivo, me dedicó a buscar estas Lámparas perdidas, y otras que en su momento no fuesen recuperadas, con la intención de crear una Cámara de los Djinn aquí en Hogwarts, aunque de momento solo tengo unas veinte que guardo en mi despacho.

-¿Tras lo que ocurrió en Bagdad?¿No es eso muy peligroso?- preguntó Rose.

-Para el alumno que intenté acercarse a mi despacho quizás.- respondió el profesor Salem.- La directora McGonagall y yo no hemos escatimado en defensas mágicas para las Lámparas, y de todas formas veinte Djinn no son suficientes para dañar mínimamente el castillo. Y sé que aún así suena temerario, pero los Djinn, Ifrits aparte, traen muchos más beneficios que riesgos a los magos.

-Siento interrumpirle, profesor Salem, pero la sesión se ha terminado.- anunció Victoire.- ¡Espero que os haya gustado y sigáis viniendo por aquí!

Casi todos abandonaron el aula, incluyendo al profesor Salem, hasta que solo quedaron Al, Cassandra, Scorpius, Desire y Victoire.

-Victoire, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- dijo Al.- A solas.

-Claro, Al.- Victoire le hizo una seña a Desire, que abandonó la sala con el globo flotando mágicamente a su lado.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

-¿Conoces a Goliath Hart? Es prefecto en Slytherin.- pregunto Al.

-Hart...- pensó durante un instante Victoire.- Sí, ese musculitos de quinto. Es el ojito derecho de Bullock. No es mal tipo, es de lo mejor que hay en Slytherin.

-Ejem.- dijo sonoramente Cassandra.

-Aunque vosotros sois lo mejorcito, por supuesto.- añadió Victoire, divertida.

-Ya, quizá cambies de opinión...- dijo Al, y le contó la escena de la primera noche y el incidente del pasillo.

-¿Quién más sabe esto?- preguntó Victoire, con un brillo de furia en la mirada.

-Solo nosotros.- contestó Al.- Dentro de Slytherin no cae demasiado bien, pero no creemos que se tomen bien que un Potter y un Malfoy vayan diciendo por ahí lo que hace su prefecto.

-Sí, tienes razón.- estuvo de acuerdo Victoire.- Habéis hecho bien acudiendo a mí. Lo resolveré.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Digamos que puedo resultar muy convincente.- dijo simplemente Victoire.

-Puede serlo.- confirmó Al. -Gracias, Victoire, nos vamos.

-El club ha estado muy interesante.- agregó Cassandra.

-No os preocupéis. Hasta la vista.- se despidió Victoire.

El trío abandonó el aula, pero en cuanto cruzaron el umbral una voz les llamó.

-Chicos, esperad un momento.

Los tres se detuvieron. Era Desire quien les llamaba. Al conocía muy bien a Desire, había sido la mejor amiga de Victoire desde antes incluso de ir a Hogwarts. Su familia se había ido de EEUU cuando Desire tenía cinco años y se habían instalado en Tinworth, Cornualles, muy cerca de donde se encontraba El Refugio, la casa junto a los acantilados de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Habían seguido siendo las mejores amigas en Hogwarts, aún en casas diferntes, siempre habían estado juntas. Hubo una época que Victoire no conservaba mucho tiempo a sus amigas, a causa de su afán de ser el centro de atención, que resultaba molesto para su entorno, pero no para Desire, quien compartía muchas de las virtudes de su amiga, como la preocupación por los demás y la lealtad, e incluso el atractivo físico, pero prefería estar en un discreto segundo plano. Se complementaban muy bien.

-Desire, siento lo de antes, es que era un asunto personal...- se excusó Al, ante la manera un tanto brusca en que había tenido que salir del aula.

-Eso me da igual.- dijo Desire.

-Ah, ¿Entonces?- preguntó Al.

-Vosotros sois un grupito muy variado ¿Verdad? Soléis recorrer los pasillos con Rose y esos dos chicos de Hufflepuff, DeMarcus y Peter...

-Pues sí.- confirmó Al.

-¿Qué os parecería añadir una Ravenclaw a la pandilla?

-Esto, no te ofendas, pero creo que eres un poco mayor para nuestro grupo...- dijo Cassandra.

-No soy yo, chica del sombrero.- negó Desire. -¿Conocéis a Zoe Zheng?

-Sí, claro. Tenemos un par de clases con ella.- señaló Scorpius.

-Es una chica muy simpática, pero es de familia muggle y todo esto de la magia la ha pillado por sorpresa y la supera un poco.- explicó Desire.- Es muy asustadiza, y aunque es bastante lista debe ser un poco torpe. Debió tener un incidente en clase de Pociones e hirió a Donald Carter...

-Estábamos allí.- dijo Cassanda.- Y no fue su culpa. Era la primera poción que hacía, y las hojas que confundió eran muy parecidas. Pero el profesor Salem la castigó...

-¿La castigó? No, no. El profesor Salem la da clases particulares por la tarde.- la corrigió Desire.- Pero el resto de Ravenclaws de primero sí que la han "castigado", y no van con ella, ni contestan al águila cuando se equivoca...bueno, esto no lo entendéis pero es un gesto muy feo por su parte. Es muy solitaria, su única amiga es Helena.

-¿Quién es Helena?- se sorprendió Scorpius, ya que no le sonaba ese nombre de nada.

-Helena es la Dama Gris, el fantasma de la torre de Ravenclaw.- reveló Desire.- Está siendo muy amable con ella, lo cuál es un cambio agradable, porque normalmente suele ser una estirada arrogante insoportable. De hecho fue ella la que me pidió que ayudara a Zoe, y como sois una pandilla de su edad de varias casas, y a Al y a Rose os conozco, se me ocurrió que podríais, no sé, interesaros por ella y llevarla a donde sea que vayáis.

Al se dio cuenta de que la situación de Zoe en Ravenclaw no era muy distinta a la suya propia en Slytherin. Podría decirse que era peor, porque él al menos tenía a varias personas a las que acudir, pero ella estaba sola, y sin conocer nada del Mundo Mágico. La respuesta a la petición de Desire no podía ser más obvia.

-Claro. Seremos amigos de Zoe Zheng.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Vuela alto, vuela lejos

* * *

¡Ey, amigo/a lector/a!¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Este es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora, espero que a ti también te haya gustado. Introduzco aquí el concepto de Clubes Intercasa, que es algo que me quita dos problemas de un plumazo: puedo tener al grupo de Al unido y puedo presentar magias "exóticas" para lo que se ha visto en la heptalogía. Y ya de paso, aprovecho y vinculo su origen a Colin Creevey, cuya muerte pasó sin pena ni gloria. También reaparece el _Malleus_ , que al fin y al cabo da título al fic. Todas las citas que haga serán literales, que para algo me he leído semejante plomo. Aunque cuando se pone a hablar de penes es un despiporre, los monjes benedictinos alemanes del siglo XV estaban muuuuuuy salidos. Si no fuera por, ya sabéis, las miles de, ejem, brujas torturadas y asesinadas a cuenta de ello sería hasta cómico. Volveremos sobre el tema en la propia historia en breve. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Vuela alto, vuela lejos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo son propiedad de JK Rowling

* * *

 **7-VUELA ALTO, VUELA LEJOS**

Victoire había cumplido con su palabra y tan pronto como habían vuelto a encontrarse con Hart, a la mañana siguiente, tuvieron ocasión de comprobar de primera mano su cambio de actitud. En la mesa de Slytherin les saludó con algo vagamente parecido a cordialidad, y en un gesto que sorprendió a todos los presentes, llegó a pasar a Cassandra una fuente con tostadas varias. Incluso había logrado que Hart atendiera a sus funciones de prefecto con una diligencia inusitada. Al llegó a verle decirle la nueva contraseña, que había pillado de sorpresa a más de uno, a una de las chicas de primero, algo que desde la primera noche había afirmado que nunca haría. Bien es cierto que se notaba que lo hacía ostensiblemente a disgusto, pero la cuestión es que lo hacía, y eso era mucho más de lo que Cassandra y Scorpius habían esperado, pese a las elogiosas afirmaciones de Al sobre su prima.

-Ahora me da más miedo Victoire de lo que nunca me dio Hart.- había llegado a decir Cassandra.

Así que Victoire había cumplido con ellos, y ellos tenían toda la intención de cumplir con Desire. No habían tenido ocasión de encontrarse con Zoe, quien al parecer solía estar siempre en la torre de Ravenclaw, pero sabían que tendrían chance en clase de Pociones, la última antes de las anheladas lecciones de vuelo. La idea era que Zoe aceptara ir con ellos sin que se diera cuenta de que la Dama Gris y Desire estaban detrás de ello.

Los alumnos de Slytherin bajaron a las mazmorras entre conversaciones de escobas y quidditch, pero el profesor Salem no debía de haber llegado aún, puesto que los alumnos de Ravenclaw estaban esperando en el pasillo. Lo que había dicho Desire se demostraba visiblemente cierto: Zoe estaba sola a un lado de la puerta del aula, con los otros Ravenclaws conversando animadamente en el otro lado. Una circunstancia que no solo percibieron Scorpius, Cassandra y Al. Miller se adelantó al grupo y se aproximó a Zoe.

-¿Qué es esta insignia que tienes puesta, Zheng? Es imposible que a nadie se le ocurra nombrarte prefecta, así que debe ser una insignia especial para indicar brujas inutiles.- se burló, logrando las risas del grupo de Slytherin, y las miradas indiferentes del grupo de Ravenclaw.

-Es una insignia de mi familia...- contestó Zoe con un hilo de voz, mientras se sujetaba la susodicha insignia, un circulo metálico con los colores del arco iris.

-Oh, perdona si te he molestado.- se disculpó Miller, pero el tono socarrón que conservaba era indicativo de que su disculpa no era sincera.- ¿Me dejas verla?

Zoe apartó dubitativamente su mano de la insignia. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Miller la agarró y se la desprendió de la túnica.

-¡Eh!- protestó Zoe.

-Realmente me pregunto que sentido tiene llevar una insignia de una familia muggle en un colegio de magia.- comentó Miller mientras sostenía en alto la insignia, observándola.- Es casi como si fuera un orgullo ser una sangre sucia, pero eso no puede ser ¿Verdad?

Algunos Slytherin asintieron. Al no. Se adelanto hacia Miller y le tomó por la muñeca, que tenía alzada con la brillante insignia a la vista de todos.

-Ya es suficiente.- advirtió a Miller.- Devuelve esto y discúlpate.

-¿Qué me disculpe?- se sorprendió Miller, divertido con aquello.- Aquí tenemos el famoso afán de heroísmo de los Potter. Mi tía Millicent me dijo que Harry Potter era igual.

-Deja de ponerte en ridículo, Miller.- dijo Scorpius.

-Y su fiel Malfoy viene detrás.- continuó Miller.- Todo en defensa de una sangre sucia. Avergonzáis a Slytherin tanto como Malfoy y su padre avergüenzan el buen nombre de su familia.

¡CRAC!

Sin mediar palabra ni aviso previo, Scorpius le dio un puñetazo en la nariz a un Miller aún sujeto por Al. La redonda insignia se le escapó y rodó por el suelo hasta los pies de Cassandra, quien al recogerla dijo con tono casual, como si aquello no hubiera ocurrido:

-Algún día tendréis que explicarme de que forma estos dos chicos que han conseguido más de cien puntos en solo dos semanas son una vergüenza para la casa mientras que el patán que queda en ridículo tras cada una de sus bravuconadas es un Slytherin de pura cepa.- y con una mirada feroz a los de Ravenclaw agregó.- ¿Os ha gustado el espectáculo?

Los Ravenclaw no contestaron la pregunta, limitándose a desviar la mirada, entre indignados y abochornados. Cassandra le devolvió la insignia a Zoe, justo cuando el profesor Salem apareció.

-Perdón por el retraso, chicos.- se excusó el profesor.- ¿Le ocurre algo, señor Miller?

Miller, quien se dolía de la nariz, meditó la respuesta unos momentos, consciente de que si revelaba la verdad, revelaría también que se había metido con Zoe en primer lugar.

-Yo...tropecé, señor.- explicó finalmente.

-Procure no trasladar su torpeza al aula, Miller.- advirtió el profesor, ante lo que Al, Cassandra, Scorpius y Zoe sonrieron, recibiendo miradas fulminantes de Miller por ello.

Aunque normalmente se sentaban en la última fila, aquella clase el trio se sentó junto a Zoe en primera fila, pues habían observado que desde el incidente con Carter de la primera clase, Zoe se sentaba sola. Su tarea consistía en preparar una poción curativa según el manual, otra según la redacción que debían haber hecho para aquel día, y comparar los resultados. Aquello dejaba mucho margen para que los chicos charlaran entre ellos.

-¿Y qué historia hay detrás de esa insignia?- le preguntó Scorpius a Zoe.

-Era de mi bisabuelo.- narró ella alegremente, aunque el origen de la insignia no era precisamente alegre.- Estuvo en un campo de concentración japonés durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y estaba encargado de la herrería, allí forjó esto. Para darse esperanza de salir de allí. Cuando lo logró, se lo dio a su hija, que se lo dio a su hija, mi madre, cuando mis padres vinieron a Inglaterra, y mi madre me lo dio a mí cuando la profesora McGonagall vino a nuestra casa a decirnos que era bruja. Yo...no me lo tomé bien, me asusté mucho ¿Vosotros no?

-Bueno, nosotros venimos de familias de magos.- explicó Al.

-Oh...-dijo Zoe, algo decepcionada.- Como os lleváis mal con los otros Slytherin, pensé...

-No es cuestión de sangre.- intervino Scorpius.- Ese es el error que cometen ellos, no lo cometas tú.

-Supongo. En primaria también se metían conmigo por ser china, aunque hubiera nacido en Liverpool. Quizá algunas cosas son iguales allí que aquí.- recordó Zoe.

-Zoe, tu poción humea demasiado.- le señaló Al.

-¡Ups!-reaccionó Zoe, bajando el fuego de su caldero.

-Decías que te asustaste mucho.- retomó la charla Cassandra.

-Sí, todo es tan distinto...- reconoció Zoe.- Pero aquí me he dado cuenta de que es como dice Helena, solo hay que aprender. Me hizo mucha gracia que te asustases de los ordenadores en Estudios Muggles, por ejemplo.

-¿Es qué a quién se le ocurre construir un cerebro artificial?- replicó Cassandra como si fuera una obvia locura.

-No es tan diferente de la magia.- razonó Zoe.- El vuelo, por ejemplo. No sé las escobas, pero el profesor Salem me contó que las alfombras voladoras tienen cierta inteligencia. Pues los aviones tienen su ordenador de a bordo.

-Pues no lo había pensado de ese modo.- admitió Cassandra.- Con razón estás en Ravenclaw.

El rostro de Zoe se ensombreció.

-No es eso lo que opinan los demás. Cometo muchos errores, y no me creen a la altura de la casa.

-Tampoco los Slytherin nos creen a nosotros a su altura, ya lo has visto.- dijo Scorpius.- Yo digo que son ellos quienes no son dignos.

-A Helena tampoco le gusta Slytherin.- comentó Zoe.- No me ha dicho el porqué.

-Deberías estar en el club de Magias del Mundo- sugirió Al.- Nosotros estamos allí, y seguro que hay historias muy interesantes de China. Por cierto, remueve la poción.

-¡Voy!-le obedeció rauda Zoe.- Pero yo no conozco ninguna historia mágica china...

-No te preocupes por eso.- la tranquilizó Cassandra.- No funciona así.

-¿No es mágica esa insignia?- preguntó Scorpius.- Ese brillo arco iris me pareció fruto de un hechizo.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, me da un poco de vergüenza contarlo...-se ruborizó Zoe.

-Si es por eso, tranquila. Yo te puedo contar un montón de chismes embarazosos sobre Scorp.- intervino Cassandra.- Seguro que no le gusta que te diga que en su primera experiencia de vuelo recibió una torta de la escoba igual que la que le ha dado él a Miller.

-No me lo puedo creer...-musitó Scorpius con la cabeza oculta entre sus manos.

-¿Ves? Ya está avergonzado.- dijo Cassandra triunfal.

-Me avergüenza que largues mis cosas, no lo de la escoba.- puntualizó Scorpius.

-Matices sin importancia.-comentó Cassandra.- Ahora te toca a ti, Zoe.

-Está bien.- cedió Zoe.- Originalmente era una pieza de bronce sin más, con un ideograma grabado. Este ideograma significa al mismo tiempo "caer" y "ascender", lo que debía resultarle motivacional a mi bisabuelo, supongo. Pero también significa "arco iris", y se me ocurrió hacerle un hechizo para que brillase como el arco iris, pero me he pasado y brilla tanto que no se ve el ideograma. Me da rabia porque he borrado la idea de mi antepasado, pero Helena me convenció de que era una muestra de mis progresos como bruja y debía lucirla con orgullo.

-Coincido con Helena.-dijo Al.- Pero echa ya la uña de mantícora, o el caldero explotará.

-¡Aaaaah!- se asustó Zoe, echando la uña de mantícora muy apurada.

-Pues yo creo que si hay magia en esa insignia, no por tu hechizo.- comenzó a decir Scorpius.- Algo que ha pasado de generación en generación, a través de los miembros de una familia, representando algo para todos ellos...eso ya lo hace inherentemente mágico.

-El amor.- recordó Al la carta de su padre.- Es la magia más poderosa.

-Eso es muy bonito.- se emocionó Zoe.- Pero hace que me fastidie más porque no se vea el ideograma.

-Si es por eso no te preocupes.- dijo Scorpius, intercambiando una elocuente mirada con Al.- Reúnete con nosotros mañana sobre las tres en el vestíbulo, y le rebajaré el hechizo a la insignia.

-¡Eso sería genial!¡Allí estaré!- dijo Zoe muy contenta.

Cassandra, sin embargo, estaba extrañada.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces a...?

-Cass, si no echas la pezuña de minotauro la poción te saldrá venenosa.- la silenció Al.

Aquella tarde, sobre las tres y media, los Slytherin se dirigieron al campo de quidditch, donde tendría lugar la clase de vuelo. Compartían sesión con Gryffindor, cuyos miembros ya esperaban en el campo. Al pudo comprobar como Rose estaba igual de nerviosa que toda la semana, quizá más, ya que le recitaba de memoria todos los pasajes con instrucciones de vuelo que había leído en _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ a Roman Quiver, para diversión de este. Al, Cassandra y Scorpius se aproximaron a ella.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Rosie?- preguntó de todas formas Al.

-MAL.- contestó con claridad meridiana su prima.- Y la espera está siendo agónica.

-Bueno, piensa que una vez lo aprendas, ya se acabó todo esto de volar.- trató de tranquilizarla Cassandra.

-No, no.- negó Quiver.- Le estaba diciendo que tenía que seguir los pasos de la familia Weasley y apuntarse al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Eso no pasará jamás.- le advirtió Rose.

-Venga ya. En la temporada 1995-1996 Gryffindor tenía un guardián pésimo y muy patoso, y parecía que la temporada iba a acabar en desastre, pero en el último partido hizo una actuación legendaria y acabaron ganando la copa.- recitó Quiver.- ¿Y quien era ese guardián?

-Ronald Weasley, mi padre.- respondió de mala gana Rose.

Al sonrió al escuchar aquella anécdota, que conocía sobradamente. El tío Ron solía contarla muy a menudo, aunque el tema del que se estuviera hablando no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver. De hecho, podría decirse que especialmente si el tema del que se estuviera hablando no tenía nada que ver. Frecuentemente, lo usaba además cuando quería reprocharle algo a tía Hermione o a su padre, quienes se perdieron aquel partido.

-...y de ahí viene el célebre cántico _A Weasley vamos a coronar_ , que sigue resonando hoy en día cada vez que juega un Weasley. -siguió diciendo Quiver.

-Veo que te conoces bien la historia del equipo.- señaló Al.

-Sí, soy muy fan.- admitió Quiver.- También se que estaba en ese equipo Ginny Weasley, que curiosamente sustituía a Harry Potter. Y aquí estás tú.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir, verdad?- comentó Cassandra.- ¿Cómo es eso de _A Weasley vamos a coronar_? Igual anima a Ro.

-Oh, por favor, no.- suplicó Rose completamente colorada.

-Pues tiene una historia muy curiosa.- comenzó a explicar Quiver, quien a poco que le dieras chance se ponía muy parlanchín.- Todo comenzó como burla de un rival de Slytherin, ¿Adivináis quién?

Al, Cassandra, Rose y Quiver posaron instantáneamente la mirada en Scorpius, que se limitó a decir con una media sonrisa:

-Como no, papá. Como no.

La conversación paró ahí puesto que entraba la instructora en el campo, seguida de una recua de escobas que iban tras ella volando, y automáticamente se dispersaron colocándose a los pies de cada alumno. La señora Hooch era una bruja baja de pelo gris y ojos amarillos como de halcón, y su voz, autoritaria, llenaba el estadio.

-Sé que muchos creéis que sabéis volar. Permitidme que lo ponga en duda. Un mal vicio es peor que una tábula rasa, así que si no sabéis nada, partís con ventaja.

-¡Ja!¿Has oído, Ro?- le susurró Cassandra a Rose, que sonrió ligeramente.

-Comencemos.- dijo la señora Hooch.- Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba y decid arriba.

Confiado hasta el extremo, Al no tuvo el menor problema para que su escoba saltase sin demora hasta su mano. De hecho, acostumbrado como estaba a volar él, y a que toda su familia volase, le sorprendió que la tónica general fuera muy diferente, de forma semejante a Pociones. Quizá más, porque incluso Scorpius, cuya escoba se alzó y saltó sobre él hasta quedar a su espalda, y Rose, quien ante la leve vibración que generó en la escoba hizo un quejido de susto y se cubrió la cara, retrocediendo un par de pasos, estaban muy por debajo de su nivel. También sorprendió a Al que, tras él, la más rápida en lograr que su escoba le obedeciera fuera Cassandra, quien también pareció sorprenderse mucho de su propia habilidad. Miller, por su parte, debió haber imitado a Rose, porque su escoba le propinó el segundo golpe en la nariz en lo que iba de día.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se quejó.

Con un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo, todos consiguieron domar sus escobas, incluso Rose, aunque fue la que más tardó de todos. La señora Hooch les explicó entonces como colocarse debidamente sobre la escoba, aprovechando entonces para reprender a todos a quienes les habían enseñado sus padres, excepto a Al, a quien comentó:

-No esperaba menos, Potter. Tú solo asegurate de no volar ni demasiado alto ni demasiado lejos.

Cuando marchó a examinar la siguiente fila, Cassandra le susurró a Al:

-Mal consejo. Vuela alto, vuela lejos. Siempre.

-Cass, se refería a esta práctica.- aclaró Al.- Tampoco es plan de salir del estadio o algo así.

-Tú hazme caso a mí.- le ignoró Cassandra guiñándole su ojo marrón.

Al no le dio importancia al comentario pretendidamente misterioso del día. Miró al cielo, despejado y tan azul como el otro ojo de su amiga. Y entonces, en la vasta inmensidad azul, creyó ver algo fuera de lugar.

Una llamarada. En mitad del cielo, tan repentina como inexplicable.

-¿Habéis visto e...?- comenzó a decir, pero al observar que sus amigos se centraban en colocarse bien sobre la escoba, lo que no implicaba en modo alguno otear el cielo, declinó terminar su pregunta.

-Bien, ahora haré sonar mi silbato.- dijo la señora Hooch.- Cuando lo haga, dad una fuerte patada. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados...tres...dos...uno...

¡PIIIIIIIII!

Aquella parte fue relativamente exitosa, ya que todos lograron volar. Lenta y torpemente, y prácticamente a ras de suelo, pero lo lograron. Rose, suspendida a medio metro del suelo, se desplazaba un par de centímetros, aunque por su cara se diría que avanzaba a una velocidad sideral. Al, mientras, volaba con total fluidez a los dos metros permitidos por la señora Hooch, despertando numerosas miradas de envidia. Cassandra no tardó en unirse a él, y trazaron círculos juntos alrededor del estadio.

-Se te da mejor de lo que esperaba.- confesó Al.

-Pues estoy aterrada.- reveló Cassandra.- Pero también emocionada.

-Es lo mejor. Una vez en el aire, no hay ningún límite.

-Cuando era muy pequeña, me imaginaba a mí misma como una estrella de quidditch. Lo había olvidado, me he acordado justo cuando di la patada al suelo.

-¿Y qué quieres ser ahora?

Cassandra cerró los ojos, dejando que la suave brisa fuera su única guía.

-Una vez tuve un sueño. Estaba a la orilla de un lago, de hierba verde, y un dragón herido se acercaba a beber. Pero estaba débil, y no llegaba al lago. Yo le acercaba un cubo de agua, y le curaba la herida.

-¿Te gustan los dragones? Mi tío Charlie trabaja con dragones...

Cassandra abrió los ojos. No parecía haber escuchado lo que le decía Al.

-Pero entonces me di cuenta de que yo era el dragón, y la chica que me curaba cantaba una hermosa canción. Me gustaba esa canción, pero ya no la recuerdo...

-Debí haberme esperado un giro así.- dijo Al.- Para ser tú, estaba siendo un sueño muy normalito.

-Yo...- empezó a decir Cassandra, pero no lo hizo. Al la miró. Parecía compungida.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cass?

-Te he mentido, Al. El lago...

-¡EY!¡Vosotros dos, bajad ahora mismo!- bramó la señora Hooch.

Al miró hacia abajo. Con la conversación, habían ascendido sin darse cuenta unos ocho metros. La señora Hooch y el resto de alumnos estaban esperándoles en el suelo. Ambos bajaron de inmediato.

-¿No habéis oído el silbato?- les preguntó Scorpius. No lo habían hecho.

-Veo que Potter y Lake ya dominan los fundamentos del vuelo. Por esta vez pase, pero no ascendáis más de lo que yo os diga.- advirtió la señora Hooch.

Al miró hacia arriba. Ansiaba tanto volar que inadvertidamente había ido muy arriba. Entonces, de repente, vio una nueva llamarada en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, pero allí no había nada más que una gran nube que se aproximaba al estadio.

-No veo nada.- dijo la señora Hooch.- ¿Has visto algo inusual?

-He visto...fuego.- Al no sabía explicar exactamente que era lo que había visto.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, excepto la señora Hooch.

-Creo que sé que es.- dijo.- Probablemente sea _Fawkes_ , el fénix del profesor Dumbledore. A veces vuela sobre la tumba de su antiguo dueño. Ignoradlo, está muy arriba para interferir con nosotros.

Hubo alguna pregunta sobre el fénix a la que la señora Hooch no dio importancia, pero pronto todos volvieron a centrarse en las escobas. Salvo Al. Siguió mirando al cielo, ahora cubierto por la gran nube que ya estaba sobre el estadio. Un fénix...

La señora Hooch les ordenó volver a montar, esta vez a cuatro metros, y nuevamente Al y Cassandra se destacaron del resto. Al se acercó a la chica.

-¿Que decías de qué me habías mentido?

-Oh, eso.- dijo Cassandra con el tono casual que usaba para burlarse de quien se tomaba en serio su aura misteriosa.- El sueño del dragón, era en un río, no en un lago.

-Eres incorregible ¿Verdad?

-Puede que sí, puede que no.

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. La nube descargaba justo sobre el estadio.

-¡Bajad todos!- gritó la señora Hooch.- Vamos a esperar un rato a ver si para de llover. Si no, habrá que terminar otro día.

Cassandra descendió y Al se quedó solo en lo alto, apenado por lo corta que se le había hecho la sesión. Miró hacia la nube a ver si tenía pinta de que iba a llover mucho, pero pronto una tercera llamarada atrajo su mirada.

No todas las acciones humanas implican un pensamiento previo, una decisión de realizar tal acción. A veces, las personas actúan por mero instinto, y solo una vez hecha la acción hay un pensamiento racional sobre ella. El pensamiento de Al era descender junto a sus compañeros, pero la acción que llevó a cabo fue ascender hacia donde había visto la llamarada. Instinto.

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, miró hacia abajo, donde veía a la sñora Hooch, Rose y Scorpius gritándole. Pero como le ocurriera durante la selección, a su alrededor solo había silencio absoluto. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Miró a Cassandra y comprobó que esta no gritaba, le sonreía. Al fin y al cabo, ella se lo había dicho.

 _Vuela alto, vuela lejos._

Sabiendo que se metería en un buen lío a su vuelta, se dirigió a donde se había producido la llamarada. Cuando estuvo allí, vio otra, y cuando llego donde aquella, otra. Y entonces lo vio.

Era semejante a un cisne, pero algo más grande y carmesí. Su cola, como la de un pavo real era dorada, así como su pico y sus garras. Era, sencillamente, magnífico. Lo que a Al le habían parecido llamaradas no era si no el batir de sus grandes alas. Y ahora mismo se alejaba de Al..

Este tomó un momento para pensar. Nunca había volado tan alto. Miro al suelo para ver donde estaba, y se encontró entre el castillo, el lago y el estadio. Exactamente flotaba sobre el sepulcro blanco de Albus Dumbledore. Ya que había llegado hasta allí, pensó, lo mismo daba echar un vistazo más de cerca al pájaro. Así que emprendió su persecución.

Sin embargo, el fénix era más rápido de lo que su tan parsimonioso como elegante aleteo hacía pensar. Con el máximo de velocidad que Al pudo extraer de la vieja escoba del colegio, apenas le ganaba unos metros. _Fawkes_ pasó el castillo, y pasaron a volar sobre el lago. El ave ascendió, con Al tras él, quien le recortó una gran distancia en el ascenso. En el horizonte, un arco iris, que parecía el destino final del fénix. Al voló tan rápido como nunca había volado, y finalmente logró ponerse a la par con su presa, con cuidado de no caer por las ráfagas de viento que generaba con sus alas.

Allí, entre el sonido del viento y del batir de alas, Al percibió un tercer sonido. Una extraña melodía, que tardo unos momentos en darse cuenta que emitía el propio fénix. Viendo el horizonte despejado, optó por cerrar los ojos un momento para escucharla mejor. Le pareció triste y hermosa. Abrió los ojos.

Era _Fawkes_.

Notaba como movía las alas, y notaba un gran calor dentro de sí. Miró a los lados, y no observó a ningún niño siguiéndole montado en escoba. Aquello era muy raro, pensó Al, desconcertado ante semejante situación.

Seguramente la mayoría de la gente entraría en pánico si de repente se convirtiesen en un pájaro en pleno vuelo. Más allá de cierta inquietud por lo extraño del asunto, no era el caso de Al, que se limitó a seguir volando, rumbo al arco iris. No era tarea sencilla, mover aquellas grandes alas era muy cansado, y el arco iris estaba muy alto y lejos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. El arco iris en la insignia de Zoe, las llamaradas en el cielo, el dragón de Cassandra...aquello era claramente un sueño, inspirado en sus vivencias de aquel día. ¿Cómo había podido imaginar que fuera real? Por ejemplo, volando hacia el arco iris no debería alcanzarlo jamás, pero allí estaba, justo sobre él. Y no era un arco realmente, era una especie de puente que desembocaba en un montón de nubes, y en medio de las nubes un fastuoso palacio. Entró volando por la ventana de la torre más alta, pero nada más alcanzar el umbral, sintió que ardía. Durante un segundo, recordó el rostro amable de un anciano, sus ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna.

Luego, negro.

-¿Al? Despierta, Al. Despierta, por favor.- oyó que le llamaba una voz preocupada.

-¿Mmmmmm?- rezongó Al.

-Al, todo está bien. Soy yo.- insistió la voz.

Abrió los ojos. Todo estaba un tanto difuso. Frente a él había una cara que conocía bien, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ver la preocupación en esa cara. Aún así, era inconfundible. Pelo rojo. Pecas. Le faltaba una oreja.

-¿Tío George?

Su tío exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal. Está bien, Ange.- avisó George a su esposa.

Al se incorporó de la cama en la que estaba tumbado y se frotó los ojos.

-He tenido un sueño rarísimo.

-Al...

-Estaba persiguiendo un fénix en mi escoba, y de repente ¡Yo era el fénix!

-Al...

-Intenté entrar por la ventana en un palacio entre las nubes, pero empecé a arder...

-¡Albus Severus Potter!- le gritó su tío.

Al calló. Miro donde estaba. Era una pequeña habitación con dos camas, prácticamente vacía si no fuera por el montón de cajas que ponían "Sortilegios Weasley" allí acumuladas. La anaranjada luz del atardecer se filtraba a través de las ventanas.

-Oh.- acertó a decir Al, mientras unía las piezas en su mente.

-Al, no quiero asustarte.- dijo George.- Pero has pasado en coma los últimos doce años. Los escregutos de cola explosiva tomaron conciencia hace ocho años y diezmaron a casi toda la raza humana, convirtiendo la Tierra en un erial postapocalíptico. La única esperanza de la humanidad está en alguna parte de tus recuerdos...

Al miro a su tío, quien tenía una cara muy seria, aunque poco a poco esta paso a su estado natural, la risa.

-Eres peor que Cass.- le dijo Al, devolviendole la sonrisa.

Unos pasos se oyeron tras la puerta de la habitación que se abrió de par en par, siendo cruzada por tía Angelina y la más joven de los primos de Al, la pequeña Roxanne, de cinco años.

-¡Al, gracias al cielo!- exclamó Angelina.- Nos tenías muy preocupados.

-Tío George ya me ha contado lo de la rebelión de los escregutos.- dijo Al, para terror de su tío.

Angelina miró a George con incredulidad unos instantes antes de gritarle:

-¡¿ES QUE ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA?!

-¡Perdona, Ange!- suplicó clemencia George.- ¡Me pareció una buena manera de quitarle hierro al asunto!

Angelina se tapó la cara con la mano y dijo con resignación:

-Si es que no sé como me sigo sorprendiendo a estas alturas...

-Y...¿Dónde estamos exactamente?- preguntó Al.

-En Hogsmeade.- explicó George.- Más concretamente en Zonko, filial local de Sortilegios Weasley. Estamos adecentando la parte de arriba para pasar la noche cuando estemos por acá. Esta será la habitación de Fred y Roxy.

-¡Yo quiero mi propia habitación!- protestó Roxanne.

-Cielo, ahora no es el momento.- dijo Angelina tomándola en brazos.

-Este fin de semana los de tercero podrán venir a Hogsmeade.- continuó George.- Y Ange tiene la absurda idea de que Fred y tu hermano van a liar alguna, así que ha insistido en venir aquí para que no se atrevan a hacer nada.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade cuando estábamos en tercero?- le reprendió Angelina.- ¡Rosmerta tuvo que echaros a tu hermano y a ti de Las Tres Escobas!

-Ange, ahora no es el momento.- la emuló George.

-¿Y cómo he acabado aquí?- retomó la conversación Al.

Angelina y George se miraron. La primera dejó a Roxanne en el suelo y dijo.

-Apareciste hace una hora o así. Estabas volando inconsciente en una escoba del colegio, que fue perdiendo velocidad y altura poco a poco hasta que tomaste tierra en la calle principal, aún inconsciente.

-¡Yo te vi!- dijo Roxanne.- Pero mami y papi no me hicieron caso. Decían que estabas en el cole.

-Sí, bueno.- admitió George.- Pero pronto oímos gente gritando, salí a la calle y vi que eras tú, así que te traje aquí, y mandé lechuzas a McGonagall y a tus padres diciéndoles donde estabas.

-Oh, no.- dijo Al.- La he fastidiado. La he fastidiado pero bien.

-Cariño, estabas inconsciente.- le recordó Angelina.- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Vuela alto, vuela lejos.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Angelina.

-Cass.

-Ya mencionó ese nombre antes.- dijo George.- ¿Cass te ha hecho esto?

-¡No, no!- negó Al. Se puso en pie.- Cass, Cassandra, es una amiga mía. Estábamos dando clase de vuelo, pero íbamos muy adelantados a los demás y nos pusimos a hablar. Me habló de un sueño con un dragón, en el que se convertía ella en el dragón. Luego me dijo que me había mentido. Y luego yo volaba junto al fénix, y me convertía en el fénix...

Angelina se inclinó ante él, preocupada.

-Al, intenta recordar. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas que estás seguro que ocurrió?

Al pensó unos instantes.

-Zoe. Scorpius, Cass y yo estábamos hablando con Zoe en clase de Pociones sobre la insignia de su familia. Eso fijo que sucedió. Luego comimos. Y fuimos a clase de vuelo, pero a partir de ahí no estoy del todo convencido de que es realidad y que es sueño.

Y les contó lo que había ocurrido durante la práctica de vuelo.

-Creo que esto es lo que ha pasado.- dijo George.- Te quedaste dormido en la escoba y de alguna manera volaste sonámbulo hasta Hogsmeade.

-Siendo hijo de Ginny y Harry, no me extraña ese dominio de la escoba, aún dormido.- coincidió Angelina.

-Parece lo más probable.- reconoció Al.- Creo que debería volver a Hogwarts.

-Yo te acompañaré hasta allí.- se ofreció George.

-Adiós, tía Angelina.- se despidió Al.- Hasta luego, Roxy.

Al y George bajaron las escaleras, a la tienda propiamente dicha, presidida por un retrato de un adolescente prácticamente igual a George, excepto en que conservaba ambas orejas. Al sabía que se trataba de su tío Fred, quien había muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Este les sonreía pícaramente.

-Oye, Al.- se paró de pronto George, mirando tras de sí.- No le digas nada a Ange, ni, en fin, a nadie, pero puedes quedarte un artículo de la tienda.

-¿Eh?¿Y eso?

-¿Escapar volando de Hogwarts?¿Un chaval de primero?¿Dormido? Eso no está al alcance de cualquiera. Puede que para los profesores sea una temeridad y te quiten puntos, pero yo creo que tal destreza merece un premio.- George miró al retrato de su hermano, que asentía a sus palabras.- Y me has recordado cierta aventura que tuve con mi hermano. Nuestra última aventura como alumnos de Hogwarts, en realidad.

-No sé.- dudó Al.- El bromista de la familia es James, ya lo sabes.

-Piensa que nunca sabes en que momento puedes necesitar una broma que te saque de un apuro.- insistió George, a quien de repente se le iluminó la cara.- Ya lo tengo. La simetría perfecta.

Se metió tras el mostrador y empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones, ignorando a Al.

-Tío George...

-¡Un momento! Aquí estás, preciosidad.- le dijo George a una esfera, de unos tres centímetros de diámetro, que contenía un líquido marrón verdoso de aspecto repulsivo.- ¿Verdad que sí, Fred?

-Ni yo mismo hubiese elegido mejor.- coincidió el retrato de Fred.- Y eso que era el listo de la familia.

-Como estás muerto, dejaré que te creas eso.- replicó George.- Ten especial cuidado con esto, Al.

George depósito la esfera en las manos de su sobrino, que la miró con aprensión.

-¿Qué...es?

-La más nueva versión del celebérrimo Pantano Portátil de los Hermanos Weasley. Es un prototipo, debería inundar de aguas fétidas todo el Gran Comedor.

-¿Y por qué querría yo inundar de aguas fétidas el Gran Comedor?- se preguntó Al, atónito.

-Es mejor poder inundarlo y no tener que hacerlo que tener que inundarlo y no poder hacerlo.- respondió George sin darle importancia.- Venga, a ver si llegamos al castillo antes de que se haga de noche.

Salieron a la calle principal de Hogsmeade mientras el manto del crepúsculo se cernía sobre ella.

-¡La escoba!- se acordó de repente Al.

-Tranquilo, ya la mandamos al colegio con un par de lechuzas. También avisamos de que te llevaríamos en cuanto te despertases, no te preocupes por nada.

-Salvo por mi castigo.

-Bueno, no creo que sean muy duros. Tu jefe de casa, Bullock, el tío Bill fue con él a clase y dice que cuando era prefecto era un blando. Peor te hubiera ido con Snape.

-¿Severus Snape?¿Tú también le conociste, tío George?

George pareció molesto por la pregunta. Se llevó la mano al lugar donde debería haber estado su oreja perdida y contestó:

-Nadie conocía realmente a Snape. Dumbledore, quizá. Preferiría no hablar de él, si no te importa.

-Porque mi padre te ha dicho que no lo hagas. ¿Verdad?

-Has hecho tus deberes, por lo que veo. ¿Quién te lo dijo? No me lo digas: Hagrid. Está bien querer saber cosas que no quieren que sepas, pero esto es...es demasiado personal para que te lo diga yo. Pregunta a tu padre.

-Te va a sonar raro, pero creo que quiere que lo averigüe por mi cuenta. Como una especie de prueba.

-Pues sí, me suena raro.- admitió George.- Pero dices que has venido hasta aquí convertido en fénix, así que en comparación suena casi normal.

Pasaron por delante de Las Tres Escobas. Una mujer alta, de mediana edad y bastante atractiva se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Cómo está el chico, George?

-Ya lo ves, Rosmerta, está perfectamente.

-¿Por qué no pasáis y se toma una cerveza de mantequilla para entrar en calor?

-No, gracias.- dijo Al.- Quiero volver al castillo cuanto antes.

-Me alegro que estés bien, chico. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

La señora Rosmerta se apartó de la ventana y retomó la actividad de la taberna.

-Que embarazoso. ¿Me ha visto mucha gente?

-Pues sí. Cuando llegué yo, había un puñado de gente alrededor tuyo.

Y en verdad, cada ciudadano de Hogsmeade que se cruzaban en su retorno al castillo se interesaba por el estado de Al, con George medio forzado a hacer una somera presentación que el joven Potter ignoraba.

-¿Estás bien, chico?- preguntó una mujer robusta con un moño reluciente.

-Sí...-contestó Al

-Al, esta es Madame Pudipié, la dueña del salón de té. Lo siento, Madame, tenemos un poco de prisa.- se excusó George.

-Menudo susto nos diste, señor Potter.- dijo un señor anciano de gafas redondas.

-No era mi intención...

-Afortunadamente todo ha acabado bien, señor Feather. El señor Feather es el dueño de la Casa de las Plumas, Al. Adiós, señor Feather.

-Hay que tener cuidado con la escoba, hijo.- comentó un señor calvo de apariencia cansada.

-Lo tendré de ahora en adelante...

-No le agobies, Emmeth. Emmeth lleva el Cabeza de Puerco desde que el viejo Ab se retiró con sus cabras. Tiene mérito tener a raya a los truhanes que pasan por allí siendo muggle. Gracias por tu interés Emmeth.

Y así, esquivando a la gente de Hogsmeade, llegaron a la gran verja que daba acceso a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde esperaban Hagrid y el profesor Bullock. Tan pronto como atravesaron el umbral, Hagrid estrechó entre sus grandes brazos al chico.

-¡Madre mía, Al!¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte así, en escoba, como si nada?

-No lo sé.- trató de excusarse Al.- Lo recuerdo tan irreal...creo que me dormí en la escoba.

-Ejem.- llamó la atención el profesor Bullock.- El incidente está bajo investigación, señor Potter. Según la versión de la señora Hooch, se puso a perseguir, de forma consciente, a un fénix que volaba por los alrededores, a tal velocidad que ni ella pudo alcanzarle.

-Eso más o menos fue así.- admitió Al.- Pero no recuerdo como llegué a Hogsmeade.

-Quizá quedaras inconsciente persiguiendo al pájaro.- sugirió Bullock.- Es una suerte que no haya sucedido nada grave. Pero eso no quita para que ponerte a perseguir pájaros a toda velocidad, por muy fénix que sean, sea una temeridad grave. Por la mañana hablaremos de tu castigo. Señor Weasley, gracias por su colaboración.

Y Al entró junto a Bullock en el castillo, no sin antes echar una última mirada a su tío George, quien con una sonrisa le guiñó un ojo.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _Malleus Maleficarum_

* * *

Hola, majas/os. Este es un capítulo un tanto...especial. Tengo varias preocupaciones respecto a su encaje en la estructura narrativa del fic, pero no puedo decir cuales aún porque spoiler. Ya lo comentaré cuando toque, porque realmente quiero que sepáis que hay detrás de alguna decisión creativa que puede resultar algo fuera de lugar.

Por lo demás, con Zoe cierro ya el grupo principal. Siete miembros en el séptimo capítulo, como los siete colores del arco iris. La conversación en clase de Pociones originalmente me quedaba excesivamente larga, y no era eso en lo que quería centrar el capítulo, así que tijera, quedándose fuera una larga disertación de una de las principales características no relacionadas con la trama que le voy a dar al personaje: es muy fangirl de las pelis de ciencia-ficción (¿Y quién no?), y la ausencia de ellas en el Mundo Mágico la desespera. También he querido aprovechar y meter a George y Angelina en la jugada, un poco por los pelos pero tampoco nada fuera de lugar, o eso creo, porque me encantan George y Angelina. Y Fred, of course.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Malleus Maleficarum

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **8- _MALLEUS MALEFICARUM_**

-¿Cuál es tu rollo, Cass?

-¿Cuál es mi rollo, Al?

Era sábado, y Scorpius, Cassandra y Al se encontraban tomando un desayuno tardío en la mesa de Slytherin, semivacía al igual que el Gran Comedor.

-Tu rollo. El lago, el sombrero, la casa que no se ha fundado aún...- enumeró Al.

-¿No hemos tenido esta conversación antes? Juraría que hemos tenido esta conversación antes.- señaló Cassandra.- ¿No es así, Scorp?

-Lo es.- confirmó Scorpius sin prestar mucha atención.- Estuvimos los tres de acuerdo en que tienes un grave problema tratando de hacerte la misteriosa en cualquier conversación. También te dije que dejaras de llamarme Scorp.

-Es curioso, no recordaba esa última parte, Scorp.- dijo Cassandra.

-¿Sabes que pasaba con la Cassandra histórica?- inquirió Al.

-Veía el futuro, o algo así. Una cosa ridícula. ¿No hablamos también de mi nombre y las falsas expectativas? No puedo creer que ya se nos hayan terminado los temas de conversación...

-El rollo de la Cassandra histórica.- la ignoró Al.- Es que podía ver el futuro, pero nadie la creía.

-Normal, yo tampoco me lo hubiera creído.- comentó Cassandra.

-Al principio, pensé que todos esos misterios, las lecturas de mente, las profecías...eran de verdad. O al menos, tú creías que eran verdad.- recordó Al.- Pero luego pensé que lo que ocurría es que fingías porque te divertía. Ahora tengo una nueva teoría.

-Te equivocas.-le advirtió Scorpius, quien ya había oído la nueva teoría la noche anterior.- Le das demasiadas vueltas.

-Lo que creo que ocurre.- continuó Al.- Es que de verdad ves el futuro, o lees la mente, o lo que sea que hagas, pero que te da miedo, o vergüenza, o algo que lo sepamos, y haces como si fuera un juego. Finges fingir.

Cassandra miro fijamente a Al.

-Casi, Al.- dijo muy seria.- En realidad mi rollo es que finjo fingir que finjo.

-Te lo dije.- señaló Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-Solo por curiosidad. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés por mis hipotéticos dones?- preguntó Cassandra.

-Ayer en el campo de quidditch.- empezó a decir Al.- Me dijiste que me habías mentido en lo del lago.

-Así que eso significa que te oí pensar que estaba sentada de forma peligrosa en el bote. Suena muy lógico.- repaso Cassandra.

-Y me contaste el sueño del dragón.- añadió Al.- Teniendo justo después yo un sueño casi idéntico con un fénix. Como si hubiese pasado de tu mente a la mía.

-Bueno, una cosa te voy a admitir. Le has dado un montón de vueltas para encontrar una forma rebuscada de echarme la culpa de que te hayan castigado.- reconoció Cassandra.

-¿Me dijiste, o no me dijiste, _vuela alto, vuela lejos_?- preguntó Al con tono acusador.

-En defensa de Cass.- intercedió Scorpius.- Miller te dijo que te fueras a tomar por cierto sitio, pero no por eso tú lo haces.

Los tres intercambiaron sendas miradas cómplices y rieron. Al contempló a Cassandra. Realmente no podía sino darla la razón en que su posible intervención en el incidente de la clase de vuelo era rebuscada, pero así lo sentía él. Tampoco era que estuviera enfadado por ello, ya que además la historia de su fuga sonámbulo había corrido como la pólvora, y el resto de alumnos estaban impresionados tanto de su habilidad como de su osadía, algunos incluso admirados. Hasta en Slytherin había causado sensación, no tanto entre sus compañeros como en los alumnos de cursos avanzados. David Brown, el otro prefecto aparte de Hart, había reído a carcajadas con su relato en la Sala Común la noche anterior; y Karl Vucevic, el capitán de quidditch de Slytherin, había intentado conseguir de Bullock un permiso especial para derogar la norma que impedía a los de primero estar en los equipos de quidditch, como lo tuvo tiempo atrás su padre. Sin éxito, ya que el jefe de casa era el Slytherin que peor se había tomado la aventurita de Al (que incluso entre otros profesores era calificada de travesura menor), seguido de cerca de un Miller histérico ante su repentina popularidad. Hart, como todo lo que hacían tras hablar con Victoire, se limitó a ignorarlo.

De todas formas el preceptivo castigo, impuesto por Bullock pese a las afirmaciones del tío George sobre su blandura, era ineludible, situación a la que Al se había resignado. Durante los siguientes fines de semana por las mañanas, debía limpiar y abrillantar las armaduras del castillo. Dado que eso permitía acceder a Al a zonas del castillo hasta ahora vedadas para él y su grupo, encontró la forma de disfrutar de ello, si bien otros profesores, como Neville o Hagrid, consideraba el castigo excesivo, a lo que Bullock argüía que contaba con el beneplácito de la directora McGonagall. No, no era el castigo la consecuencia a la que temía Al. Su mayor preocupación era la reacción de sus padres, cuya carta llegara justo antes de interrogar a Cassandra. Aliviado, comprobó que la bronca por haber escapado de la clase era bastante leve y testimonial mientras que primaba la preocupación por haberse dormido en pleno vuelo. Así que acudió a su primer castigo en Hogwarts sorprendentemente sonriente, para molestia de Filch, quien debía indicarle que armaduras debía limpiar cada día. No por casualidad, el conserje optó por comenzar por la enorme armadura obesa donde les había pillado trasteando la _Señora Norris_.

Al no dejaba de preguntarse mientras pasaba el estropajo por la voluminosa coraza que clase de caballero iría a la batalla con semejante sobrepeso. Aquella armadura sola le llevaría la mayor parte de la mañana. Tan es así que llegó un punto en el que Al pensó que los productos de limpieza le estaban sentando mal, ya que creyó oír voces tras la armadura. Trató de despejar su mente, pero la cosa fue a peor ya que ahora oía risas. Frunció el ceño. Cassandra les dijo que había escuchado de unos chicos de tercero que tras esa armadura había un pasadizo secreto, y aquellas risas le resultaban ciertamente familiares.

-¿James?¿Fred?

Las risas cesaron de inmediato, viéndose pronto sustituidas por un suave cuchicheo, que transmutó a sonido de pasos, y finalmente Al pudo discernir con claridad la voz de su hermano.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Soy yo, Al. Estoy limpiando la armadura, como parte del castigo.

-¿Al?¿Está Filch contigo?

-No, me dijo que armadura limpiar y se fue. De vez en cuando pasa la _Señora Norris_ , pero acaba de irse.

A través del metal se oyeron sendos suspiros de alivio, y esta vez la que se escuchó fue la voz de Fred.

- _¡Ventripaten!_

Con cierto chirrido oxidado, la barriga de la armadura se abrió en dos, revelando el corredor oculto del que emergieron Fred y James.

-Así que realmente había un pasadizo secreto.- comentó Al.- ¿A dónde lleva?

-A la parte de atrás del campo de quidditch.- contó Fred.- Aunque preferirás ir volando, supongo.

-Fred, por favor.- le recriminó James.- Al vuela para irse del campo, no para ir a él.

-Ja, ja.- dijo irónicamente Al.- ¿Que es eso que tienes ahí?

Al señaló un trozo de pergamino viejo que sobresalía del bolsillo de su hermano.

-Nada interesante.- contestó James, algo azorado.

-¿Así que tienes que limpiar esta armadura?- intervino Fred.- Es grande, pero tampoco es que sea mucho castigo...

-Esta y otras.- aclaro Al.- Durante todas las mañanas de los próximos cuatro fines de semana.

-Pero...eso incluye el domingo de dentro de dos semanas.- advirtió James.

-Evidentemente.- confirmó Al.

-¡Te perderás el partido!- se alarmó Fred.

-¿Cómo el partido?- se extrañó Al.

-¡El primer partido de la temporada de quidditch!- explicó James.- ¡El clásico de clásicos!¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin!¡Tu hermano contra tu casa!¡No puedes perdértelo!

-Me temo que sí.- dijo Al apesadumbrado. No había caído en eso.- Bullock parece bastante enfadado, no creo que me suspenda el castigo para ir.

-No puede ser...- claudicó James.

-Es una suerte que justo te hayamos enseñado un pasadizo junto a una armadura que va al campo de quidditch.- se percató Fred.

-¡Claro!- exclamó con alivio James.- Es muy fácil, solo tienes que apuntar a la barriga y decir _Ventripaten_ para abrirla. Se cierra automáticamente.

-No sé.- dudó Al.- Ya os he dicho que tengo a la _Señora Norris_ encima. Además, no estaré con esta armadura eternamente...

-¡Pero tienes que venir!- insistió James.- No puedes perderte verme jugar. Sé que perseguir una snitch no es tan emocionante como perseguir un fénix pero...

-Está bien.- cedió Al.- Intentaré usar el pasadizo, pero no te prometo nada.

-Tranquilo, solo procura no asustarte del león...- dijo Fred.

-¿Qué no me asuste del...?- repitió Al, confuso, y entonces cayó en la cuenta.- ¿Qué hacíais ahí exactamente?

Fred y James compartieron una sonrisa traviesa.

-No es lo que habíamos planeado originalmente.- dijo James.

-Íbamos a hacerlo esta tarde en Hogsmeade, pero ya no es seguro porque han venido mis padres.- continuó Fred.

-Lo sé.- dijo Al.- ¿Pero qué es lo que ibais a hacer?

-Es un pequeño hechizo ilusorio, nada más.- explicó James.- Cuando el lugar hechizado detecta el olor de su presa, salta la imagen de un león rugiendo.

-El león de Gryffindor.- especificó Fred.

-¿Y cuál es su presa?- preguntó Al.

-Cualquiera de Slytherin.- contestó Fred.

-Magnífico.- comentó Al.

-No te lo tomes a mal.- le pidió James.- La idea era soltarlos en Hogsmeade ante los del equipo de quidditch. Ahora hay varios sembrados por los pasillos, y si se activan, mala suerte.

-Al menos estás avisado.- señaló Fred.

-Al menos eso.- repitió Al.- Se me están quitando las ganas de ir al partido.

-No seas así, Al.- rezongó James.- Siempre puedes disiparlo apuntando con la varita y diciendo _Deleta_.

-Mejor que nada, supongo.- se conformó Al.

-¿Sabes que te vendría bien?- comentó James examinando la gorda armadura.- Quedarte dormido y limpiarla sonámbulo.

Finalmente Al logró terminar de limpiar aquella armadura, tras maldecir varias veces a su gordo propietario, justo cuando terminaba su horario de castigo. Agotado, bajo al Gran Comedor, donde comentó los detalles del pasadizo con Scorpius y Cassandra.

-Es bueno saber lo de los leones.- dijo esta última en voz baja para que no los oyeran el resto de comensales.- No estaría mal ver como reacciona Miller a uno de ellos.

-No sé donde están los demás.- reconoció Al.- Y tampoco quiero enseñarle este. Si voy a usarlo...

-¿En serio vas a ir al partido?- interrumpió Scorpius.- No me parece buena idea.

-Ni a mí.- admitió Al.- Pero no quiero defraudar a mi hermano, siempre ha querido que le vea jugar.

-¿Significa eso que irás con Gryffindor?- preguntó Cassandra.

-Ni me lo había planteado.- contestó Al.- Mi principal preocupación es ir, ya escogeré bando allí.

Más tarde, a la hora convenida, se reunieron con el resto del grupo en el vestíbulo. Cuando llegaron, ya estaban ahí DeMarcus y Peter, así como Zoe, que charlaba animadamente con Rose. Cuando esta les vio venir, se adelantó hacia ellos con gesto de suficiencia.

-Mira esto, Scorp.- se regodeó, alzando justo frente a su cara la insignia de Zoe, con un brillo arco iris más tenue que dejaba visible el ideograma: 隮.- Creo que tú no supiste hacerlo ayer.

-Eso parece.- musitó Scorpius entre dientes.- ¿Es que ahora todos vais a llamarme Scorp?

-Sí.- dijo Rose, al tiempo que devolvía la insignia a Zoe.

-Sí.- dijo Al.

-Sí.- dijo Peter.

-Sí.- dijo DeMarcus.

-Normalmente jamás lo haría.- dijo Cassandra.- Pero si todos lo hacen no voy a ser la rara.

-Yo pensaba que te llamabas así, y lo de Scorpius era un apodo.- se sumó Zoe a la burla.

-¿Tú también, Zoe?- declamó Scorpius con fingida afectación.

Como Zoe no conocía bien el castillo, Rose pretendía llevarla por todos los lugares que ya habían recorrido, desde la torre más alta al sótano más profundo.

-Uf, que pereza.- dijo Al, sintiendo de ponto el cansancio acumulado aquella mañana y apoyándose en el hombro de Scorpius.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó DeMarcus.- Si tú eres el que nos arrastra a todos por todo el castillo.

-Y más allá que os arrastraría.- les amenazó Al.- Pero estoy agotado. He limpiado partes de armadura que no sabía que las armaduras podían tener.

-Podríamos ir a una Sala Común.- sugirió Scorpius.- La mayoría de la gente está en Hgsmeade, así qe no creo que molestemos.

-Suena bien, a menudo me pregunto como son las Salas Comunes de otras casas.- aceptó Peter.

-¿A cuál deberíamos ir?- preguntó DeMarcus.

-Hace tiempo que Rose nos prometió enseñarnos la de Gryffindor.- señaló Scorpius.

-¡Ey!- protestó Rose.- ¡Lo dices porque he arreglado la insignia y tú no!

-Pero sigue siendo verdad.- intervino Al.- Dijiste que le pedirías permiso a Victoire.

-Y me lo dado, listos.- sentenció Rose.

Rose aceptó llevarles a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, una sala redonda y acogedora tras el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Efectivamente, estaba casi vacía al estar la mayoría de alumnos visitando Hogsmeade. Algunos de los que quedaban se acercaron a felicitar a Al por su destreza en la escoba, como Roman Quiver. Pero no todos les recibieron efusivamente...

-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?!- se escandalizó una chica alta de primero.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlos, Rose?

-Victoire me dio permiso, Lauri.- se defendió Rose, algo ruborizada pero con actitud desafiante.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Lauri con frialdad.- Por mucho que sea vuestro primo, es un Slytherin y no tiene derecho a estar aquí.

-¿Me estás diciendo eso en serio?- protestó Rose señalando a su derecha.

Todos miraron hacia allí, y Al no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo, aún con cierta dosis de incomodidad. Allí, colgado en la pared había un gran cuadro en el que una versión no mucho mayor que él de su padre montado en su fiel Saeta de Fuego volaba y zigzagueaba entre las acometidas y llamaradas de un dragón que reconoció de sus historias como el famoso colacuerno húngaro.

-Eso no tiene que ver...- adujo Lauri.

-¿Prefieres que lo discutamos ante el profesor Longbottom?- preguntó Rose.

De mala gana, Lauri dejó la discusión y se marchó por unas escaleras circulares. El grupo se sentó alrededor del fuego, excepto Peter, que se dirigió a contemplar el retrato.

-Vaya, no le ha sentado bien.- verbalizó Cassandra lo que todos estaban pensando.- ¿Qué la ocurre?

-Es Laurel Addison. Le caen fatal los Slytherin.- explicó Rose.

-A nosotros hay unos cuantos que tampoco nos entusiasman.- dijo Scorpius.- Pero hay de todo, como imagino que ocurre en todas las casas.

-En Hufflepuff está Michael Kurt.- intervino DeMarcus.- Es un cotilla y un pesado, todo el rato nos pregunta a Peter y a mí donde hemos estado, y un par de veces le he sorprendido vigilándonos a hurtadillas. Es bastante molesto.

-En Gryffindor se está muy bien en general, al fin y al cabo tengo unos cuantos primos.- dijo Rose.- Pero no me llevo nada bien con Lauri, me critica por ir con gente de otras casas.

-Yo con el que no puedo de Slytherin es con Al.- reveló Cassandra.- Está convencido de que tengo extraños poderes y le hago soñar cosas raras.

-Sí, estoy familiarizada con él.- dijo Rose.- Un tipo peculiar, desde luego.

-¿Habéis oído los rumores?- se unió DeMarcus.- Dicen que fue volando dormido a Hogsmeade porque soñaba que perseguía un fénix, o algo así.

-Pues dice que ese sueño se lo metí yo en la cabeza. ¿Os lo podéis creer?- fingió escandalizarse Cassandra.

-Sí, ese tal Al dice muchas tonterías.- dijo Al, sonriendo.- Mejor no le hagáis ningún caso.

Peter se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el sofá.

-Harry Potter, Torneo de los Tres Magos 1994-1995.- anunció.

-¿Cómo?- se extrañó Al.

-Es lo que pone la placa del cuadro.- explicó Peter.- En nuestra Sala Común hay un retrato parecido ¿No, DeMarcus?

-Sí, pero es algo diferente.- contestó DeMarcus.- Para empezar no es del padre de Al.

-Sería interesante verlo. Y descubrir vuestra Sala Común, el primer intento no fue muy bien-dijo Al.

Decidieron visitar la Sala Común de Hufflepuff el siguiente fin de semana, y se pusieron a jugar al snap explosivo, un juego que pese al susto que se llevó cuando explotó la primera carta, Zoe pronto dominó con soltura, venciendo en la mayoría de las partidas. Antes de irse, Al le dedicó un vistazo al cuadro de su padre y el dragón. Pensó que aquello parecía más peligroso que dormirse en pleno vuelo.

En los días venideros visitarían también el sótano de Hufflepuff y la torre de Ravenclaw. El primero, al que se accedía mediante un pasadizo oculto entre los barriles de la habitación que habían visitado, resultó ser un lugar comodísimo, adornado con el negro y amarillo distintivo de a casa, y con muchas plantas danzarinas. La recepción por parte del resto de Hufflepuff fue muy amable.

-Cedric Diggory, Torneo de los Tres Magos 1994-1995.- leyó atentamente Al la placa de un retrato en el que un apuesto joven usaba su varita para convertir una roca en un perro en presencia de un bestial dragón azulado.

-¡Deckard no es un replicante!¡La mera idea es ridícula!- exclamó Zoe.

Al se volvió hacia donde se sentaban sus compañeros, quienes miraban a la Ravenclaw con una expresión de profunda incomprensión, a excepción de Peter.

-¿Si no es un replicante como explicas entonces el unicornio?- le preguntaba este.

-El sueño del unicornio es de montajes posteriores, en el montaje original no hay sueño, y el origami es una simple prueba de que Gaff ha estado ahí.- explicó Zoe.

-Eeeh, una pregunta.- intervino Cassandra.- ¿Puede ser que el tal Gaff hechice a Deckard para que no se de cuenta de que es un "repletorio"?

-Se dice replicante.- señaló Zoe.- ¡Y por última vez, no existe la magia en la peli!

-¡¿Pero entonces que pinta ahí un unicornio?!- protestó Cassandra.

-¡Nada en absoluto!- exclamó Zoe.- ¡Es lo que os estoy queriendo explicar!

Desde que Zoe descubriera que, como ella, Peter provenía de una familia muggle, se había alegrado de tener a alguien que entendiese sus referencias a las películas y libros que le gustaban. Como el no enterarse de nada no frenaba a Cassandra de meterse en la conversación, Zoe hacía un gran esfuerzo para explicarle que no debía temer a los robots asesinos muggles.

-¡Dijiste que los ordenadores no se volverían malvados!- le recriminaba Cassandra a Zoe.

-A ver, primero: Roy Batty no es malvado, no en el sentido clásico. Y segundo: ¡Es una historia ficticia!- replicaba Zoe, al borde de la desesperación.

-Está bien que saque de quicio a otros para variar.- le confesó Scorpius a Al.

-La verdad es que sí.- admitió Al.- Aunque hay que reconocer que Zoe le pone pasión.

Pero toda esa pasión pareció desaparecer cuando le llegó el turno de servir de anfitriona a ella. Le habían pedido permiso a Desire para visitarla, a lo que ella accedió de buen grado. Zoe, en cambio, parecía un poco incómoda con la idea, y Al se planteó la opción de declinar ir allí, pero Rose insistió, ya que estaba deseosa de probar fortuna con la entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Esta consistía en una puerta de madera envejecida, sin picaporte, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de águila.

-¿Cómo funciona?- inquirió Rose con genuino interés.

-Tú contesta a la pregunta.- dijo Zoe con desgana, aunque el golpe que dio con la aldaba no fue desganado precisamente.

-Si el titiritero controla la marioneta ¿Quién controla al titiritero?- preguntó el águila con voz melodiosa.

-Um, no era lo que esperaba.- dijo Rose, pensativa.

-La respuesta obvia es que el titiritero se controla a sí mismo.- indicó un igualmente pensativo Scorpius.- Pero no me convence del todo.

-Claro, hay un millón de motivos por los que el titiritero hace lo que hace.- coincidió Rose.

-El titiritero podría querer comprarse una escoba mejor, y para conseguir el dinero hacer funciones con su marioneta.- razonó Scorpius.- ¿No sería entonces el vendedor de escobas quien controla al titiritero?

-Pero si el águila no ha dicho nada de escobas...- esgrimió Peter.

-No tiene porque ser escobas.- señaló Rose.- Probablemente busque una respuesta general que abarque todas las posibilidades.

-Pero no por ello deja de controlarse a sí mismo.- indicó Scorpius.- Hay que tener en cuenta ambas opciones.

-Entonces supongo que al titiritero le controlan él mismo y sus circunstancias.- concluyó Rose.

-Una respuesta muy elaborada y completa.- dijo el águila, y la puerta se abrió.

Entraron en una estancia circular, más espaciosa que las otras Salas Comunes. De las ventanas en forma de arco colgaban cortinas de seda azul y bronce. Una gran estatua de mármol blanco presidía la Sala.

-Rowena Ravenclaw.- les contó Zoe.

Las reacciones entre los escasos presentes oscilaron entre algún saludo aislado, mucha indiferencia, y alguna vanidosa mirada de desagrado, muy diferente a la cordialidad de Hufflepuff aunque no tan directamente hostil como la reacción de Laurel Addison. Se sentaron en un rincón.

-Zoe, veo que has traído a tus amigos.- dijo un fantasma de mujer aparecido de la nada.

-Ah, sí. Chicos, esta es Helena Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris.- les presentó Zoe.

-¿Helena Ravenclaw?¿Cómo Rowena?- preguntó DeMarcus.

-Evidentemente.- contestó la Dama Gris con tono desagradable. A Al le resultó algo arrogante, y le pareció que no estaba contenta de verles allí. No debió ser el único, pues el resto se mostraron un tanto incómodos ante su presencia.- Bueno, os dejo charlando.

-Hasta luego, Helena.- dijo Zoe a una Dama Gris que ya flotaba en dirección contraria.- Vaya, no suele ser tan borde.

Entre visita de Sala Común a Sala Común, estaban por supuesto las clases. Una sesión de Estudios Muggles llamó particularmente la atención de Al.

-Las relaciones entre magos y muggles.- contaba la profesora Bayliss.- han sido con frecuencia tensas y conflictivas. A menudo, incluso violentas. A lo largo de la historia no han sido pocos los magos tenebrosos que han intentado sojuzgar a los muggles...

Miller hizo un pequeño pero bien visible gesto de asentimiento ante lo que describía la profesora.

-Imbécil...- musitó Scorpius.

-...cuyo intento fracasó aquí mismo, en la Batalla de Hogwarts, como sin duda os explicará el profesor Binns.- continuó la profesora.- Pero del mismo modo, los muggles también han tratado de enfrentarse a los magos y brujas. Sobre todo a estas últimas, en realidad. Durante el medievo y laa Edad Moderna era frecuente la quema de brujas. Fuego redentor, lo llamaban, para purificar el supuesto mal que era la magia. Sin embargo, esos intentos eran infructuosos, rara vez capturaban a brujas reales, y estas podían resisitir el fuego con hechizos muy populares en la época. Por supuesto, eso no detuvo a los muggles más pertinaces, que se tomaban la caza de brujas como una ciencia, escribiendo manuales y todo...

-El _Malleus Maleficarum._ \- dijo repentinamente Al, recordando el peculiar libro que había visto semanas atrás.

-Exactamente, Potter. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.- le felicitó la profesora Bayliss, aunque también recibió la mirada asesina de sus compañeros de Slytherin- Una historia curiosa, la del _Malleus_ , o como también es conocido, el _Martillo de las Brujas. Para golpear a las brujas y sus herejías con poderosa maza._ Muy ilustrativo de como percibían la magia los antiguos muggles, aunque en su mayoría son disparates a cada cual más ridículo.

-¿Nos puede contar algún ejemplo?- preguntó Cassandra con interés.

-Pues por ejemplo, cualquier mujer tenía altas posibilidades de ser bruja solo por ser mujer. " _Que otra cosa es la mujer sino la enemiga de la amistad, la pena ineludible, el mal necesario, la tentación natural, la calamidad deseable, el peligro doméstico, el peligro delectable,_ _el mal de la naturaleza pintado con buen color_ " dice literalmente. Cualquiera podía acusar a una mujer de ser bruja, sin necesidad de prueba o de revelar su identidad. La presunta bruja tenía derecho a un abogado, pero ojo, si el abogado la rechazaba, era bruja y a la hoguera, pero si aceptaba ¡Se consideraba que la bruja le había hechizado y a la hoguera también!

-Pero eso es una contradicción...- señaló Zoe, asombrada.

-Pues claro que lo es.- confirmó la profesora Bayliss.- Y hay muchas más. A menudo recurrían a la tortura. Si la mujer no lloraba, bruja, pero si lloraba, se consideraba que las lágrimas eran falsas y bruja también. O le preguntaban si aceptaba someterse a un hierro candente. Si decía que sí, bruja, si decía que no, se practicaba igualmente, y si dejaba quemadura, bruja, y si no, es que había usado un hechizo, así que bruja igualmente.

-Menuda sarta de tonterías.- dio Scorpius.

-Oh, pero aún así fue muy influyente en su época.- explicó la profesora.- Fue el libro más vendido en los siglos XVI y XVII, solo por detrás de la Biblia. Como dato anecdótico, muchas copias fueron compradas en la Comunidad Mágica, en la que era considerado un libro de humor.

-Pues lo que nos ha contado no es que sea muy divertido.- repuso Zoe.

-Es un humor macabro, desde luego.- reconocio la profesora.- Pero tiene algunos pasajes que solo cabe tomárselo a risa. Por ejemplo, " _Queda la cuestión del juicio que nos merecen esas brujas que coleccionan miembros viriles en gran número (veinte o treinta) y van a colocarlos en los nidos de los pájaros o los encierran en cajas donde continúan moviéndose como miembros vivos, comiendo avena o alguna otra cosa_ ".

La clase miró con estupefacción a la profesora.

-¿Mi...miembros viriles?- preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Sí, los autores tienen una especie de obsesión con eso. En otro punto comentan " _Un hombre relata que había perdido el miembro..._ "- se interrumpió ante alguna risita nerviosa que surgió.- " _...y que para recuperarlo había recurrido a una bruja. Esta mandó al enfermo trepar a un árbol y le concedió que cogiera el miembro que quisiera de entre los varios que allí había..."-_ las risas subieron de intensidad.- " _..._ _cuando el hombre intentó tomar uno grande, la bruja le dijo: no cojas ese, que pertenece a uno de los curas_ "

Con el final de la cita toda la clase estalló en carcajadas, incluyendo a los Slytherin, pese a que despreciaban aquella clase. Mientras salían del aula, Zoe se acercó a Al para preguntarle:

-Que locura de libro ¿De qué lo conocías?

-Pues se me olvido decíroslo entonces, porque...otras cosas pasaron, pero lo cogió alguno de nosotros en la biblioteca. El día aquel que Rose se puso tan histérica con lo del vuelo.

-Tendrás que ser más específico.- dijo Scorpius.

-No seas tan malo, Scorp.- le riñó Cassandra.- Yo sí me acuerdo. Tú estabas con una docena de libros de Transformaciones, Rose estaba con el libro de quidditch, DeMarcus con el trabajo de Pociones, Al con las revistas de Snape, así que lo tuvo que sacar...

-¿Peter? Me creo más que lo estuvieras leyendo tú.- replicó Scorpius.

-No, yo estaba repasando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- negó Cassandra.

Al intervino, extrañado de aquello:

-¿Para que querría Peter Van Zant el Martillo de las Brujas?

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: El prefecto

* * *

 _Pero...pero...creía...habías dado a entender que el_ Malleus Maleficarum _era cosa seria e iba a ser el centro de la historia ¡Si el fic se titula el Martillo de las Brujas!_ Pues sí, agudo/a lector/a, he sido un poco tramposo ahí. En mi defensa, mi intención original es que así fuera, pero ya has leído ejemplos completamente reales del contenido del libro de marras, y de donde no ahí no se puede sacar. Pero el título me parece muy contundente y evocativo de los capítulos más sanguinarios de la caza de brujas así que lo he mantenido. Si recuerdas el prólogo, había una escena muy cutre, metida malamente, donde Frederik Van Zant muestra tres libros. El libro que será importante es el tercero, un misterioso libro añil sin título escrito en árabe.

Puestos a rememorar el primer capítulo quizá recuerdes también que dije que este segundo tercio espaciare más las subidas de nuevos capítulos. Si no lo hago ahora tendré que hacerlo más adelante, así que prefiero hacerlo ya, de modo que no esperes nuevo capi la semana siguiente. Lo que si subiré será un one-shot algo meloso protagonizado por Severus y Lily, por variar un poco.

Hasta la vista(, baby).


End file.
